


Moments of Happiness

by BloodyRed_Queen



Series: Moments [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, Harry in a wheelchair, Implied Relationships, Life changing potions, M/M, Male Slash, Mpreg, Slash, Wheelchairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 44,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3318311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyRed_Queen/pseuds/BloodyRed_Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Life Altering Moments. Sirius and Orion are off to Hogwarts, this story will be a continuation of Life Altering Moments, covering the boys first year at Hogwarts and everything that happens to the Potter-Malfoy family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is the sequel to 'Life Altering Moments'. Hope you enjoy it!  
> Also any and all medical/law/lawyer/inner workings of the law system knowledge is completely made up inside my head. So super sorry if I messed anything up royally!

Chapter One: And So it Begins

 

Platform Nine and Three Quarters was packed with people. Parents and students milled about on the thin platform, a gleaming, scarlet engine sitting on a track in the middle of the crowds. Draco Malfoy stood, his face impassive as he surveyed the disorganized chaos around him. His pale hands rested on the shoulders of two young boys, both with gleaming blond hair that matched his own. Both boys had anxious expressions on their faces as they stared up at the imposing structure of the Hogwarts Express. Draco bit back a sigh, glancing at his parents who were standing nearby, both offering him sympathetic expressions. He wondered if they had felt this way, when he had first gone off to school. He knew his mother must have, she had insisted that he attend Hogwarts instead of Durmstrang, where his father had wanted him to go, she had wanted to keep him nearby. His hands tightened lightly against his sons’ shoulders, already missing them and they hadn’t even gone yet.  
“Will you tell Daddy we love him?” Ori’s voice murmured, drawing the older blond from his musings. Draco grinned, bending slightly at the knee so he was level with his twin boys.  
“Of course, though after the goodbye you shared with him this morning, I’m sure he knows you both love him” He said, smoothing back Ori’s hair and smiling reassuringly at Siri, whom was worrying his bottom lip, a habit he had picked up from Harry.  
“And he loves you two as well. So much. I know he hates not being able to see you two off” Draco said gently, a small smile on his lips. He and Harry had discussed Harry coming to see the boys off, but the crowded platform was no place for the wheel-chair bound man, especially not with certain people being here. Though issues with the Weasleys had tapered off in the years after the twins’ birth, Draco had always worried about the intentions of Molly and her brood, and Harry had completely cut ties with the red-headed family, barring of course the twins as well as Bill and Charlie.  
Narcissa and Lucius moved closer, each saying their own goodbyes to the two Potter-Malfoy heirs, trading hugs, kisses and in Lucius’ case, handshakes.  
“Owl us as soon as you can, we can’t wait to hear what houses you get sorted into” Narcissa said, as Lucius nodded.  
“You’re not gonna be mad if we’re not in Slytherin?” Siri asked, scuffing his shoes against the cement pavement of the platform.  
“No love, we’d never be mad at you. I was in Slytherin, but Daddy was in Gryffindor” Draco reminded his sons, “We’ll love you no matter what house you get sorted into, even if it is Hufflepuff” He added, grinning teasingly at last statements. Both boys shared a horrified expression, Ori even tilting his nose in the air, very similar to how Draco had behaved at eleven.  
“We will not be Puffs, Ravens maybe, but not Puffs” The older twin said, earning a giggle from Siri. 

“Have fun Jamie” A gratingly familiar voice sounded from near the front of the train. Draco groaned, glancing up to see the Granger-Weasley family standing nearby, their daughter standing by Ronald, who was loading Jamie’s battered trunk onto the train.  
“I will Mum, I can’t wait to see everyone again” The second year said, her blue eyes flashing happily. She wore robes etched in red and gold, marking her as a Gryffindor, something that didn’t surprise Draco in the least, it seemed the Weasley family would be continuing their tradition of breeding only lions, despite Granger’s brains having been introduced into that gene pool.  
Sighing in mild disgust, Draco pulled the twins tight against him, smiling as he felt their arms tighten back in response.  
“I’ll miss you both, but Yule’s not that far off” He reassured, “Daddy and I will see you then, and you can owl us whenever you want” He said softly, ignoring many of the surprised glances former classmates, turned parents were giving him. Despite having turned light, and Harry’s influence, the stigma of being an emotionless Malfoy still existed, and he would bet good money that they were all surprised to see him behaving like a parent instead of a statue.  
“Bye Father, we’ll miss you” The twins chorused, before the two turned and headed onto the train, their trunks having been loaded by Lucius while they had been saying goodbye to their father.  
“Damn I’m going to miss them” Draco murmured, waving lightly as the two blond heads poked out of a compartment near the middle of the train.  
“Us too” Narcissa said, as they and many other parents remained on the platform, watching the scarlet express pull out of King’s Cross station and away for another year at Hogwarts.  
“Harry will be waiting for us” Lucius murmured, nudging his son and wife before he turned, disapparating on the spot. Draco sighed, staring at the empty tracks where the train had been, before following his father’s example as Narcissa did the same. 

MOA

“Look” Siri said, pressing his face against the glass window, his breath fogging lightly on the cold glass. The other children in the compartment all turned, pressing their faces against the glass beside Siri, all staring out as the Hogwarts Express pulled into Hogsmead station.  
Once on the train, Siri and Ori had managed to meet up with a few friends they had made thanks to their parents. Michael Zabini, son of Blaise and Pansy and the twins’ best friend was there. Along with Haley Crabbe, daughter of Vincent Crabbe and Millicent Bulstrode and lastly Cassandra (Cassie) Flint, daughter of Marcus Flint and Astoria Greengrass. The five children all held similar expressions of awe as the train came to a slow stop in the darkened station. A mad scrambled ensued, the group trying to get out of the compartment, spilling onto the platform along with the many, many other students who rode the train.  
“Firs' years this way” A rough voice called out, a lantern swinging from near a cluster of tiny boats.  
“Daddy wasn’t kidding” Siri murmured, gaping in awe at the half-giant Professor whom was gesturing wildly for the first year students. Ori snorted, rolling his eyes at his twin, having taken a similar view on Hagrid as that Draco had adopted during his Hogwarts days, whereas Siri was more fascinated by the man and the stories Harry had shared about him.  
Eagerly the group of young first years made their way into the cluster of students around the seemingly rickety rowboats.  
“An’ yeh must be Harry’s kids” The giant boomed, looking down at the two blond haired boys.  
“He’s bin tellin’ me all about yeh two in his letters” The man explained, noting the questioning looks shining in the two sets of eyes.  
“Three ter a boat” He called out, making his voice louder now, addressing all the children. Frowning, Siri and Ori clambered into a boat, along with Michael, while the girls joined up, settling in a boat by themselves, waiting for someone else to join them.

In what seemed to be record time, the small fleet of boats, directed by Hagrid and a pink umbrella, began to make their way across the rippling water of the Black lake. The water was nearly silent, all the children staring in awe at the sights around them, only the gentle lapping of waves against the boats indicating that there were people on the water.  
“Look” Haley’s voice rang out suddenly, startling many students as they all glanced around wildly. The boats were rounding the corner of an outcrop of rocks, giving the first years their first sighing of Hogwarts. A collective gasp sounded, and Hagrid beamed, he’d never tire of being the one guiding the first years to the school. The expressions of awe that dotted the small, shining faces was one that cheered the half-giant immensely.  
Silence reigned again, all the children captivated by the view of the castle in the dark, candles flickered from the many windows, offering a warm, cheery feel to the otherwise imposing structure. 

MOA

The nervous group of first years gathered in the small antechamber outside the Great Hall. Professor Longbottom, the Herbology professor had explained what would be expected of them when they entered the hall. It was old news for some of the students, having been informed by their parents what would happen, but a few half-bloods and muggle-borns were rather shocked and excited at the whole idea. 

“Crabbe, Haley” Longbottom’s voice rang out as he read from the long list clutched in his hands. Haley thrust her chin out, her chestnut brown hair swaying as she marched forward towards the small, three-legged stool sitting before the head table. Sitting down, the ratty hat that had once belonged to Godric Gryffindor, was placed on her head. After a moment of contemplation, the large split seam in the middle of the hat opened wide, causing many of the students to suck in anxious, excited breaths.  
“Slytherin” The hat called out imperiously. Haley grinned, pulling the hat from her head and handing it to Professor Longbottom before going to join the politely applauding Slytherin table. 

“Flint, Cassandra”  
“Slytherin”  
“Green, Marissa”  
“Ravenclaw”

“Hanson, Jeff”  
“Hufflepuff”

“Jamison, Matthew”  
“Gryffindor”

“Potter-Malfoy, Orion”  
Ori sucked in a breath, shooting his twin a reassuring glance, he squared his shoulders and made his way to the small stool. Sitting down, he allowed Professor Longbottom to place the hat on his head, wincing slightly as it slipped down over his eyes, effectively blinding him.  
Ah, Orion Potter-Malfoy, son of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. Quite the parents you have lad. The hat said inside his mind, causing Ori to jump slightly at the intrusion.  
You’re very much a Malfoy, but your Daddy, as you call him, has also had a great influence on you. However, you are your Father’s son. With that parting comment, the hat’s mouth opened wide, and Ori tensed, awaiting the name that would decide the rest of his Hogwarts future.  
“Slytherin” The hat called out, before being pulled of Ori’s head. Grinning, the young Malfoy made his way over to the table that housed his father’s house and settled down next to Haley and Cassie, settling back to watch as Siri was sorted. 

 

Potter-Malfoy, Sirius”  
Siri shuffled forward anxiously, a lot more timid then his brother had been. Carefully he settled himself on the stool, looking up slightly as Professor Longbottom settled the hat on his head.  
Another Potter-Malfoy, my but you are different from your twin. The hat purred in Siri’s head.  
Named for two of Hogwarts’ infamous pranksters, and son of a Slytherin and a Gryffindor. However, neither of those houses seem to suit you. You aren’t a prankster, at least not to the same level of your namesakes, you don’t have the ambition of a snake, nor the nearly insane level bravery of a Gryffindor. You are loyal and kind, much like a Hufflepuff, yet also studious with a love of books. You, young Sirius, would do well in either house. The hat murmured in his head.  
Yes, your Daddy had a difficult choice as well, having to choose between Slytherin and Gryffindor, in the end he chose the house that he felt best suited him, but you seem torn. You do not want to be a Puff because you do not feel as if that house would be accepted by your family. Yet the studiousness of the Ravenclaws you have encountered is off putting to you. I suppose, you’ll have to leave the decision up to me then, young Sirius, and I believe I have made it. With that parting comment, the hat once again opened its mouth, yelling out a name that left the students and staff of Hogwarts stunned.  
“Hufflepuff”

Finally, Longbottom seemed to pull himself together and carefully pull the hat from a shocked Sirius’ head. With a nudge, the young boy carefully made his way over to the Hufflepuff table, whom after a moment began to applaud and clap their newest member on the back encouragingly.  
Sirius sat down, carefully raising his green eyes to meet Ori’s stunned silver ones. To say his twin was shocked seemed and understatement, and Ori’s eyes narrowed for a moment before pointedly turning back to the sorting. Siri’s cheeks flamed, and unshed tears swam in his eyes, his twin had effectively shunned him. He was the first Malfoy, and potentially first Potter to ever be sorted into Hufflepuff. Shaking lightly, Siri rested his head on the table, ignoring the worried glances from his new housemates as he tried to calm down. 

“Zabini, Michael”  
“Slytherin” 

And with Michael seating himself at the Snake table, the sorting was over and the feast could begin. Siri was horrified, everyone of his friends had been sorted into Slytherin along with his twin, he was alone, and by the looks that Ori kept shooting him, he was totally shunned. Gryffindor would have been better then this, at least his Daddy had been in Gryffindor, he would have still been alone, but he wouldn’t have dishonored the family. Oh he knew that Draco had said they’d still be loved even if they had been sorted into Hufflepuff, but no one had really expected one of the Malfoy twins to be sorted into Hufflepuff. 

Siri was in a state of shock throughout the Feast and Headmistress McGonagall’s subsequent speech. A hand on his shoulder roused him, and he glanced up to see one of the Hufflepuff prefects nudging him lightly.  
“We’re heading to the Common Room now” The prefect, whose name he hadn’t bothered to listen to, said gently. Siri nodded, chewing his lip again as he let himself be led off with the rest of the Hufflepuff first years. 

The Hufflepuff Common Room was located in a small nook on the right side of the Kitchen hallway, artfully hidden behind a stack of barrels. Instead of a password or answering a question, the entrance was similar to the entrance of Diagon Alley. To enter, as the prefects demonstrated, you had to tap the barrels in a specific order to the rhythm of ‘Helga Hufflepuff’. A tunnel opened behind the the barrels, and the first years were lead down into what was known as the Hufflepuff basement, similar to the Gryffindor tower or Slytherin dungeon. 

Siri blinked, taking in the Common Room with wide eyes. It was round, with a low ceiling and earthy feeling, with a very comforting air. It was comfy, with large, overstuffed chairs, all done up in the Hufflepuff colours of black and yellow. Since they were in the basement, the windows were enchanted, like those in Slytherin. The windows showed bright, sunny pictures of rippling grass and flowers such as dandelions. The walls were decorated with all types of different plants, even some that were singing and dancing. At the far end of the circular common room was a large, carved fireplace, decorated with badgers, positioned beneath a large portrait of Helga Hufflepuff, whom was smiling happily at all the new students.  
The first years were gathered in the center of the room, while the other students wandered off to their dormitories or to different couches and chairs to talk to friends. Professor Bones, whom had taken over as head of Hufflepuff as well as teaching charms, entered the room from a secret passage behind the students. Smiling, she walked over to a chair, positioned especially for her in the center of the group, and settled down.  
“Welcome to Hufflepuff” She said, looking over at the nervous group. Her eyes seemed to linger on Siri, though she quickly glanced away.  
“I am Susan Bones, head of Hufflepuff and your charms Professor here at Hogwarts” She explained.  
“I will be responsible for you here at Hogwarts, and anytime you need to talk or have problems in your classes, or in anything else I encourage you to come and see me. I will make myself available in the Common Room every Wednesday night after dinner, and I have office hours posted on the notice board” She nodded at a cork board positioned by the tunnel which lead in and out of the Common Room.  
“I will post important notices on the board, as well as Quidditch times and any other information you may need” She explained, smiling again at the small group.  
“You may seek out the Hufflepuff prefects for anything you need, or you can have them bring you to me if they are unable to solve the problem” She said, gesturing to the group of prefects. “Our prefects are here for you, but also are around to help the staff monitor Hogwarts. They are allowed to take points or assign detentions, depending on the severity of the crime. They of course, have to clear everything with their head of house, and you are welcome to contest their ruling by taking it up with any staff members, though I suggest either your head of house, the headmistress or the deputy headmaster” She explained.  
“I will be handing out class schedules tomorrow with breakfast, and classes begin promptly at nine, while breakfast starts at seven each day, giving you plenty of time to eat and get to class on time” She said with a smirk at some of the older house members whom were blushing and looking away.  
“I suggest you all get to bed, its been a busy day for all of you and we have an early start tomorrow” She grinned, rising and levitating her chair back to its original place beside the fire.  
She glanced around, eyes landing on a still upset Siri and frowned.  
“Mr. Potter-Malfoy could you please come with me?” She asked gently. Siri’s face paled, but the young boy nodded, walking over to the Charms professor.  
“Yes Professor?” He asked in a timid voice, looking up at Professor Bones with shiny eyes.  
“I’d just like to speak with you for a moment” She explained, leading the little boy out towards her office, which was set up not far from the Common Room. Once inside, she flicked her wand, lighting the candles around the room and nodded for Siri to sit down in a comfortable chair in front of the desk.  
“I noticed at the sorting that you were awfully surprised to be sorted into Hufflepuff” She said, sitting down opposite the little boy. Siri nodded, looking down and playing with the hem of his robe.  
“Its just, none of my family have ever been sorted into Hufflepuff” Siri said, tears beginning to work their way down his cheeks.  
“My Daddy was in Gryffindor, and My Father was in Slytherin, and now my twin and all my friends are in Slytherin” Siri said, pent up emotion beginning to spill out of him.  
“They’re not going to want to hang out with me anymore, and Father’s going to be so upset” Siri said, looking down at his hands, which were still gripping the hem of his robe tightly. Professor Bones nodded, many students felt the same way about Hufflepuff, especially if their families hadn’t been members of the house.  
“You know” She mused, smiling at the little boy, “I went to school with both your parents, I graduated with them. I don’t think Harry will be disappointed in you at all, and I don’t think Draco will be either. Surprised maybe, but I don’t think they could ever be disappointed” She said, her tone soft.  
“No, they will” Siri said stubbornly, “And Ori’s mad at me” He said, tears still running down his cheeks, “He looked so mad at me when I got sorted” He mumbled.  
“Well I can’t speak for your brother, but I’m sure he was just surprised” She said, frowning lightly.  
“It’s hard for siblings to be split up into different houses sometimes, especially twins” Susan explained, “I’m sure he was just upset, and when you see him tomorrow everything will be fine” She nodded, as if to reassure herself. Siri looked skeptical, though he just shrugged in response. He wanted noting more then to go home, curl up with his parents and pretend today didn’t happen. Susan looked pained for a moment, she was used to dealing with the usual bouts of homesickness, and offering some mild reassurance about families and acceptance. But it seemed Sirius Potter-Malfoy was proving to be a more difficult case. It didn’t help that she remembered Malfoy from school, and she remembered how Draco Malfoy had been during school, and how Lucius Malfoy had treated him. She, like pretty much everyone, had been surprised when Harry had married Draco, but she had been happy for Harry, and was hopeful about the influence he would have on Malfoy’s family. She frowned at the little boy, finally making her mind up to do something that she normally wouldn’t do.  
“How about we floo your parents Siri? You can tell them what happened and I’m sure they’ll reassure you that everything is fine” She said, flicking her wand at the fireplace and starting a fire.  
“Are you sure?” Siri asked, green eyes wide, hopeful.  
“Of course” Susan said, picking up a small, golden jar and reaching inside to remove a pinch of green powder. Tossing it into the fire, she inserted her head, calling out Harry and Draco’s address. 

“Susan?” Harry’s surprised voice sounded from the other end, looking at the disembodied head of his former classmate which was floating in his fire.  
“Hello Harry” She said with a grin, “How are you?” She asked, eyes flicking to Draco as he wandered into the room.  
“Fine, fine, though I thought you were teaching at Hogwarts now?” Harry said, looking confused.  
“I am, I’m the Charms Professor as well as the head of Hufflepuff house” The auburn haired witch said. Harry’s brow furrowed, along with Draco’s as they regarded Susan curiously.  
“What are you doing flooing us then?” Draco drawled, looking at Susan with a familiar scowl.  
“Well, I’m sure you know that the sorting was tonight” Susan began, both men nodded, watching her warily.  
“We received a letter from Orion, but we have yet to receive one from Siri” Harry murmured, looking at Susan worriedly. “Is he okay?” He asked, already picturing his son in the hospital wing from falling out of the boats or something.  
“He’s fine” Susan quickly reassured, “But, well something a bit odd happened with the sorting. He was sorted into Hufflepuff” She said quickly, almost slurring the words in her desire to just spit them out.  
“H-hufflepuff?” Draco stammered, looking shocked.  
“He’s fairly upset about the whole thing, convinced you’ll disown him or something” Susan said with a nervous titter, looking from Harry to Draco worriedly.  
“Disown him?” Harry asked, eyes going wide. “Susan can we talk to him?” The raven-haired parent asked worriedly.  
“Of course” Susan grinned, pulling herself from the fire, soon to be replaced with the face of Siri. It was obvious the little boy had been crying, as fresh tear tracks on his cheeks. His lip was red and irritated, hinting that he’d been chewing it constantly.  
“Daddy?” Siri whispered, looking anxiously at his parents.  
“Oh love” Draco murmured, kneeling down by the fire and reaching out a hand to caress Siri’s face.  
“We’d never disown you Siri. We’re proud of you regardless of what house you’re in” Draco reassured, while Harry nodded dumbly.  
“Siri, we love you, no matter what” Harry said, smiling at his son, “There’s nothing wrong with being a Hufflepuff. The hat’s never wrong love, it might seem odd, but the hat knew where you’d fit in the most at Hogwarts, where you’d be happiest” Harry said gently, “So you’re a Hufflepuff, there’s nothing wrong with that. You will always be our son” Harry said with a small smile. Draco nodded, removing his hand from the fire, but not before playfully ruffling Siri’s hair  
“I told you before you got on the train that I’d be fine with whatever house you were in, Hufflepuff included. The Hufflepuff house has gained a fine member Siri, and perhaps a fantastic Quidditch player for next year” He grinned as Siri’s eyes sparkled hopefully.  
“You think so?” He whispered, looking at his parents.  
“Of course kiddo, we’ll see you at Yule love and you can owl us anytime” Draco said.  
“Love you Siri” Harry grinned, “I can’t wait to read your owls, tell us all about school alright?” He asked, winking at his son.  
“I will Daddy, love you guys” Siri withdrew from the fire, much more reassured then he had been moments ago. Susan reappeared in the flames, offering both men a happy grin.  
“Thank you” She murmured, “I’m sure Siri will fit into Hufflepuff house fine” She added.  
“Thanks Susan, for letting him contact us” Harry said, looking worried now that Siri was gone, “We really appreciate it”  
“No worries Harry, I remember how hard it can be to be a first year, especially being sorted into a house you didn’t think you belonged in” She murmured, “He’ll be fine here” She added, before pulling from the flames, the green fire turning back to its familiar red and orange.  
Harry sighed, looking at Draco sadly, letting his head fall back against the couch cushions.  
“I was wondering why Ori didn’t mention Siri in his letter” Harry muttered, looking down at the parchment he had been holding.  
“I hope this doesn’t cause any problems between them” Draco mused, shrugging his shoulders before he dropped a kiss on Harry’s raven hair.  
“I don’t think so, they know better then to be upset at one another over something they have no control over” Harry said, rubbing a hand over his face tiredly.  
“Come on love, lets go to bed” Draco said, scooping Harry up and grinning contently.  
“Mmm bed does sound lovely” Harry said, pressing a kiss to Draco’s cheek as he let his husband carry him off to bed. It had been a trying day for both Potter-Malfoy parents, especially for Harry who hadn’t been able to go to King’s Cross to see his sons off.

MOA

 

It was lunch time before Siri ran into his twin. The youngest Malfoy heir wandered down the hall towards the Great Hall, his bag banging uncomfortably against his leg as he walked. He had had his first classes at Hogwarts this morning, and so far he’d really enjoyed himself. Hufflepuffs seemed to have most of their classes with the Ravens, which was good yet bad at the same time. He wanted to talk to Ori, see what was going on with his twin and friends, but he was also relieved that he didn’t have to face Ori just yet. He still remembered the expression on his face at the sorting the other night and it scared him. 

“Oh look” A familiar voice drawled from behind him, causing him to turn, clutching the obnoxious book bag tightly.  
“Hey Ori” He mumbled, looking up at his twin and friends, a nervous expression on his face.  
“Orion” His twin corrected, “Only friends can call me Ori” He growled, looking at his twin with a haughty expression. “You’re a traitor to our family, being sorted into Hufflepuff” He spat, glowering at his cowering younger brother.  
“Or-Orion” Siri stammered, “I talked to Daddy and Father last night, they said its fine that I’m in Hufflepuff” He defended, looking at his twin angrily.  
“Well they have to say that” Haley pipped up, “They’re your parents, its their job to pretend to love you. But I bet they’re secretly really disappointed. Never in history has a Potter or a Malfoy been sorted into Hufflepuff” The girl said, flicking her chestnut hair over her shoulder and scowling, the green and silver emblem on her chest presented proudly.  
“Daddy and Father love me, they said so” Siri spat out, glowering at his twin and so-called friends.  
“You’re an embarrassment to our family. I bet Papa convinces Father to disown you, he’ll be so disappointed” Ori said spitefully, shaking his head, as if disgusted with his twin.  
“He will not” Siri said, crossing his arms across his chest angrily.  
“Will too” Ori said, narrowing his silver eyes, “You don’t deserve to be a Potter-Malfoy, and I’m ashamed to call you my twin”  
Tears filled Siri’s eyes, before spilling down his cheeks as the little boy turned tail and ran back towards the Hufflepuff Common Room, no longer hungry at all. 

Ori and his friends watched Siri go with an impassive expression.  
“I can’t believe he’s a Hufflepuff” Cassie said, shaking her head and looking at her friends. Ori nodded, straightening his green and silver tie absentmindedly.  
“Its disgusting, my parents are probably super embarrassed. I wouldn’t be surprised if he’s not invited home for Yule” He said, sniffing disdainfully again.  
“I bet he’s not” Haley said, shuddering, “Can you imagine how your parents feel? I mean your Dad’s like this fantastic hero, he defeated the dark lord and everything, he’s like the perfect Gryffindor hero. Not to mention your Father, he’s a huge Quidditch star, and turned from the dark lord, not to mention he’s now a super successful business man” Haley said, “Plus everyone knows that Malfoys have been in Slytherin since the beginning of like time, so for Siri to be sorted into Hufflepuff is awful. Its a crime to your family’s name and history” She said angrily.  
“Don’t get upset about him Haley, he’s not even worth it” Ori said, smirking in a Malfoy-esque manner and leading his friends off to the Great Hall to eat, not even sparing a glance down the hallway behind them where Siri had fled down. 

MOA

Draco sighed, reading over a letter he had received from Siri. He frowned tiredly, rubbing a hand over his face, before bringing his eyes up to regard his rather nice office in one of his many businesses. The letter was spattered with large tear drops, the ink having run from the tear drops. The letter was hastily scrawled, and he could practically picture his youngest son writing it, tears running down his cheeks while he furiously scribbled the note.  
He had known this would happen, despite Harry’s optimism about the situation, he knew the twins would grow distant at Hogwarts if they were sorted into separate houses, but Siri being sorted into Hufflepuff had probably set off Ori fairly violently. Both boys had heard numerous stories about his and Harry’s days at Hogwarts. Of course the twins had also been subjected to the Malfoy prejudices, though much more toned down then they had once been. Being in Slytherin or Gryffindor was the pinnacle of importance for the twins, Slytherin more so since they had heard that even Harry was, initially, destined for Gryffindor. He was sure that Hufflepuff hadn’t even crossed their minds in terms of where they’d end up. Ori had been a shoo-in for Slytherin, everyone who had met the little boy seemed to see that. But Siri, he had always been a bit of a anomaly, Harry had figured him for a Ravenclaw, just due to his love of reading, but Draco had been adamant that he would be a Gryffindor, instead he had ended up a Puff. Not that Draco was upset at Siri for being put in Hufflepuff, it was like he and Harry said to their son the other night, they’d love him regardless. But being at Hogwarts, away from their parents and under the influence of house rivalries, Draco was positive that Siri and Ori weren’t getting along, probably with Ori instigating, being subject to the Slytherin ideals. He had been the same at eleven, an arrogant little prat, mostly because of his upbringing, but also because of the influence of being a Slytherin. He just sincerely hoped that his sons worked things out, or else Yule would be a decidedly difficult time. Shaking his head, he quickly penned a reassuring letter to Siri, reminding him that his parents loved him, and that he wasn’t about to be disowned because of his house, nor did his grandparents hate him. He would be having a talk with Ori that was for sure, threatening disownment was really low, and probably the last thing that Siri had needed to hear.  
Shaking his head, he handed the letter to the owl sitting on his desk, watching it take off while he tried to figure out what to tell Harry as well as what to write to Ori about the situation. He had never expected his children to be in this situation, nor did he ever expect to have to deal with the situation. Ori and Siri had always gotten along marvelously well, except for the expected minor spats all siblings had.  
Hopefully things just sort of worked out, though Draco strongly doubted that.


	2. Pride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is written primarily from Orion’s perspective, which should give a bit of an insight on why he was so nasty to Siri.

Orion Draco Potter-Malfoy hated a lot of things. He hated how people would point and stare at his Dad in public, looking at his wheelchair with pity and sometimes disgust. He hated how his Father had to work late sometimes and wouldn’t have time to take him and his brother flying. He hated the faces people would make when they saw his Dad and Father together, like the were doing something wrong. He also really, really hated how people would look at him when they heard his last name, they’d look at him like was the spawn of an unholy union. He hated that Sirius had gotten hurt as a baby and has a scar on his cheek that made him all self-conscious, even though their Dad said he shouldn’t be. However, in this one moment, Orion hated one thing in particular. He hated the Sorting Hat, he could imagine marching up to the Head Mistress’ office and lighting the stupid thing on fire and watching gleefully as it burned. Yes, Orion Draco Potter-Malfoy hated a lot of things. He also loved a lot of things as well. He loved his parents and grandparents. He loved flying with his Father and sometimes his Dad, the wind whipping through his hair as he chased a practice snitch. He loved fresh baked cookies, especially when Mipsy made them. He loved going to his grandparents house and sitting in the big, old leather chairs and listening to his grandma read them a story. He loved his twin brother more then anything, and he always felt like he needed to protect him. He loved his friends, and Slytherin house, but he really, really loved Siri, but he was mad at him. 

It was Orion’s first week at Hogwarts, he had, not surprisingly been sorted into Slytherin house, just like his Father, Papa and the rest of the Malfoy family back something like nine generations, if Papa was to be believed. He was currently sitting in the Great Hall of Hogwarts, the great was not exaggerated, as the ceiling was enchanted to look like the sky and huge candles floated over the tables. A small bowl of fruit sat in front of the blond haired child, though his silver eyes were focused squarely on the table beside Gryffindor, positioned under a rather large and in his opinion, obnoxious yellow banner. Yes, Orion Malfoy hated the Sorting Hat and was mad at his nearly identical twin brother because sitting under the loud and obnoxious yellow banner was his twin. Sirius James Potter-Malfoy had been sorted into Hufflepuff house, Hufflepuff! He was the first Malfoy or Potter to be sorted into Hufflepuff in a very long time, and it was embarrassing. Oh Ori knew he was in trouble, he had been rather mean to Siri the last week, calling him names and saying the family was going to disown him, but how could he not be? He had been sorted in Slytherin house, the serpents, just like pretty much everyone on the Malfoy side of the family. He knew, coming to Hogwarts, that Siri was not cut out to be a snake, but he had hoped he’d be a Lion or even a bloody Raven. But no, instead Siri had been sorted into the house of the Badgers. It sucked, it really bloody sucked. Ori had hoped, secretly of course, that he and Siri would be sorted into the same house, with all their friends and nothing would change. He wasn’t used to being separated from his twin, the pair normally did everything together. So yes, he was irrationally mad at Siri, like it was his fault he had gotten sorted into the stupid badger house with their stupid yellow banner. It was his fault actually, he should have argued more with the Sorting Hat. Their Dad had argued with the Sorting Hat and his request had been listened to. Sighing and wrenching his eyes away from the sight of his dejected twin, Ori viciously speared a strawberry and took a bite, ignoring the pointed looks he was receiving from Michael, his best friend.   
“Just apologize” The Zabini heir hissed, taking a bite of his bacon and glowering pointedly. He was the only one in the group of friends who had not been viciously teasing Siri, though he had made no move, beyond glares, to stop the group. “You know you miss him”  
Ori shook his head stubbornly. No he was mad at Siri, and until his twin was put in a proper house, he was going to remain mad at him.   
“He can’t apologize” Haley hissed, scandalized, “He’s a bloody Hufflepuff, we can’t be seen associating with them” She sniffed dramatically, before returning her attention to her best friend, Cassie Flint, who was animatedly discussing Quidditch tryouts to anyone who would listen. Despite being only a first year, Cassie was just like her father, former Slytherin Captain, Marcus Flint, and she was rather enthusiastic about the team, even though she wouldn’t be allowed to play until next year.   
“No, he’s Sirius, our friend” Michael snapped in annoyance. “The same Siri we’ve all be friends with since the twins were practically born. And he’s your twin” He said, looking pointedly at Ori.   
“He’s all alone and probably homesick, and we’ve all been downright awful to him lately, just because he’s a badger it doesn’t mean he stops being our friend”  
“Yes it does” Haley sniffed, “He betrayed us, Ori most of all”  
“How did he betray us?” Michael asked, glowering at the girl. “It’s not like he got to choose his house, that’s what the frigging hat is for” The pre-teen grumbled.   
“He just did Michael, he’s a ‘Puff for Merlin sake, thats like the house of rejects. By being placed there its like he’s denying his heritage”   
Ori tuned out their bickering, he did want to apologize to Siri, he hated having his twin angry with him, but he was just so pissed off and upset. He had thought, regardless of the obvious clues that they would be housed together, and now that his twin was in Hufflepuff of all places, he couldn’t really handle it.   
“Isn’t that your Father’s owl?” Cassie asked, breaking his train of thought. The blond glanced up, watching intently as his Father’s large eagle owl swooped over the table and dropped an envelope in front of him before doing the same with Siri.   
“Probably his disownment” Haley said snidely, “Good thing too, others in the house were beginning to talk” She said, looking at Ori pointedly. It had been expected that as a Malfoy, the blond would take over his Father’s former position as Prince of Slytherin, but with a twin in Hufflepuff, he had lost some so-called ‘cred’.   
“Maybe” Ori mumbled, he doubted it. He knew he had teased his twin about disownment, but deep down he knew that would never happen. While his Father and Papa might be angry about it, which he sort of doubted, there was no way his grandmother or his Dad would ever allow Siri to be disowned. Harry had nearly given his life protecting the youngest Malfoy heir, and Narcissa would be damned if she allowed that pureblood, Malfoy prejudice to take over the family again, not when she had finally gotten rid of it.   
“You gonna open it?” Cassie finally asked, seemingly at the end of her patience as she stared at the cream coloured envelope sitting on top of Ori’s fruit. Pulling himself back to attention, Ori nodded grimly, picking up the envelope and carefully slitting it open,

Dearest Orion, 

I hope this letter finds you well, I’m anxious to hear about all your exploits at Hogwarts as well as your adventures in the snake pit. Your Dad says he misses you and your brother quite a lot, the house is far to quiet without you two in it. The house elves keep making waffles for breakfast, they can’t seem to remember that you’re not here to eat them.   
I am very pleased to hear that you are, so far, doing well in your classes, keep up the good work!  
Now, I suppose I must write on matters a bit more serious then school work and deranged house elves.   
It has come to mine, and your Dad’s attention, that you aren’t adjusting to your twin’s house placement very well. I understand that it is...difficult to understand why the Sorting Hat does these things, but it is the way it is, nothing can change that. I want you to understand Ori that neither your Dad nor myself (or your grandparents) are upset or angry with Sirius in any way. He is, and always will be our son and your twin. I suggest you cease your taunting him with the idea of disownment because that will not be happening. Ever.   
Houses do not define you, remember that son. Well you are placed according to your personality traits, the few that select what house you belong in do not make up the entire person. Yes, your twin may have some badger traits, but he is not just a badger. He is also your twin, a Potter-Malfoy and a little boy. We have received owls daily from Siri about his treatment at the hands of you and your group of friends and I must admit I am highly disappointed in you and your fellow Slytherins. Haven’t your Dad and I taught you anything Orion? House rivalries only cause problems and nothing good seems to come from them. Also, as I already said houses do not define you, you would do well to remember that lesson little love.   
I expect you to stop behaving like a brat and apologize to your brother, I also suggest you make your friends understand that we still love Siri (and yourself) and their attempts at teasing are not appreciated or desired. So Stop.   
Remember that your Dad and I love you Orion, both of you, and nothing will change that.   
Please keep in touch! We miss you! Your Dad has already started a calendar counting down the minutes (days) till Yule. 

Love,   
Father (and Dad!)

Orion hastily folded up the letter before his friends could read it. He mulled over his Father’s letter, letting the comments wash over him. His parents were obviously a bit disappointed in his treatment of Siri, but they still loved him (both of them).   
“So?” Haley asked, her eyes gleaming anxiously, “Is the brat getting disowned?”  
“No” Orion snapped, turning his silver eyes on her in a fair impression of his Father’s famous glower. “He is not, he is as much of a Potter-Malfoy as I am, and my parents won’t tolerate us, any of us teasing him anymore” He spat out, glancing up to find Siri staring at him with what could only be described as a hopeful expression. His own eyes softened lightly as he looked at his twin before a smile tugged on the corners of his lips. Siri’s own blinding grin at the gesture warmed his heart, and he allowed his smile to grow slightly. Yes, he hated the Sorting Hat, but he no longer was mad at his twin. His Father’s letter made a lot of sense, Siri was a Puff yes, but he was also his best friend, his twin, his confidant and his partner in crime, he couldn’t throw all that away because of a garish yellow banner. He’d apologize properly once he could, and make it clear to his group of friends that they wouldn’t be teasing Siri anymore.   
“Finally” Michael huffed from next to him, “I thought it would take you another week, at least” The Zabini heir had a grin on his face, chuckling as he dodged the grape Ori sent his way.   
Haley huffed, her eyes narrowing as she looked at Siri as did Cassie’s, this would be interesting. 

MOA:

Herbology had to be the most boring class in existence, not to mention you got dirty during it. Orion Malfoy was staring at his Flutterby bush, which they were supposed to be re-potting with apparent disgust. Sure it was a pretty plant, they had some at home by the walk way, but removing them from their current pots and packing them with dirt into a larger pot just seemed counter intuitive. They had magic for Merlin sake! Why not just enlarge the pots the plants were already in? Of course he’d already asked Professor Longbottom that, but the former Gryffindor had said that the plants didn’t like that and wouldn’t blossom or some such nonsense. Since when did the school care more about what the plants wanted then the students? He glanced at Michael, who looked equally disgruntled with the task and sighed heavily. The pair quickly pulled on their dragon-hide gloves, though Professor Longbottom had said they weren’t necessary. They had lunch after this class and Orion had no desire to eat with dirt under his finger nails. Yes, he was very much his Father’s son. 

On the other side of the Green House, Siri was happily re-potting his own Flutterby bush completely oblivious to the dirt and other things spilling down the front of his school robes and staining his hands. Siri was a lot more like their Dad, or so Father said, much more ‘hands on’ and willing to get dirty. It helped that Siri also really enjoyed plants, and sometimes would help Dad in the garden. All the gardens at the house were done by their Dad, even though the elves were perfectly capable. People who cam to visit often marveled that a handicapped man could garden so well, but Dad said it was easy, the gardens were all close together and all Harry had to do was levitate himself onto the ground by the plants and get to work, it took a bit longer, since he needed to levitate himself and the plants around, but he seemed to enjoy it. Father was happy to let Dad do whatever he wanted, especially since Dad had finished writing his books a few years back. Of course the public wanted more, but Dad had said he was done with writing, having finished the Seven Books that documented his life at Hogwarts. With a grumble and a shared look with Michael, Ori held his breath and dove into the project, unfortunately his grades mattered more then his clothes.

MOA:

Ori made his way into the courtyard where he had agreed to meet Siri during lunch. His twin had passed him a note in Herbology, asking him to meet there during the break.   
“Hey” Ori said, his tone hesitant as he walked over to where his twin was sitting on a low stone wall.   
“Hey” Siri smiled, though he looked a bit worried, as if this was all one big joke.   
“I got a letter from Father” Ori murmured, fingering the letter he had stuffed into his pocket earlier.   
“Me too” Siri said, eyeing Ori, clearly wondering what his twin was getting at.   
“I want to apologize” Ori finally huffed out, “I was awful to you this week. I was just so mad that we weren’t going to be in the same house” He admitted, “I was mad at you for being some place without me, and I took it out on you. It was irrational and mean, and I’m really sorry. Father said your house doesn’t define who you are, and he’s right” Ori added, looking at Siri sadly.   
“You really hurt me” Siri mumbled, drawing his knees to his chest. “I had no idea I’d be in Hufflepuff, really I didn’t” He murmured, wiping his eyes as a stray tear slid down his pale cheek. “And you were really mean and so was everyone else. Professor Bones let me floo home the night after sorting to talk to Daddy and Father. They weren’t mad at me or anything, but then you and the others started saying I’d be disowned and that Papa would make them and all sots of stuff and it really hurt” Siri said, more tears falling down his face.   
“I know” Ori murmured, “I’m really sorry Siri, I was just so mad and you were an easy target I guess. It was stupid, getting mad at you over a dumb hat’s decision” He looked at his twin, “I really am sorry, can you forgive me?” He asked, silver eyes sparkling with a mixture of anxiety and hope. Siri took a deep breath, seeming to mull things over.   
“Okay” He murmured, “But you can’t get mad at me again” He said, looking at his twin, a serious (no pun intended) expression on his pale face.   
“I can’t promise I won’t get mad at you ever again. But I promise not to get mad at you for being a ‘Puff ever again” Ori said, smiling at his twin.  “Deal” Siri muttered, laughing as Ori pulled him into a tight hug, relishing the familiar closeness of family once again.   
“Michael was never mad at you, he lectured the rest of us about being such prats” Ori added, looking at his twin anxiously.   
“I know, he wrote me a note saying he didn’t care what house I was in, and that we were still friends” Siri said with a small, watery smile as he pulled back from Ori. Ori grinned, rolling his eyes lightly, Michael would do something like that, he was a lot like his father. According to Draco, Mr. Zabini, Michael’s dad had never really gotten caught up in house rivalries and had even had a few friends in other houses, the most notable being Uncle Fred and Uncle George, the legendary pranksters of Gryffindor house, at least according to themselves.   
“So, what’s Hufflepuff like?” Ori asked, changing the subject, Siri already knew tons about Slytherin from their Father and they both were well versed in anything Gryffindor related thanks to the Uncles and Daddy as well as Uncle Remus.   
“The Common Room is amazing, its down by the kitchens and has a weird password thingy, sort of like getting into Diagon Alley, but if you get it wrong you get squirted with vinegar, its really gross” Siri murmured. “We have a painting of Helga Hufflepuff in the Common Room, she’s really friendly and likes to tell stories about the founders at Hogwarts in the evening” He added.   
“Professor Bones is really nice as well” He said, chewing his lips absentmindedly, “She comes in the Common Room a lot, just to talk or help with homework, and she likes to know whats going on with us. The Puff’s are really nice Ori. A kid in my dorm was having nightmares, so one of the prefects let him going into their dormitory to spend the night until he calmed down” He said, shrugging.   
“Made any friends?” Ori asked worriedly, he knew his twin could be shy when it came to other people.   
“One or two, but I dunno” Siri admitted, “Its hard, a lot of the older years already have friends, and the first years are all broken off into little cliques, its like Daddy was telling us about Gryffindor, every had a little group” He explained, “So, theres a few people I talk too, and a really nice prefect named Kevin who helps me with homework, but...” The green-eyed boy shrugged.   
“You can always come hang out with us” Ori said, hugging Siri for a moment, this was one of the reasons he had wanted his twin with him, he liked being able to protect Siri, make sure everyone was nice to him.   
“A couple kids were asking about my scar” Siri said, fingering the light line on his face absentmindedly, it had faded a lot since he had gotten it so young, but even Uncle Sev’s scar cream wasn’t able to get rid of it completely, something about the knife going to deep or something.   
“And?” Ori prompted, looking worried. Siri was really self-conscious about the scar, and without Harry or Draco there to act as a buffer, he was probably even more so.   
“I told them what happened, they kept wanting to touch it, see if it was a curse scar like Daddy’s” Siri said, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. “Kevin made them stop, but I really didn’t like what they were doing”   
Ori frowned, he’d write home or talk to Professor Bones about this, he didn’t like his twin being uncomfortable. Orion had a strict rule when it came to his younger twin, he was the only one allowed to make him uncomfortable and no one was allowed to upset him. Yes, hypocritical he knew, but Siri was his twin so everyone else could get over it.   
“Oh” Siri suddenly shot up, jostling Ori and causing the silver-eyed boy to glare at him.   
“I have potions starting in ten minutes” He squeaked, pointing at the large clock in the court yard. Ori let out a colourful curse and grabbed his bag, he had History, not that Binns would notice he walked in ten minutes late, but still a Malfoy was never late.   
The pair of boys high-tailed it inside, bags slapping against their legs as they both shot off in the direction of their classes.  Everything was right again, at least until the next disaster occurred. 

MOA

Draco grinned as he showed Harry the letter from Siri. It seemed the twins were finally getting a long after a hellish week. Draco was glad, he had been tempted to go to Hogwarts himself and have a stern talk with his oldest son. As it was, he’d be having a talk with him when he came home for Yule, regardless of the fact that the pair were finally getting along.   
Harry heaved a sigh of relief, his head nestled against Draco’s shoulder on the couch.   
“Good” The raven-haired father said in relief, “I was worried about them, they’ve never fought like that before” He said, his tone weary. It had been a bad week for them on top of the twins fighting, Draco had been busy with work, and Harry’s back had been bothering him quite a lot. The Healers had patched him as best they could from Nott’s attack, but with the prior curse damage done to Harry thanks to Voldemort, healing the young man took a lot of effort and sometimes never fully worked. The scars covering Harry’s back were from the cutting curses Nott had used, and though healed, the wounds still twinged occasionally, which could make sitting or even lying down rather painful for the man, and when one was stuck in a wheelchair, it was hard to avoid sitting.  
“You have dirt on your face” Draco commented dryly, resisting the urge to roll his eyes at the smudge of brown under Harry’s left eye.   
“I spent some time working on garden by the front path today” Harry muttered, reaching up to rub at the smudge, “Must have gotten some on me” He shrugged, clearly not overly concerned. Draco sighed theatrically, “You need to take better care of yourself, or at least your appearance” He teased, summoning a damp cloth and wiping it over Harry’s face as he would an errant child. Harry laughed, “Okay Mrs. Weasley” He teased, something he was prone to doing when Draco went a little overboard in his care of Harry.  
“Just because I care about cleanliness does not mean I am anything like that awful red-headed wench” Draco grumbled, banishing the cloth once Harry’s face was clean.   
“Suuure” Harry teased, letting his head fall back to rest on Draco’s shoulder again.   
“I’m not” The blond whined, looking mock horrified at the thought of being compared to the Weasley matriarch.   
“Yes dear” Harry said, patting Draco on the hand placatingly before dissolving into chuckles.   
“I’m teasing Dray, teasing” Harry said reassuringly.   
“Prat” Draco grumbled, though he dropped a kiss on Harry’s curls, before picking up the paper. Amazing how knowing their sons were getting along again could lighten the mood in the house. It felt like a large weight had been pulled off the young parents’ shoulders and they could once again relax and tease one another without worrying about how their sons were doing.


	3. Snakes, Badgers and Lions! Oh My!

Jamie Weasley walked slowly down the familiar hallway towards the library. Her light red, slightly frizzy hair bounced as she walked, her arms wrapped around a large, slightly worn out book. She sighed, a small smile appearing on her face as she entered her most favorite place in the entire world. Like her mother, she was a major bookworm and loved all things book related. Sitting down in comfortable chair, she carefully opened the book, her eyes immediately drawn to the written word. She liked coming to the library early in the morning, especially since she was the only one here, except for the librarian of course. Shockingly, Madame Pince was still the feared librarian of Hogwarts., guarding the books with a fierce tenacity that Jamie appreciated but most students hated.  
It was a Saturday, so Jamie had the entire day to spend in the library, enjoying the quiet that the large, comforting room offered. What she did no expect, however, was for a small group of first years to come bustling in. Her eyes narrowed in annoyance as the small group settled at a table not far from her own, all of them chattering quietly, pieces of parchment rustling and quills scratching as they began their homework. She was even more surprised to see that the group consisted of two Slytherins and a Hufflepuff, what a weird combination. She narrowed her eyes further when she realized two of the boys were those Potter-Malfoy twins that she had heard so much about. She knew her parents had once been really good friends with Harry Potter, but they had had a falling out when he had married ‘the spawn of Satan’ as her father called Draco Malfoy. Since the couple had gotten together, at least according to her mother, the two groups had been on the outs with one another and were no longer friends. She knew her grandmother wasn’t fond of the Malfoys and had been petitioning for years to try and get Harry Potter to come live with them so she could take care of him. She didn’t really understand why, Harry Potter seemed like a capable man from the pictures she’d seen in the paper and his biographies, but her family must know something that she didn’t. Sighing, she tried to force her attention back to Hogwarts: A History instead of focusing on the group of first years. 

“Isn’t that a Weasley?” Ori murmured, carefully dipping his eagle feather quill into his ink pot and beginning his Charms essay.  
“Yea, Jamie Weasley” Michael said, his mother made sure he knew pretty much everyone who had ties to a pureblood family, and despite Hermione Granger-Weasley being a mudblood, the Weasley family was pureblood, so therefore he knew there names and positions in the family.  
“Ah, the Weasley family is always causing problems for our Dad” Siri murmured, starting his own Potions essay.  
“Really?” Michael asked, looking curious. Ori, sensing an opportunity to get out of doing homework, turned his attention to his friend.  
“Oh yea, the Weasley matriarch kept trying to get our Dad’s rights as an adult revoked and trying to get custody of him” Ori explained, his eyes gleaming.

Jamie placed her book down, looking intently at the group of boys, curious about the story the one twin was telling. She had no idea her family had been so involved in the affairs of the Potter-Malfoys. She frowned, knowing her grandmother must have had a good reason for behaving in such a manner because she would never cause those kind of problems without a reason. She nodded her head, mentally justifying her family’s behaviour as she looked at the twins, frowning. Maybe there was something wrong with Harry Potter-Malfoy, if her grandmother thought he needed to be looked after then he probably did. Nodding her head, she carefully closed her book and set off into the stacks, intent on doing some research on getting an adult declared incompetent, maybe she could help her family out. Grinning, she hummed under her breath as she looked over different book titles, carefully selecting ones that looked like they could help. 

MOA

Siri grinned happily, sitting down in the Hufflepuff Common Room, his Herbology text in his lap. He felt so much better then he had the week previous when he and Ori had been fighting. Having his twin back on his side made him feel loads better, it just felt like the world was back in balance.  
“Feeling better?” Kevin asked, sitting down next to Siri and grinning. He was happy to see the little first year smiling, he had been so depressed when he’d first shown up at the school, and the tall, light haired teen had decided to do all he could to cheer up the younger boy.  
“Yea” Siri grinned, his green eyes twinkling as he looked up at Kevin. “Me ‘n Ori made up” He said.  
“That’s great” Kevin said, giving the pre-teen a quick hug, “I’m glad to hear that Siri” He said with a grin. He was relieved, he knew twins were close, but watching how depressed the young boy had become had really worried him. He was glad to know that they were friends again, no longer fighting over something as petty as house placement. He hated the whole house rivalries thing, it just caused issues, like families nearly breaking up.  
“Thanks Kevin” Siri said, letting his head rest against the older teen’s side, “Can you look at my Potions’ essay?” He asked curiously, “I don’t want to get a bad grade on it” The blond haired boy said with a shy smile.  
“Sure thing” Kevin said, accepting the carefully rolled up piece of parchment and unfurling it. Siri grinned, moving away from Kevin slightly to bend over his Herbology essay while the older teen read over his work for him. He wanted to get all his homework done so he had tomorrow free since his parents were supposedly coming to visit the school. His Dad was good friends with Headmistress McGonagall and was stopping by to visit, which meant he wanted to be able to see his parents in person, not through Professor Bones’ floo.  
“Why so anxious to get your work done?” Kevin asked curiously, mildly surprised to see how hard the first year was working.  
“My parents are coming to school tomorrow to see Professor McGonagall tomorrow” Siri explained, “Ori and I want to see them and spend time with them without having a whole bunch of school work hanging over there heads” Siri explained, putting the finishing touches on Herbology essay with a small smile.  
“Oh sounds like fun, not many parents visit the school” Kevin murmured, smiling lightly.  
“Why not?” Siri asked, looking at Kevin curiously.  
“I don’t really know, it’s not against the school rules, I suppose it’s not exactly easy to come to the school, especially for students who’s parents are muggles or muggleborns” Kevin said with a small shrug.  
“I guess that makes sense” Siri said, he was glad his parents didn’t have a difficult time coming to the school, even though his Daddy was in a wheelchair. He knew the meeting would be taking place in a special room set up by the Headmistress with direct floo access so that Harry didn’t have a problem moving about.  
“Well I hope you have fun with them” Kevin said with a grin, handing back Siri’s essay. “Its really good” He murmured, “I circled some spelling errors but beyond that, its fine” The prefect said, giving the little boy a squeeze.  
“Thanks Kevin” Siri said, quickly correcting his errors and rolling the parchment up and sliding it into his bag.  
“I’m gonna get going alright?” Kevin said, “I need to meet the team on the Quidditch pitch, our first game is next week” Kevin was a beater for the Hufflepuff Quidditch team.  
“Bye Kevin” Siri waved, yawning lightly and fisting his eyes tiredly. It had been a long day, even though it was only just past dinner time, he was worn out.

MOA

Harry grinned happily as Draco stepped out of the pre-arranged floo connection into a family room at Hogwarts.  
“Hello Harry, Draco” Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of the school, said, smiling at the pair from her comfortable chair where she had been waiting for the couple.  
“Hello Professor” Harry said with a grin, letting Draco settle him on the couch opposite the Professor.  
“Headmistress” Draco said, inclining his head as he settled himself next to his husband.  
“Thank you for letting us come see the boys today, we were just so concerned about their argument last week that we wanted to make sure everything was alright in person” Harry said, his cheeks darkening lightly as he looked at his old head of house.  
“I don’t blame you” Minerva said, offering both men a cup of tea. “The boys will be up just as soon as they eat breakfast” She added with a small smile.  
“Thank you Professor” Draco said, “We really appreciate this”  
“Its no problem” Minerva said, setting out an all too familiar plate of ginger newts. “Biscuit?” She said, offering out the plate.  
“Thanks” Harry said, accepting the treat along with a cup of steaming tea.  
“I just ate” Draco said, shaking his head lightly, eyeing the newts warily, though he accept the tea graciously. 

A knock on the door signified that the boys were outside. Rising, Mcgonagall opened the door, repressing a grin as the pair of blonds bolted past her and straight towards their parents.  
McGonagall laughed softly, watching the two boys contently for a moment before slipping out of the room, she’d come back in a little while to speak with Harry and Draco, catch up and all that. 

Both Siri and Ori threw themselves at their parents, Siri immediately going into Draco’s arms while Ori did the same with Harry. Both parents grinned, hugging the boys tight.  
“Missed you boys” Harry said, pressing a kiss to Ori’s soft, blond hair. Draco nodded, cuddling Siri against him, “A lot” Harry added with a grin, looking at the twins happily.  
“We missed you too” Ori said, hugging his Dad before settling on the couch next to Harry, a happy smile on his face. Siri was still pressed against Draco enjoying being around his family once again.  
“I’m glad you two are getting along again” Draco said, “We were pretty worried” He admitted.  
“I’m glad we are too” Siri said with a small sigh, peeking out from Draco’s shirt and rubbing a hand over his face as he settled down next to Ori while Draco poured them both a cup of tea.  
“What are you two doing here anyway?” Ori asked curiously, it didn’t seem like parents came to visit the school or their children very often.  
“We wanted to make sure you two were okay” Harry admitted softly, “We were really worried, you two have never fought like that before” The raven-haired man said with a small, slightly awkward smile.  
“And we wanted to know how school was going for you two as well, and classes” Draco added, pressing a kiss to Ori’s head.  
“I’m doing good. Hufflepuff is a really nice house” Siri said, “A prefect, Kevin, helps me with homework, he’s really nice” Siri said with a grin.  
“That’s fantastic” Draco murmured, “I’ve never seen the Hufflepuff Common Room” He mused, while Harry looked thoughtful.  
“Me neither actually, I don’t even know where it is” He said, frowning.  
“It’s by the kitchens” Siri said, “It’s really nice” He added, “And comfy”  
“How are you doing Ori?” Draco asked curiously.  
“Good, I really like Slytherin and all my classes, but Herbology class kind of sucks” Ori murmured, causing Draco to chuckle.  
“I was never a big fan of Herbology either, too much dirt” The blond said, shuddering playfully.  
Ori nodded, grinning at his Father contently, finally someone who understood his issues with dirt.  
“You two are ridiculous, you’re both fine with getting dirty playing Quidditch, but heaven forbid it’s for school work” Harry said, while Siri giggled.  
“Are not” Draco retorted, “I can wear gloves for Quidditch anyway, I have no desire to get dirt under my fingernails, especially for the sake of some bloody plant”  
“You’re such a ponce Dray” Harry said, chuckling. Siri and Ori grinned, watching their parents playfully bicker was exactly like being back home.  
“What’s so funny?” Harry asked, tickling Ori’s sides lightly, smiling as his normally composed son dissolved into giggles.  
“You two” Siri said, trying to get away from Draco who was now tickling him as well.  
“What’s so funny about us?” Draco asked, touching his fingers lightly to Siri’s sides, the boy squirming wildly to get away from his Father.  
“Just how you tease one another, its like being back home” Ori said, his breath coming out in little gasps as he composed himself.  
“I’m glad we’re so amusing” Harry said dryly, though his green eyes sparkled playfully.  
The small family continued to chat and goof around for a few more hours. Finally the boys had to head down to dinner and Draco and Harry had to head home.  
“Bye Daddy” Siri said, hugging Harry tightly before hugging Draco as well.  
“Bye” Ori said, hugging both his parents as well. Professor McGonagall had returned to open the floo connection as well as escort the boys down to dinner.  
“Bye Professor, thank you for letting us visit the boys” Harry said while Draco scooped him up after they had said their goodbyes.  
“No problem Harry, Draco, they’re good boys” McGonagall said waving the two men off, closing the floo connection as soon as the fire had returned to its normal colour.  
“Thanks Professor” Ori said, Siri was sniffling lightly, though both of the twins were smiling from seeing the visit.  
“Lets go to dinner” McGonagall said with a small smile, knowing the boys would be a bit down for a day or two after seeing their parents. 

The twins felt a lot better after seeing their parents and working things out even more. It had been nice to forget about the drama of school and have some family time.  
“That was nice” Siri said, rubbing his eyes once or twice before following McGonagall from the room.  
“Yupp” Ori murmured, “Don’t worry, it’ll be Yule before we know it and we’ll get to see everyone” He said, wrapping a reassuring arm around his twin.  
“I know” Siri said, still looking a bit sad, “I know”

MOA

Draco sighed, setting Harry down on the couch, a small grin on his face.  
“That was nice” He murmured lightly, “Seeing the twins and what not” The blond said with as small smile.  
“It was, I think I miss them more then ever now though” Harry said, brushing a tear from his cheek. He adored his sons and he couldn’t believe how much he missed them when they were gone.  
“Me too” Draco admitted softly, brushing the tear off of Harry’s cheek.  
“I can’t believe how far off Yule is” Harry grumbled, shaking his head and leaning back on the couch.  
“It’ll pass quickly, we have lots to do before they get home” Draco said lightly, trying to cheer his husband up.  
The floo flared to life as Lucius and Narcissa stepped through, immediately making themselves comfortable on the spare couch.  
“How was seeing the boys” Narcissa asked as Mipsy came and served tea and scones. The blonde woman accepted a delicate cup of tea, examining the scones curiously before opting not to take one.  
“It was good, they’re doing much better now” Draco said, taking a scone and thanking Mipsy with a nod. 

 

“It’s a relief to know that they’re getting along once again, it’s unnatural for them to be at odds with one another like that” Lucius said, sipping his own tea.  
“I know, I was so worried” Harry murmured softly, “I was tempted to pull them out of school” He admitted, “Not that it would really help with anything”  
“No, but its always difficult to know you’re children are suffering without you and there’s nothing you can really do” Narcissa reassured, “They would have worked things out, and they did, it just took some time and a nudge in the right direction. No matter what those boys love one another and I doubt they could really stay mad at one another for a long time” She said, looking thoughtful.  
“I know” Harry murmured, “I was just worried”  
“As were we” Lucius said, “Having the boys fighting like that upsets us all” He said, shaking his head.  
“I just can’t believe we have to wait till Yule to see them again” Draco said, giving Harry’s hand a squeeze.  
“The time will fly by” Narcissa murmured, “And then they’ll be home again, wreaking havoc” She said with a small smile.  
“Is it sad that I’m excited for that?” Harry murmured, “I can’t wait till they come home”  
“Its a bit sad, wait until they blow up the green house again, then you’ll be praying for them to go back to school” Lucius teased.  
“It’ll be great to have them home, even if they do destroy things” Draco said with a small grin.  
“You say that now...” Narcissa teased, taking another sip of her tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, since this is a totally alternate universe story, I sort of avoided using J.K's names for the kids. So yea..  
> Just figured I'd let you know before someone reviews with the actual names. I do know Ron and Hermione's children are Hugo and Rose and that Bill and Fleur have Victoire, Dominique and Louise.


	4. Desperate Times

Halloween was fast approaching, time had been flying by at school. Jamie Weasley was still madly researching everything and anything to do with Harry Potter and declaring him legally unable to take care of himself. The twins remained oblivious of this latest threat to their family as they were far to busy preparing for the Halloween feast and party. The upper years were getting a dance in the Great Hall, and the younger years were getting a special party down in the dungeons.   
“Are you excited?” Michael asked as he put the finishing touches on his vampire costume.   
“Yea, I worked hard on this costume” Ori said, brushing his blond hair back from his eyes, he was dressed up as a Quidditch player, his father actually, having owled home for a special costume and broom.   
“You look just like your dad, its sort of creepy” Michael said with a small smile.   
“That is the point Zabini” Ori said with a grin, checking the time.  
“C’mon we need to get to the feast” Michael said with a grin, the two boys heading out of the Common Room, laughing and talking the whole way. 

MOA

“I can’t believe they’re doing this again” Draco growled angrily, staring down at the letter Harry had just handed him. Harry nodded dumbly, his green eyes slightly glassy, indicating his level of shock.   
“Its been years since they dredged this up” Harry murmured, rubbing a hand over his slightly chapped lips.   
Draco nodded, silver eyes reading over the words penned neatly on the page.   
“They’re saying some new information has come to light regarding your ability to safely parent our children. They’re calling for a meeting with us and the Ministry, basically they’re saying when the boys are home for the summer you are incapable for caring for them on your own because I work full time” Draco murmured. “Also, Molly is trying for custody of you again, which is just a farce” Draco grumbled, though he was a bit worried. If the Ministry declared Harry as incapable of caring for the twins during the summer, Molly might try to file for Harry again, arguing that if he’s incapable of taking care of children, he is incapable of taking care of himself and needs to be in someone else’s care. This wasn’t good, the argument was much better this time, and it could be bad, very bad. 

“We need to speak to Severus” Harry murmured gently, “He mentioned working on a potion to fix my spine, I know it was more of a hobby for him, but we might need it now. The Ministry can’t declare me incapable of caring for myself or our children if I’m physically sound. This entire suit is based on me being paralyzed and in a wheelchair” He said, Draco nodding in understanding. If Harry could walk, the Weasleys didn’t have a leg to stand on, and right now they needed that advantage. 

MOA

Sirius read over the letter from his parents worriedly. He and Ori were sitting in the library doing their homework when their father’s owl had appeared, which was odd, since it was nowhere near a meal time, which was typically when students received post.   
“Do you think it’s true?” Siri asked his twin, folding up the letter once the pair were done with it, not wanting the note to fall into the wrong hands.   
“Sounds like it is, Dad and Father sound really concerned” Orion murmured, “They said the investigation is beginning already and we’re going to be interviewed by ministry officials and everything” Orion added, scowling.   
“This isn’t good” Siri murmured, “They’re trying to take Dad away again, like they did before we were born” He scowled as well, unconsciously mimicking Orion.   
“What if they decide to take Dad away and us? What if we have to go live with someone else?” Siri asked, chewing his lip, going from angry to worried.   
“They won’t, it’s only Dad they’re worried about. But, if we did have to go live with someone else, it’d either be Grandma and Papa or our godfathers” Orion said. Fred and George had been named godfathers to the boys, Fred being Siri’s and George had Ori, so if anything were to happen, the boys were in good hands.   
“I don’t like this” Siri muttered, he loved his Uncles and grandparents but he didn’t want to lose his Dad nor did he want to be sent to live somewhere else.   
“Don’t worry” Orion murmured, “Like Papa and Father would ever allow someone to try and take Dad away. They’ve tried before and failed” He said firmly, squeezing his brother’s hand. Siri nodded, though he still didn’t look overly assured, he really, really, really didn’t like this situation.   
“C’mon lets finish our homework” Orion said, trying to distract his brother. “Potions’ is due tomorrow and you’re only half done” He added, his tone mock serious. Siri rolled his eyes, but Orion’s ploy had worked and Siri relaxed as he tugged his parchment towards him. 

-Blood-

“Mrs. Abbot you can’t be serious” Lucius Malfoy said, his hands tightening on his familiar cane as he looked at Hannah Abbot, the girl, a Hufflepuff if he remembered correctly, had graduated with Harry and Draco and was the representative sent from the Ministry to review Harry’s case.   
“But I am Mr. Malfoy, I have been assigned by the department to investigate these claims that Mr. Potter-Malfoy is not fit to remain with his children alone as well as examine his mental competence in order to care for himself” She said primly, straightening the papers she had placed in front of her.   
“I understand that Mrs. Abbot, however I do not understand why the Ministry has even allowed this issue to be drudged up again” Lucius drawled, narrowing his eyes at the girl. “The original case was dropped eleven years ago and never since then has my son-in-law’s parenting skills been called into question. What I do not understand Mrs. Abbot is why this is suddenly an issue now” He said, fingers drumming against his cane.   
Hannah flushed, clearly she was unaccustomed to dealing with someone like Lucius.   
“You see Mr. Malfoy, the Ministry deals with all cases where children are in danger with extreme seriousness. Because Mr. Potter-Malfoy is a very high-profile citizen anything concerning him is considered very high priority” She said, shuffling her papers again. “I am conducting this investigation on behalf of the Minister and the Department of Magical Law Enforcement” Hannah explained, “I am here because I need to conduct interviews with those who associate with Mr. Potter-Malfoy as well as take a survey of his home to see if it is a conducive and safe environment for himself and his children. If I find, at all, that there are issues I will have to follow procedure and remove Mr. Potter-Malfoy from the home until such a time that he is deemed capable of caring for himself and caring for his children” She said primly, like most people in the wizarding world, Hannah had been horrified when Harry had married Draco Malfoy and she felt that he would be better of in the Weasley home, it was probably safer for him.   
Lucius sneered, his silver-grey hair shining lightly as he surveyed the girl in front of him.   
“I assure you Mrs. Abbot you will find that my son-in-law is completely capable of caring for himself and his children and this lawsuit is a complete farce and a waste of Ministry resources” He said, smirking as she scowled at him.   
“Be that as it may Mr. Malfoy, I will continue with my investigation and I promise you that if I find anything off or out of place Mr. Potter-Malfoy will be placed with a family we, the Department, deem fit and he will not be returned” Hannah said, her tone shrill as she grabbed her papers and stalked out of his office.  “Well damn” Lucius grumbled, shaking his head in annoyance and disgust, it seemed this would only get worse. 

MOA

Siri and Orin shifted uncomfortably in the abandoned classroom as Mrs. Hannah Abbot settled herself in front of them.   
“It’s just a few questions boys, nothing to worry about” The blonde haired woman said with a small smile.   
“We know, our Papa owled us” Orion said, his arm wrapped stiffly around Siri’s shoulders.   
“Well then” Hannah said, her smile falling as she looked at the Malfoy twins. Her eyes were, inadvertently drawn to the scar on Siri’s cheek. She knew how he got that scar and well it could be argued Harry was a hero for saving his son, the baby would never have been placed in such danger in different circumstances. Smirking, she jotted a quick note down on her piece of parchment before returning her attention to the boys.   
“So then” She murmured, positioning the parchment on the desk, her quill prepared. 

Half an hour later, Siri and Ori left the room, both of them stunned. They had been assured that the questions would be standard and nothing to worry about. But that question session had been hell and neither boy felt that they had done a good job. None of the questions had really been about how good their parents were at raising them, but about specific events in which Harry had had a bit of difficult with the boys, painting a very bad picture of their Dad.   
“We need to owl Father” Orion said, dragging his brother to the owlery where he scribbled a hasty note to his father and sent it off. While Orion was reacting, Siri was in a state of shock, the woman had gone on a rant about his injury, even going so far as to take a picture of his scar for her ‘file’ as she said, nearly reducing the young boy to tears.   
Finishing with the owl, Orion looked at his twin, Siri was standing next to him shaking, his face stark white. Sighing, Ori pulled his twin against him, hugging him fiercely, he knew he needed to get Siri to the hospital wing for a calming draught or something, but he didn’t want to let him go. Finally, Orion shook his head, gathering himself mentally before taking his brother’s hand and gently leading him to the Hospital Wing. 

Madame Pomfrey had just finished tidying up her office when the two Potter-Malfoy twins came into the room. She took one look at Sirius and had him into bed with a calming draught laced with a mild sleep aid. As soon as the blond boy was sleep, she turned to his brother expectantly. Orion sighed, sitting down in the chair next to Siri’s bed and began to speak in a hushed tone, filling the nurse in on everything that had happened. Poppy frowned, why had there not been a teacher present when the boys had been interviewed, it was completely illegal to speak to a minor without a parent or guardian present.   
“I need to speak to the Head Mistress” She murmured, “If you’re feeling well enough you may head to your Common Room Mr. Potter-Malfoy, I’ll be keeping your twin overnight, for observation and to ensure he gets a good sleep” She said, casting a charm to alert her if Siri awoke before bustling out of the infirmary, closely followed by Orion, though he turned towards the dungeons and she towards the tower that housed Minerva’s office. 

MOA

Draco was raging, he had already broken a very expensive vase and was working his way through some rather nice plates.   
“Draco” Narcissa Malfoy gasped as she came through the floo, staring in shock at the wreckage around the room.   
Draco whirled, he had tear tracks on his face and he looked distraught and very angry.   
“Mother” He murmured stiffly, though he looked absolutely depressed.   
“Draco what happened?” Narcissa asked, carefully stepping across the room to pull a plate from her son’s shaking hands.  
“They interviewed the boys” Draco murmured, “Illegally, and now Harry’s been dragged to the Ministry for questioning himself” He showed his mother the note from Orion.   
“Siri was devastated after the interview and spent the night in the Hospital wing” He said, wringing his hands together, “After the interview with the boys that foul Abbot woman decided to take Harry into the Ministry to interview him. This entire case is going to hell in a hand-basket” The blond man said, raking his fingers through his hair, looking at his mother worriedly.   
“Why aren’t you with him?” Narcissa asked, frowning.   
“They took him while I was at work, I just got home ten minutes ago” Draco said, showing her the second note, this one from Harry which looked hastily scrawled.   
“Floo your father” Narcissa said, taking over once she realize her son wasn’t exactly functioning just yet. Draco nodded numbly, Narcissa pulled out her wand and banished the glass, pouring herself a cup of tea and contemplating what they could do. 

MOA

Harry shuddered as the Ministry official sent to collect him, dropped him back off at his house. He winced as he was dumped into his wheelchair, he hated this, this nonsense. Pushing himself into the house he was rather surprised to find not only an anxious Draco awaiting him, but Lucius and Narcissa as well.   
“Are you alright?” Draco demanded, immediately going to his husband’s side and pulling him into his arms.   
“Fine, just really pissed off” Harry murmured, letting Draco scoop him up and settle him on the couch.  
“The boys mentioned that they were asking very leading questions” Lucius murmured, “Was it the same thing with you?” He asked curiously.   
“Yes, it was really bad. They didn’t really assess my parenting skills, so much as bring up very specific events, ones in which I am unable to fully parent” He murmured, “Scenarios I suppose you could call them” He shrugged, “Most of the questions also pertained to when the boys were just babies, events like dealing with stairs, or them learning to walk, nothing that would happen with two eleven year olds”  
“I don’t like this” Draco murmured, “I know a lot of people were worried about our marriage initially, but eleven years have gone by without incident, I think this is something more then just the Weasleys” He said, pulling Harry against him.   
“Have you spoken to Severus?” Harry asked his husband, while Lucius called Mipsy to bring dinner into the sitting room.   
“Yes, I stopped by after work” Draco murmured, “He was doing some experiments with a potion to reverse the injury on your spine, but it was more for his amusement then anything. Now he’s working seriously on the project and he hopes to have some results within the next month or so” He murmured, pulling Harry against him protectively.   
“Well, if he manages to figure something out before all this starts to heat up” Harry murmured, not at all happy. Draco nodded, just cuddling against his husband and trying to offer Harry some comfort and love which he could tell the raven-haired man needed. 

MOA

Molly Weasley beamed as she finished her floo call with Hannah Abbot. She nodded her head smartly as she began to make dinner. The case was proceeding nicely and she couldn’t be happier. Soon enough Harry would be with a proper light family where he could forget about all those nasty thoughts the Malfoys had put in his head. She knew it seemed off, dredging up this old case after eleven years but she and Ginny had never given up hope, and with Hermione and Jamie onboard, finding obscure laws to help their case, everything was just seeming to go according to plan. She sighed, glancing at the clock, soon everyone would be here for dinner, minus Fred and George of course, but she didn’t really count them among her family members anymore. She couldn’t wait to have Harry in the house, back around the table with all of them. It would be like her family was complete again. With that thought in mind, Molly waved her wand, setting the table before carefully putting the heavy dishes on the table after it was set, relishing the quiet moment before everyone began to floo in.   
Soon, everything would be good again. 

MOA

Severus sighed, looking over the cauldron intently for a moment. It had been awhile since he had had to brew a potion with so much pressure behind it. Normally he created new potions to expand his stores or for the sheer challenging of making something new. Now, for the first time since the fall of Voldemort, Severus had to make a potion and quickly. He relished the feeling, the pressure as he strived to create something that would inevitably change Harry’s life and the lives of many other witches and wizards with sever spinal injuries.   
“Newt eyes” He mumbled, carefully adding the small, black dots with precise motions to the steaming liquid.   
“Salamander blood” He said thoughtfully, carefully adding three drops of the red liquid to the now dark green potion. He furrowed his brow, snatching up the stained potions’ journal and carefully making a notation as he examined the potion again. While he relished the challenge, he very much wanted to prefect this potion and quickly. He didn’t want anything bad to happen to Harry, nor to Ori and Siri and right now the Weasleys and the Ministry were threatening the security and happiness of the very few people that Severus considered to be his family.   
“Damn them anyway” Severus muttered in annoyance, picking up a crystal bottle of Unicorn blood (freely given) and examined it for a moment before carefully adding four precise drops to the green liquid. The potion flashed brightly, turning to a crystal green colour (almost matching Harry’s eyes) and Severus grinned. This was a very good sign, and Severus knew he was on the right track. Of course he still had a ways to go, but he was pleased with his progress thus far. Hopefully he’d manage to perfect this before Harry had the Weasleys ended up back in the court room. He knew the boys were supposed to be going home for Yule and he fully intended for them to go home to a complete family, not missing a family member or anything.


	5. Never Mess with a Malfoy

Siri sighed, kicking his feet absentmindedly as he and Kevin went over his Herbology essay.   
“This is really well written Siri” Kevin praised, smiling as the little boy as he beamed in response.   
“Thanks Kevin” Siri said, carefully rolling up the parchment and sliding it in his bag. “I have to go and meet Ori by the Quidditch pitch” The blond haired boy said with a grin.   
“Have fun, I’ll see you at dinner” Kevin said with a smile, watching the little boy rush to his dorm room to store his bag before taking off and heading outside. 

Running across the snow covered lawn, Siri headed towards the Quidditch stands where he saw Orion sitting with a few of his friends. He frowned as he watched some of his former friends, Haley and Cassie get up, stick their noises in the air and leave. He sighed, wondering why the two girls who he had once counted as being among his best friends, now hated him. He really hoped it wasn’t based on his house but he had a feeling that the two die hard Slytherin girls were angry at him. 

“Hey” He said, scrambling into the Slytherin stands and grinning at his brother and Michael.   
“Hey” The two green-clad boys chorused, smiling at the Hufflepuff first year.   
“What’s up?” Siri asked, settling next to Orion and looking at the papers the boys had spread out around them.   
“We were just working on some stuff for potions” Orion said, shoving the papers away hastily, as if he didn’t want his brother to see.   
“Did we have a potions assignment?” Siri asked worriedly, “I don’t remember any assignments” He said, chewing his bottom lip worriedly.   
“Its an extra credit assignment” Michael pipped up, “Nothing for you to worry about” He added, buckling up his bag and nodding to Orion. “I’ll see you both later” He said with a wave as headed down from the stands and across the snowy grounds towards the castle. Orion nodded and refreshed the warming charm he had set on the bench so that he and his friends could talk.  
Siri looked at Orion with a raised eyebrow, clearly not buying the ‘extra credit assignment’ story, but he didn’t comment.   
“So, have you heard from Father and Daddy?” Siri asked Orion curiously, he knew that the preliminary hearing had been that morning, which was essentially to decide if the case was worth pursuing and whether or not the allegations were serious.   
“No, not yet” Orion responded, “But they said they’d owl us as soon as everything was sorted out, I’m hoping the wait means that the claims are being dismissed and that Daddy will be home for Yule” He said, shrugging. Siri nodded, he really hoped that the court saw this as a joke and dismissed everything because he really didn’t want his family to be broken up.   
Orion wrapped his arm around his brother, hugging him reassuringly though he too was worried.   
Siri nodded, rubbing his fingers through his hair, another nervous habit of his.   
“I just hope everything works out, I don’t want our family to be all split up” He said, his voice low.   
“Don’t worry, Papa and Father would never, ever let them take Daddy, nor would Daddy ever allow himself to be taken, just because his legs don’t work doesn’t mean he’s not capable of taking care of himself” Orion said, nodding his head to accent his point. Siri nodded again, letting his hands drop from his hair.  “You know that and I know that, but it sure seems like the Ministry is convinced that because you have a physical handicap like Daddy’s not being able to walk that you’re useless” The shorter blond said, shaking his head in disgust.   
“Well as Papa always says ‘the Ministry is filled with idiots’ or something like that” Orion said with a chuckle. Siri giggled, nodding his head in agreement, it was no secret in their house how much their parents and grandparents detested the ministry. 

MOA

Harry let out a relieved sigh as he and Draco left the large court room closely followed by Narcissa and Lucius.   
“Well that went well” Lucius said, a pleased smile on his face.   
“For now” Draco grumbled darkly, “I wish they had dismissed the case entirely” He mumbled in explanation at the surprised faces turned his way.   
“Well I think that would be too much to expect at this point” Harry murmured, “I’m just pleased that the Wizengamot decided to drop this for now so we can have Yule together as a family” He murmured, letting Draco pull him into his arms in order to floo back to their home.   
The conversation was stopped for the moment, until the entire family (minus the twins) were settled comfortably in the sitting room of Draco and Harry’s house. 

“I know it was a bit naive to hope for this entire thing to just get swept under the rug, but I’d like everyone to just realize they can’t be so involved in mine and Harry’s relationship” Draco murmured once he’d ordered refreshments from the house elves.   
“Draco, I’ve had people overly involved in my life since I entered the wizarding world, they’ll continue to meddle in my life for as long as they can. The most we can do is show them a united front and make them realize that our lives are just that, ours” Harry said, smiling at his husband. It was funny, before his battle with Voldemort, Harry had always been extremely easy to anger, and things like this court case would have set him off in an instant. However after the accident he had really had to learn to control his temper and work hard at rationally thinking things through and overcoming obstacles that had once been effortless for him. It had been a humbling process, but on some level he was grateful for it, without that final battle and that bloody curse, he would never had ended up with Draco, nor would he have had his children. Now, he just had to prove to the rest of the world that he was capable of being a parent to his children, and he was damn well going to prove that he was the best parent out there. Smiling to himself he accepted a glass of wine from Mipsy, taking a small sip and relaxing. He was not going to let the Weasleys or the Wizarding world boss him around nor try and control him, he’d fought Voldemort and won and he wasn’t about to lose to some trumped up politicians and a family he no longer wanted anything to do with (barring Fred, George, Bill and Charlie of course).   
Lucius nodded his head at his son-in-law, smiling proudly.   
“Exactly Harry, we have to show the Wizarding community and the Ministry that you are a strong, capable young man and a wonderful father, and you shall have our support every step of the way. Severus’ and Remus’ as well” He said with a small smile.  “I know Lucius, thank you” Harry said, smiling lightly at the older Malfoy.   
Draco let out a sigh, taking a relieved sip of his wine and nodded, blond hair falling into his silver eyes as he ddi so. “Point made” He murmured, “It’ll be a hard battle but we shall win” He smiled, “And we shall prove once and for all that we are in love and that no one can stop us from feeling that way” 

MOA

Siri’s eyes grew wide as he saw his Daddy’s owl flying towards his table. Grinning as the pretty barn owl settled next to him and stuck out her leg, he carefully pulled off the letter and fed the pretty bird some of his chicken before she took off again. Across the hall, Orion was watching his twin intently, it was rare for owls to deliver mail at dinner so this could be either really good or really bad news. Siri carefully opened up the letter, which was addressed to both himself and his twin. 

Dear Siri and Ori, 

I have really good news for you boys! I will be home for Yule holidays!  
We had the hearing this morning and it was decided that at this stage of the trial I can remain at home. On the other hand, the case with the Weasley family wasn’t dismissed as completely ridiculous, so we still have to return to court after the holidays to deal with all of this some more. But we can worry about that later, for now just be happy that I shall see you both for Christmas! I’m very excited to see you boys, as is your father and we’re both anxiously awaiting your return home in just a few short weeks. 

I love you both!  
Daddy

Siri breathed a huge sigh of relief as he read the letter before carefully folding it away. A happy grin blossomed on his pale face as he continued his dinner with vigor, he had been so anxious about this whole thing he had lost his appetite but now it was back and he was ravenous. 

Finally dinner was over and Orion rushed across the hall to meet up with his twin.   
“Well?” He demanded looking expectantly at the letter in Siri’s hands. Chuckling, Siri handed over the letter, watching his twin’s face intently as he read it.   
“Thank the gods” Ori breathed, beyond happy his Dad would be home for Christmas.   
“Sucks that the whole trial wasn’t dismissed but at least we’ll get to see him at Christmas” He added, handing the folded letter back to his twin.   
Siri nodded in agreement, he couldn’t wait to see his parents and now there were now dark clouds marring the coming holiday.   
After a quick hug the boys parted way, Orion towards the dungeons and Siri towards the kitchens. 

MOA

“So what have you heard?” Orion asked Michael as he settled in Slytherin Common Room, claiming a warm leather chair right by the fire.   
“Weasley’s been bragging in the Common Room about getting the ‘boy-who-lived’ living with her grandparents and out from under the control of the so-called ‘dark side’ and away from the evil influences of the Malfoy family” Michael said. Causing Orion to shaking his head and groan in annoyance.   
“So she’s taking credit?” Orion asked intently.   
“Yes, according to my sources she’s the one who discovered some of these obscure laws that the Weasley family are using in their arguments in order to gain control or guardianship of your Dad” Michael explained. Orion frowned, looking thoughtful as he ran his fingers through his hair.   
“If she found the laws, that means she found the books at Hogwarts” He murmured, “If we can find the books and find the laws, we might be able to send the information to my parents and the might be able to come up with something from them to oppose the Weasleys” Orion said thoughtfully. Michael nodded in agreement, closing his charms book which he hadn’t been reading anyway.   
“Well it was beneficial to us that she’s been bragging about this. She managed to really irritate some of the other Gryffindors. It seems the family doesn’t have nearly as much support in this cause than they thought. She’s been hexed and everything” Michael said with a grin.   
“Good, public support will play an important role in this matter” Orion murmured, “If the Weasleys don’t have public support, the Ministry will drop the case because the last thing they want is to look bad” He said, looking happy. Michael nodded in agreement, his eyes lighting up as he had a thought.   
“Maybe you should talk to your parents about hiring a publicist? My parents did that when they first got married because of all the dark and light propaganda going on at the end of the war” Michael suggested. “I bet they could benefit from having someone help them change public opinion and promote them as a good, normal, happy couple”  
Orion nodded, looking thoughtful once again.   
“I think I’ll owl them, tell them all about this” Orion said, snagging a piece of Michael’s parchment and a quill and began composing a letter.

MOA

Harry sighed contently as he sank into the bath tub, relishing the warmth that seeped into his cold body. Ever since he’d been paralyzed he’d had a very hard time keeping warm and warming charms only did so much. Smiling to himself, Harry let his eyes close though he didn’t fall asleep, he let his mind drift back to the scene in the court room from earlier. 

-Flashback-

The atmosphere in the room was tense, Draco’s hands were clamping tightly into Harry’s shoulder as they sat behind the table set up for their and their lawyers use. The Weasleys were beside them, though there was a space between their table and the table housing the family of red heads. Ron, Hermione, Arthur, Molly and Ginny were all staring at him intently, and Harry’s hands twisted anxiously as he regarded the current head of the Wizengamot, Minister Fudge. He’d been in control since he’d dismissed Albus Dumbledore after Harry’s fourth year of schooling. The man looked as pompous as ever, though much older and with a bigger gut.   
He coughed presumptuously, drawing all attention to him and Harry felt Draco’s fingers bite into his shoulder once more before they fell from his back completely.   
“Well we all know why we’re here. The Wizengamot has examined all evidence presented by both parties and as of this time the court has not seen it as necessary to remove Mr. Potter-Malfoy from his home at this current time, we will be revisiting this case at a later date which you will be notified of via owl post” He said, all in one go. Harry blinked, gaping up at the man as Molly Weasley began to shake with fury.   
Harry was shocked, he had expected this to be a long, drawn out process and for them to just announce whatever they’d just announced, well he hadn’t expected that at all.   
“Minister” Molly’s shrill voice, “Surely you cannot just dismiss this for the time being. Harry is not safe in that home, nor are his children safe with him as the primary care taker” She shrieked, causing everyone around her to wince at the harsh tone of her voice.   
“Mrs. Weasley, the Wizengamot understands your position and this issue is not being dismissed, its just getting put aside for the time being” Fudge snapped, “As of now there is not enough evidence to remove Mr. Potter from Malfoy care, nor is their any evidence suggesting he is an unfit parent. Like all our cases, the Wizengamot will be giving this the utmost attention, and we are taking a step back to review everything presented to us and allow for both parties to submit more evidence for their arguments” He said, his bowler hat shaking on his head as he tried to restrain his rage. “Case dismissed” He said, his tone strict to ensure no further arguing.   
“But Minister” Molly appealed, turning pleading eyes on the man as did Ginny and Hermione. Ron and Arthur just looked extremely uncomfortable with the display.   
“No buts Mrs. Weasley, case dismissed!” Fudge yelled, banging his gavel on the podium, causing the occupants of the room to flinch. “Now, I suggest you all leave” He ordered.   
Harry and Draco took no time to rush out of the courtroom where they met Lucius and Narcissa who had been seated in the circular room, but not on the floor with harry and Draco.  
“That went surprisingly well” Lucius drawled, ignoring the gaggle of angry Weasleys behind them.   
“Just wait Malfoy” Molly snapped as they brushed past the pair harshly, “Soon things will be back how they’re supposed to be and Harry can live with a family that cares for him and knows how to handle all his special needs” She said, her tone angry. Ginny made an angry noise and stalked past them, closely followed by Hermione and the Weasley males.   
Harry’s fingers dug into his legs to prevent himself from snapping at the red-headed family. He knew nothing he could say at this point would prevent the family from attempting to destroy his life. Sighing, he forced his attention back to his family, to the people who loved him.   
“Lets just go home” He said, his voice soft, softer then he wanted it to be.   
“Of course love, we’ll have to let the boys know you’ll be home for Yule, they’ll be ecstatic” Draco said, heading towards the floo bank in the atrium of the ministry. 

-End Flashback-

Harry sighed, shaking the thoughts from his mind as the bathroom door opened.  
“You’re pruning” Draco whined playfully, bending over to kiss his husband soundly on the lips. Harry chuckled, shrugging lightly and grinning unabashedly at Draco.  “Its warm though” He whined, splashing the water lightly as if to emphasize his point.   
“Are you cold?” Draco asked, Harry always got rather chilly in the winter, despite warming charms and fires.   
“Yea a bit” Harry murmured with a shrug. “The healers told me to expect that though, when I first spoke to them, they said its because I have like no circulation in my legs, so they get cold and by extension the rest of my body does” Harry sad with a small smile. “Just something I’ve learned to live with”  
“I know, I just hate to see you so uncomfortable” Draco murmured, helping Harry out of the tub and wrapping him up in a big, fluffy, warm towel.  “Dray” Harry whined, laughing as his husband cuddled him much like they would the twins when they were younger after a bath.   
“What love? Can’t I be happy?” Draco asked, kissing Harry’s forehead as he carefully set him on the bed and summoned a pair of sleep pants and boxers for him. Harry rolled his eyes and carefully dressed himself under the watchful eyes of his very overprotective husband.   
“Of course you can be happy” Harry said with a smirk, pulling himself up so he was seated on the bed. “In fact, I’m very happy as well. I wrote the boys just after your parents left, I can’t wait to see them” He said, accepting a warm pull over from Draco.   
“Me neither, only a few weeks though” Draco said, kissing Harry’s messy, slightly damp hair. “Should we do something? For Yule I mean?” Draco asked his husband.   
“I was thinking we could spend it at your parents place. I’m sure the boys will want to be with their grandparents anyway, and we could have Remus, Sev, Fred and George over as well, for christmas eve and christmas day” Harry suggested.   
“That sounds good” Draco murmured, “I’m sure my parents will be onboard” He added, grinning. Narcissa would be thrilled to have everyone in the Manor, and the wards would afford the family so much needed privacy.   
“I wish time would move faster” Harry murmured, “I miss them so much, I never thought I would be so out of sorts without them here” He admitted.   
“Well its understandable, for eleven years they’ve been with us and now for the first time we’ve been without them. Four months is a long time to go without seeing our children” Draco murmured. Harry nodded, summoning Siri and Ori’s baby book from the nearby shelf. He had documented everything about the boys to-date and he liked reliving memories.   
“Do you remember their first steps?” Harry asked Draco, showing him the picture, it had been adorable day for the entire family and extremely happy.   
“Of course” Draco murmured, sitting down next to Harry and looking at the picture. 

-Flashback-

Harry was seated on the floor, back leaning up against the couch as he watched his two sons crawl around the room playing. Draco was at practice and Narcissa and Lucius were shopping in Diagon Alley. The room had a perimeter charm on it, preventing either boy from going out of Harry’s line of sight, near the fire place or near any of the doors. It worked well, and allowed Harry to spend quality time with his children without needing anyone else’s help.   
The floo flared, and Draco stepped through, covered in mud and water from Quidditch practice.   
“Hey love” Draco said stepping through the charm which was keyed to Orion and Sirius, not any of the adults.   
“Hey how was practice?” Harry asked, watching as Orion pushed himself into a standing position, absentmindedly he readied the camera, both boys had been standing quite regularly but no walking yet.   
“Good, we had to quit early because of the weather” Draco said, watching Orion intently.   
“Hey Ori” He cooed, bending down and opening up his arms. He’d done this a lot recently, he very much wanted to see his children walk, particularly to him. The baby gave a toothy grin and wobbled before taking a step towards his Father, arms outstretched towards Draco. Harry gave a gasp and began snapping pictures almost immediately. Orion made it a step or two before falling back on his bottom, only to be scooped up in Draco’s muddy arms and kissed repeatedly on the cheek. Siri giggled, watching his brother and Father and used Harry’s shoulder to pull himself up. Both men stilled, watching Siri intently as he clung to Harry before taking a hesitant step forward. The camera flashed again as the baby made it another step before falling forward, though before he hit the carpet Harry had scooped him up and was showering him with kisses similar to those Draco was giving Orion.  
“I can’t believe it” Harry said, tears in his eyes, “First steps from both of them” Draco was beaming as he cradled his giggling son.   
“Mother and Father are going to be so angry they missed this” The blond said, kissing Ori’s nose before going over and planting a kiss on Siri’s brow.   
Harry nodded in agreement, still stunned by what had just happened. He glanced at his husband, wrinkling his nose at the mud on Draco and subsequently on Orion.   
“You’re going to need a shower, both of you” He added, laughing at his giggling baby boy. 

-End Flashback-

“It was so cute” Harry murmured, tracing the picture of Orion in Draco’s arms, both of them covered in mud.  
“It was, and you told me I needed to shower” Draco said petulantly.   
“You were tracking mud all over the house” Harry said, chuckling, “And all over the kids, they were both muddy in seconds”  
“Well, either way I’m glad I was there for that milestone” Draco said, kissing Harry’s cheek.   
“Me too Dray, I’m so happy we’re together and with two great children” Harry said softly, a small sigh escaping him.   
“I love you” Draco murmured, closing the book and pulling Harry into his arms.   
“I love you too Draco” Harry said, pressing his face into his husband’s firm chest.


	6. Noel Noel

Draco shifted anxiously on the stone platform as he, and many other parents and family members, anxiously awaited the arrival of the gleaming, scarlet train to pull into the station. Draco glanced at the large clock which was situated right above the entrance to the magical platform. Five minutes to the hour, the train was due (as usual) right on the hour, but this was Draco’s first time doing this and he was extremely anxious about everything from the train being late to something far more drastic. He knew, logically, from his own years taking the Hogwarts Express that it was never late and if anything happened then the school would have informed them (the families waiting on the platform) immediately. But the illogical (parent) part of his brain was panicking. Finally as the clock struck the hour the scarlet engine pulled into the station, coming to a full stop with a large bellow of steam. If Draco had been anyone else, anything but a Malfoy he would have been bouncing with excitement and probably joining the cue of over eager parents crowding around the train, waiting for their children. Instead, Draco stood back, keeping away from the crowd though he allowed a small smile to grace his normally stoic features. He really wanted to see his children. 

Finally the doors opened and suddenly the tidal wave of students poured off the train. Draco’s sharp eyes picked out the trade mark blond hair of the Malfoy family and he waited patiently for his boys to notice him. He was standing with Blaise, Pansy, Vince, Millicent and Marcus (Astoria was away visiting with her parents) just a little ways back from the main crowd. He knew the twins would know where he was standing, since he had written them a few days previous to let them know. In a matter of moments as the crowd began to lessen, the small group of Slytherin students and one Hufflepuff made their way over to the group of passive-looking parents.   
“Father” Siri squeaked, rushing towards the tall blond, arms outstretched. Draco grinned, bending slightly and scooping up his son and resting him on his hips. The Slytherins all made their way over slowly, masks firmly in place though Draco noticed a lot of tension between Michael, Orion and the girls. He knew that Cassie and Haley hadn’t been at all supportive of Sirius’ sorting, but he had figured the group was over that issue with Orion getting over everything. It seemed, however, that he was wrong. He smiled lightly at Orion who came forward for a tentative hug but he was nowhere near as open as his twin with his emotions, though Draco figured that was alright, Orion had always been a lot more reserved then his twin.   
“Are we ready to go then?” He asked his boys, having already sent a house elf to collect their trunks. Both twins nodded, Siri still clinging to his father, head resting tiredly on his shoulder.   
“We’ll see you on New Years then Draco” Blaise murmured as he took his own son’s hand and smiled at his best friend. “Or before depending” He added as Michael looked at him with wide eyes. Pansy chuckled and the adults bid their goodbyes with promises to see one another in the near future. 

Draco and the twins headed over towards the large bank of fire places along the back wall of the magical station, still carrying Siri and holding Orion’s hand. Thankfully he didn’t have to deal with the bloody trunks, he could not manage that.   
As soon as a fire place freed up, Draco ushered the boys forward, setting Siri down so he could grab a pinch of the emerald powder and toss it into the magically lit flames. 

MOA

Harry was sitting anxiously on the coach staring intently at the main fire place in his and Draco’s spacious living room. His husband had left a little over half an hour ago to collect the boys, since he had wanted to be on the platform early, just in case. Just as Harry was beginning to get really anxious, the fire flared to life and Sirius came spilling out just managing to land on his feet clumsily.   
“Daddy” The small blond exclaimed, barreling into Harry’s outstretched arms and knocking him and Harry back against the couch. A moment later the floo flared to life again and Orion stepped through much more gracefully then his twin, though he quickly joined his Dad and twin on the couch, smiling as Harry pulled him in for a tearful hug.   
This was the scene that Draco walked in, a grin adorned his aristocratic face as he saw his husband on the couch practically buried underneath their children.   
Chuckling, Draco quickly tossed off his jacket and joined them on the couch, scooping Orion up as he did so and settling the eleven year old on his lap.   
No one spoke for a little while, the small family of four just soaking up the feeling of being complete again. 

Harry carefully rightened himself, Siri settled in his lap and his fingers running through the small blond’s hair.   
“How was school then?” Harry finally asked, twisting slightly so he could see Orion. “I mean, you both sound like you’re having a lot of fun from what we read in your letters” He added as both kids looked at him curiously.   
“We’re having a lot of fun” Orion murmured, settling against Draco’s chest and grinning at his father.   
“Good” Draco murmured. “How are your classes going? Any problems?” He asked curiously.   
“Well, transfiguration is hard” Siri said, pulling a face. Both parents shared a small chuckle, the youngster had complained multiple times about transfiguration in his letters to them.   
“Still?” Harry asked with a wrinkled brow as he frowned. “Why don’t you ask an older student to tutor you?” He asked curiously.   
“I asked Kevin and he’s been helping me” Siri murmured, “Doesn’t mean that its not hard” He added petulantly.   
“Perhaps talk to your house head or the Professor then?” Draco suggested. He didn’t like to hear that his children were struggling.   
“I will” Siri reassured his father with a grin as he rested his head on Harry’s shoulder.   
“What about you Ori?” Harry asked, smiling at the older twin.   
“History is a bit boring, but I’m not really struggling with anything” The Slytherin said with a smirk. Harry chuckled, Orion really was a little clone of Draco, not that Harry minded, he actually found it to be pretty adorable.   
“So, what’s going on with you two and the girls then?” Draco asked his son, his eyebrow arched as he regarded the pair.   
Orion let out an annoyed huff which surprised Harry. He had thought everything was good between the twins and their friends.  “Haley” Orion said, his teeth gritted, “Decided that since Siri wasn’t sorted into Slytherin he isn’t worthy of being her friend and Cassie is following her lead” Orion explained as Siri hid his face against Harry. Harry frowned, rubbing his son’s back affectionately.   
“Well clearly they aren’t good friends for you two then” The raven-haired man said with a firm shake of his head. “At least not until they apologize and come to their senses”  
“I agree, I’m relieved that Michael didn’t decide to side with them” He added, knowing it would be even harder on Orion and Sirius if they lost their best friend.   
“It makes things a bit annoying and hard in the Common Room” Orion admitted, “They ignore me and Michael and call us traitors to Slytherin for hanging out with a ‘Puff”  
“That’s ridiculous” Draco snorted, “You’re allowed to have friends or siblings in other houses, just because Hogwarts is separated into houses doesn’t mean that you have to only identify with the people in your house” The blond murmured as Harry nodded empathetically. 

After a few more moments of silence, Draco nudged Orion playfully.   
“Go get changed for dinner” He said lightly to the pair. “You’re still wearing school robes” He added with a smirk. Both twins laughed and scrambled off their respective parents laps and headed down the hallway to their bedrooms to get changed. 

“I’m so glad they’re back” Harry said, chuckling as Draco slid across the couch and pulled him against his side.   
“Me too” Draco said softly, kissing the top of Harry’s head lightly as they heard the light thumps and giggles coming from the twins rooms.   
“As much as I love Hogwarts and know that them attending is the right decision, it kills me to let them go for so long” Harry murmured, his head fitting itself perfectly under his husband’s chin.   
“I know what you mean, I really had no idea how hard it would be to be away from them” He said with a small sigh. “I guess as a student it’s a lot easier to deal with the separation from ones family since you’re so distracted by making new friends, classes and the castle itself” He mused.   
Harry nodded his agreement, he just wished he could see his children more often. 

MOA

Lucius and Narcissa stepped through the floo into the foyer of Harry and Draco’s small Manor. Draco had invited them for dinner that evening since the twins had just gotten home from school. Of course the entire family would be over to the main Manor for Christmas eve and day, since it was tradition.   
The tree was already up in the family room of the Manor and it was already packed with presents for the twins. Lucius and Narcissa had gone a little overboard in the amount of gifts they had gotten for the boys but it had been so long since they had seen them so they had been a bit overzealous. Narcissa knew for a fact that Harry had damn near purchase an entire toy store for the twins since he, like Lucius and Narcissa, had missed them and wanted to make Yule special, even if they all showed it by monetary means. It was a Malfoy thing. 

Drawn by the sounds of laughter, Lucius and Narcissa wandered towards the small family room, leaving their coats for one of the house elves to deal with. The Malfoy parents walked into the family room small smiles gracing both their faces as they saw the small family seated together on the couch. They seemed to be playing some muggle game or something, as Siri was miming something and a frustrated Orion was shouting different things at him while Harry and Draco roared with laughter. Coughing subtly, Lucius stepped into the room closely followed by his wife. Siri and Ori turned, eyes going comically wide as they saw their grandparents.   
“We get Grandma” Siri suddenly shouted, eyes wide as Narcissa looked at the pair, startled.   
“Excuse me?” The blonde female said as she arched an eyebrow at them.   
“We’re playing charades” Draco finally explained between soft chuckles. “Its a muggle game where you draw a card and must try and convey what it says without speaking or writing down what it is to your team. You have an allotted time and if you’re team guess correctly you score a point” Draco explained. Narcissa sighed, looking a bit worried before she looked at the begging expression on her grandsons faces.   
“Fine” She said with a chuckle, “But Lucius has to play on Harry and Draco’s team” She added, watching her husband begin to stutter and protest. After all, who would ever expect Lucius Malfoy, former Death Eater and known dark wizard, etc, to play a muggle game with his grandchildren. But, when Siri and Ori turned their lethal puppy dog eyes on him, the tall man sighed, before bowing his head and moving to sit in a spare chair followed by happy cheers from the twins and Harry. 

MOA

“I had no idea Papa would be so good at that game” Ori whispered to Siri as he and his twin followed their parents and grandparents towards the small dining room.   
“I didn’t even think he’d play” Siri said with a chuckle, “I guess he’s a good actor after everything he’s been through” He added thoughtfully. Draco and Harry had tried to shield their children from the worst of the war stories and the stories about their family, particularly Lucius. However, being at Hogwarts they had heard and been exposed to a lot, particularly some nasty prejudice against the Malfoy family. Orion nodded in agreement before he settled in his usual chair at the dinner table.  “Either way” He murmured to his twin, “He’s on our team next time we play” ignoring his grandmother’s mock scandalized expression.  “What? Am I not good enough for you? Is all you care about winning?” She asked, sniffing dramatically into her tissue. Orion laughed, but Siri flushed and looked sadly at his grandmother.   
“No” He said quickly, “You’re good enough” He said, not wanting to upset the woman. Narcissa laughed softly, smiling quickly to reassure her young grandson.   
“I’m teasing love” She said quickly, smiling as the elves quickly served dinner, thankfully distracting Siri from his small upset since he, like his twin was rather excited at the prospect of eating some of Mipsy and Flipsy’s cooking. 

“Father?” Orion pipped up after the family had fallen into silence to focus on their meal.   
“Hm?” Draco responded, sipping his wine and looking at his son curiously.   
“Can we go to Diagon Alley tomorrow? Or the next day?” Orion asked, biting his lip lightly, as if he’d get in trouble for asking.   
“I don’t see why we shouldn’t be able to” Draco murmured, looking at Harry curiously.   
“I don’t have a problem with going tomorrow. Is there a reason why?” The raven haired father asked his sons.   
“We still have to do our Christmas shopping” Orion explained, “Since first years can’t go to Hogsmead and owl orders are only good if you know exactly what you’re getting, we haven’t really been able to buy any presents yet” He added.   
“Ah, then of course we can go” Harry said as Draco nodded. Both twins beamed, they needed to find presents for their family and wanted to get good ones.   
“Are you going to come Daddy?” Siri asked Harry, whom he was seated next to. It was rare for Harry to brave Diagon Alley and with the thrall of Holiday shoppers it would be even more harrowing.   
“I don’t know yet kiddo, probably though” Harry murmured. He’d risk the alley in order to spend as much time with his children as possible. He hated the idea of being separated from them for even a minute during the holiday.   
Siri and Ori beamed, though they’d have to try and sneak away from their parents for a moment or two, but the fact that their parents-both of them-were most likely tagging along on this adventure was extremely exciting.   
“Are you two enjoying being home from school then? Do you have much homework?” Lucius asked as he sipped from his own wine as the plates were vanished and dessert was served.   
“I don’t have too much, just an essay for Charms” Siri said, “Kevin helped me with everything else before vacation started” The little blond mused, grinning lightly.   
“Well that’s not to bad” Narcissa commented with a grin. She was pleased to know that the twins didn’t have a lot of homework, it meant more time for them to all spend together.   
“What about you Orion?” Lucius asked curiously.   
“Potions stuff, but like Siri I’m pretty much all done” The first year Slytherin said with a grin.   
“And being home?” Narcissa prompted curiously.   
“I’m really happy to be back home” Siri said with a grin, “I love school and seeing my friends but I really missed everyone” He said with a small sigh.   
“Me too” Orion admitted, “Plus I like being in our house, with our parents and family and all our things” He added, “And my own bedroom” He said, as Siri nodded in agreement.   
“Ah, having a hard time adjusting to the dorms?” Draco asked, it hadn’t been easy for him either, learning to share a room with four other boys.   
“Its weird” Siri said, wrinkling his nose. “I like the guys I share a room with, but its weird learning to share everything and how to deal with people all the time. Especially when one of your dorm mates snores” He added, his voice lowered as if he was telling them a secret.   
“Ah, Ron used to snore” Harry said with a grimace. “My mates and I learned silencing charms really fast” He added with a chuckle. “Had too if we wanted to get a decent night sleep”  
“Can you teach me?” Orion asked, “My dorm mates are really loud at night”   
Draco chuckled, nodding his head in agreement.   
“I’m sure we can teach you two some secrets” He said with a grin, “I know a couple good tricks for dorm living. I had a really difficult time adjusting to living in a dorm” He added, his parents nodding in agreement.   
“Draco didn’t adjust well at first. We received numerous letters about it. In fact he demanded that we go to the school and force Dumbledore to give him his own room”  
“Did you?” Orion asked, wondering if he could convince his parents to convince the Headmistress that he needed his own room.   
“I tried” Lucius admitted with a chuckle, “But Dumbledore would have none of it and despite all my threats and attempts to buy him off, he just wouldn’t agree”  
“Stupid old coot” Draco grumbled, shaking his head in annoyance. “I really wanted that room as well. I didn’t mind living with Blaise and T-” He cut off, “Well I didn’t mind living with Blaise, but Vince and Greg were bloody awful”   
Harry chuckled, though it was a bit forced. They hadn’t really discussed Theodore Nott since after the whole kidnapping thing.   
“I liked my dorm mates, it was a bit awkward when Seamus and Dean got together but beyond that I really enjoyed having dorm mates” Harry admitted.   
“You, my dear, are odd” Draco said as the twins laughed, though both Harry and Draco kept occasionally glancing at Siri’s still scarred cheek. Whenever Theodore was mentioned both parents tended to hover around their youngest, both still felt really guilty about the whole kidnapping thing and Harry blamed himself for the scar on Siri’s cheek.   
“Am not” Harry grumbled, “It was just better than my home life” He said defensively as he took a bite of the tart Mipsy had made. Draco sighed, nodding his head in agreement. He and his parents knew about Harry’s awful past with the Dursley family so Draco supposed living in a dorm was a lot better than growing up in a cupboard under the stairs. Mentally kicking himself, Draco glanced at his family, a proud smile on his face. He was so relieved to have his children home, his parents and husband by his side. He just hoped that his plan with Severus was working out and he could keep it this way. But, for the time being, he pushed the Weasley drama out of his head and refocused on the conversation, listening as the twins took to trying to wheedle what they were getting for Christmas out of Harry and their grandparents. It felt so natural, so right and he’d be damned if he let the clan of red heads ruin his Christmas. They’d suffer after Christmas when he dealt with them properly, but for now he just enjoyed being with his family and seeing Harry so happy for the first time in months. Having the twins home had breathed a new air into the house and everything felt better. He was happier, Harry was happier, his parents were smiling and talking and even Mipsy and Flipsy seemed to be in a better mood. He just hoped they all didn’t suffer to bad when the Holidays came to an end and the twins went back to school until Summer time.


	7. Deck the Halls and all that Rot

Draco grinned as he pushed Harry through the floo into Fred and George’s shop. He was extremely relieved that the red heads allowed him and Harry to use their personal floo, it made traveling as a family a lot easier. As soon as he and Harry were through, Siri came through, sputtering, coughing and tripping, grinning thankfully at Draco as his Dad was able to catch him. Orion was last, stepping sedately and cleanly through the fireplace, much like Draco. Once the four of them were presentable and soot free, the family went into the main sitting room of the Weasley’s small apartment above their store. Fred and George were both sitting their waiting for them, although once they entered both twins leaped up and rushed towards Orion and Sirius, both grabbing their respective godson and hugging the life out of them. The boys giggled, even Orion lost his ‘Slytherin’ attitude and became a giggling child again as his godfather tickled him. 

“We missed you two” The red heads chorused as Fred lifted Siri up and settled him on his hip. Yes Siri was eleven, however no one seemed to care when it came to carrying the young pre-teen. Siri just grinned and wrapped his arms around his godfather, letting his head rest on Fred’s shoulder. Neither Fred or George had ever married or had children, though they both had dated multiple people, so Orion and Sirius were the closest thing they had to children of their own, well they had nieces and nephews, but they generally avoided the majority of their family, especially after their treatment of Harry.   
“Missed you too” Orion said with a chuckled as George ruffled his hair. 

“So Harry, Draco what brings you to lovely ole’ Diagon Alley? Especially this time of year?” Fred asked.   
“Christmas shopping of course” Draco said with a chuckle. “The twins had some shopping they wanted to do since they couldn’t while at school” He explained.   
“We have to shop for Father, Dad, Grandma and Papa” Siri said with a sigh. “How can we shop for you guys if you’re with us?” He asked suddenly, looking at his parents reproachfully.   
George chuckled, “I think I may have a solution for you” He offered, “How about Fred and I take the twins shopping. We can leave the shop for an hour, Lee can manage it” He added when Harry opened his mouth to protest.   
“Well, it means we could get some last minute shopping done” Draco said, glancing down at his husband, who looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding.   
“It’s fine by me. We can meet back here in say an hour or two and then go for lunch” The raven-haired man said with a grin. Siri squirmed for a minute, demanding to be let down, once Fred placed him on the ground he scurried over to his parents and gave them a quick hug, as did Orion.   
“Thank you” They both yelled happily, the twins adored spending time with Fred and George and the prospect of spending the afternoon with them was an exciting one.   
“Shall we be off then?” Draco asked Harry, who nodded. “Alright, we’ll meet back here in about an hour then” The blond said, wheeling Harry out of the room so he and his husband could begin their shopping. Before leaving the house that morning, Draco had given the twins some shopping money so they could get their gifts without problem. 

“So where shall we go first?” Fred asked the twins as George went to speak to Lee about watching the shop while they went shopping.   
“We were thinking of going to the bookstore to see if there’s something for Papa, he likes that new series that just came out” Orion said with a grin.   
“Oh the new one by Jeff Thomas?” Fred asked, the books were rather popular.   
“Yea, those ones” Orion agreed, “And then the jewelry store for Grandma, she likes things from there” He added. Fred smirked, nodding his head in agreement, he was sure Narcissa Malfoy liked things from jewelry store.   
“What about for your parents? Any idea what to get them?” He asked the twins. Harry was ridiculously easy to shop for, since he’d like and appreciate anything the twins gave them. Draco was a bit more difficult, but like any parent he loved whatever his children gave him.   
“We were thinking of some potions things for Father, he still likes to brew occasionally, or something from that collectables shop at the end of the alley. He likes unique things” The young Slytherin said with a grin.   
“And for Harry?” George asked, having returned from speaking to Lee and had overheard the tail end of the conversation.   
“We were thinking either a new book, or some fancy quills?” Siri suggested. Fred nodded in agreement but George shook his head.   
“Why don’t you give him a picture frame with a picture of you two in it? Or a photo album?” George asked, he knew Harry loved things like that, reminders that he had a family. Siri’s eyes twinkled, that could work. He knew his Dad had a huge photo album of him and Orion from when they were babies, but he wasn’t sure if he had any new photos beyond the occasional picture snapped at a family function. He glanced at Orion, who looked thoughtful before nodding.   
“Dad loves presents like that” The Slytherin said, “He always says his favourite things are those that remind him of us and Father”  
George nodded in agreement, Harry was very family oriented, especially after his childhood and he loved receiving things that reminded him of his family. He had loved those god-awful Weasley jumpers their Mum had knitted for everyone as christmas presents during their Hogwarts days.   
“Lets go” Siri said, tugging on Fred’s hand, the red-headed snickered and allowed the little boy to drag him towards the nearest store.   
“I’ll take Orion to get presents for Draco and Lucius while you and Siri get things for Harry and Narcissa” George said to his brother, catching up Orion’s hand and leading the small pre-teen towards the bookstore. He figured it was easier to break up the shopping, especially since they didn’t have that long. Fred nodded in agreement and continued on with Siri to head towards the antique shop in Diagon Alley, perhaps they could find a frame or photo album there.   
“How are we gonna get pictures for it?” Siri asked his Uncle Fred, looking up at the older man curiously.   
“After we get the frame or album, we’ll go to the photography store down the street. They can do up some pictures for us based on memories we have. They probably have a few pictures of your family floating around from the press as well, not that we should use those” Fred explained. Siri nodded happily as they entered the shop, both glancing around for the needed items. 

Meanwhile, George and Orion were browsing the books in Flourish and Blotts, amazingly they were able to find the next book in the series that Lucius desired, the entire section was almost completely sold out. Humming happily, Orion paid for the book, glancing around as he did so.   
“Just the apothecary now?” George said with a small smile. “Any idea what type of ingredients you want to get your Father?” He asked as they walked down to Professor Snape’s potion shop. It was the best place to get ingredients and Snape would know what Draco would want or need.   
“Uncle Sev’ll know” Orion said decisively as they entered the shop. Thankfully it was fairly empty beyond a few patrons and the few that were in the store were purchasing their items and leaving.   
“Orion” Severus beamed as he walked around the counter and pulled the young Slytherin in for a hug. “Weasley” He greeted George, extending his hand in greeting. George chuckled and shook the acerbic Potion Master’s hand.   
“Hey Uncle Sev” Orion greeted, returning the man’s hug and looking around the shop curiously.   
“What can I help you two with today? And were are your parents and brother?” The dark haired man asked.   
“We’re picking up a present for Father, some ingredients maybe?” Orion replied, still looking around the shop. “Siri and Uncle Fred are shopping for Grandma and Daddy and our parents are doing more shopping I think” Orion said with a shrug.   
“Ah ingredients” Severus glanced around the shop before walking over to a specific wall and picking up a few vials.   
“I know your Father has been looking for some Hippogriff feather clippings” He said, “And some newt tongue” He handed the vials to Orion. “These should be a good present for Draco”  
“Thanks Uncle Sev!” Orion carefully took the vials, admiring the contents for a moment.   
“How much?” He asked while George browsed the shop for some things for him and Fred, they were working on some new products.   
“Its on me Orion, you know your money is no good here” Severus said with a casual wave of his hand. Orion beamed, carefully sliding the unbreakable vials (the only kind Severus sold) into his pocket.   
“Thank you Severus” George said, placing his own items on the counter so the man could ring them up. He had found a few items that may come in handy and he knew Severus’ ingredients were of top quality. The dark-haired man inclined his head to George, quickly ringing up and bagging his purchases. As soon as George had paid for them, he and Orion headed off to meet with Harry and Draco as well as his twin and Siri.   
“Think they found everything?” Orion asked as he and George made their way to the meeting place.   
“I’m sure they did” George responded, grinning as they entered the shop. Harry and Draco were waiting for them behind the counter, talking with Lee and watching the door. 

Finally the entire family was reunited, everyone had been successful with their purchases.   
“Ready to go for lunch now?” Harry asked as Draco shrunk the boys purchases, without looking at them of course.   
“Yes” Siri said, rubbing his stomach empathetically. “Lets go” He grinned as Draco ruffled his hair fondly.   
“Thank you for taking them shopping. Are you two coming over for dinner again this year?” Harry asked as he lifted Orion up and settled him on his lap. Orion was a lot less ‘touchy-feely’ then Siri, so Harry tried to cuddle his Slytherin son whenever he got a chance.   
“Yea, Remus and Severus coming as well?” Fred asked curiously.   
“Of course, and our parents. Feel free to bring any significant others” Harry added, waggling his eyebrows playfully. The older twins groaned and shuffled the Potter-Malfoy family out of the shop with promises to see them for dinner.   
“Where shall we get lunch?” Draco asked his husband curiously.   
“I was thinking that new little cafe? You know down by Gringotts?” Harry suggested.   
“Ah yes, Blaise and Pansy mentioned that it was good” Draco said, leading the way towards the aforementioned restaurant. Finally the family was settled inside at a small table up against the wall for privacy, and looking over their menus.   
 “What are you going to get?” Draco asked once they had placed drink orders, (Pumpkin juice for Harry and the boys and coffee for Draco).   
“I think the soup and sandwich combination looks rather good” Harry responded, looking over the menu again.   
“What about you two?” Draco asked the twins, he was getting the stew.   
“I want the club sandwich” Orion said with a grin as Sirius pipped up on wanting fish and chips. As the waitress returned with their drinks and they were able to place their food orders.   
“Are you two excited for Christmas? Did you manage to get everything?” Draco asked the twins.   
Siri nodded, setting his juice back down to speak with his Father.   
“I just need to get Orion’s present now, and Dad said he’d take me to do that later, like you’ll take Ori to do that” The Hufflepuff said with a grin.   
“Of course” Draco murmured, grinning slightly at the pair. They took buying each other’s presents, whether it was for Christmas or their birthday, very seriously.   
Finally the food arrived, and the family lapsed into content silence as they began to eat.


	8. Things Change

arry sighed contently as he watched Draco and their children playing in the large back yard. He was seated in his chair in the kitchen, watching the boys pelt their father with snowballs, though Draco was doing an admiral job of fighting back. Sipping his warm tea, Harry chuckled as he watched Orion smack his father in the face with a fluffy ball of snow, if someone had told him during their Hogwarts days that Draco Malfoy would one day be indulging in a muggle snowball fight with their children, he would have had them committed to the Janus Thickey ward at St. Mungos. Rubbing his legs absentmindedly, he sighed, wishing he could be out there with them, running around and playing. While Harry didn’t resent what happened to him, having come to accept this as a small price to pay for defeating Voldemort. However, just because he didn’t resent his paralysis, he did, at times, wish that he hadn’t been struck by the curse and was able to play with his children and husband. He also wished for health because of the Weasley issues, Hermione had been sending him letters, urging him to just cave and allow her family to care for him, even his oldest friends thought he was incapable of caring for himself. He knew Severus was trying to find a cure for the degenerative curse, however while Draco and his parents were hopeful, Harry was more realistic (or so he thought), he knew better then to get his hopes up, though he couldn’t help hoping Severus had some success. 

He frowned as the floo flared, indicating that someone was wishing to speak to him, or his husband. He and Draco had set up security measures which made it impossible for anyone to floo into the house, but floo calls were still enabled. Wheeling his way into the receiving room, he was rather surprised to see Hermione’s head, bushy hair and all, floating in the green flames.   
“Hermione” Harry greeted curtly, a small frown marring his features.   
“Happy Christmas Harry” Hermione greeted, ignoring his now dour mood.   
“It’s not Christmas till tomorrow” The brunet haired man muttered petulantly. Hermione rolled her eyes, before setting her jaw, intent on pushing through the conversation despite her (former) best friend’s behaviour.   
“I was calling to invite you to Christmas dinner tomorrow night Harry, Molly would love to have you, and Ron and I have been missing you” She said enticingly. “Ginny’s been asking after you as well, we all miss you” She added. Harry groaned, shaking his head in disgust at her.   
“No Hermione, I’ll be spending Christmas with my family at Malfoy Manor” Harry ground out. “Bring the twins” Hermione said carelessly, tossing her hair and sighing. “You know they’d be welcome, when you’re living with Molly, she’ll make sure you can still see the twins” She added.   
“I won’t be living with Molly, Hermione. Ever” Harry said firmly, “Nor will I bring my children anywhere near you or yours, I want them to enjoy their vacation and holiday, not watch their father get belittled and treated as if he were even younger then them” He said, sneering at her. “I am a grown man Mrs. Weasley-Granger, and I will be treated as such. This whole situation is ridiculous and I will not cater to this any longer. I am a man grown and I have a family of my own, I will fight this case till the bitter end and I will not lose. I will never live with Molly, Ginny or the rest of you, nor will we ever be friends again” Harry snarled. “Now get out of my fire” He added, pulling his wand in order to speak the incantation that would banish her from the flames.   
“Damnit Harry!” Hermione growled, before he began the spell. “Nott said this would happen” She added, muttering something about tea and powder. Harry paid no attention however, banishing her from the flames and breathing heavily. It was only after Hermione had disappeared and Harry’s breathing was under control did he recall what she said.   
“Nott?” He whispered to himself, wheeling back into the kitchen to mull things over. He touched his flat stomach curiously, remembering the day he had gone for tea with Hermione, the illness that followed and the fact that no one had been able to figure out where the deadly poison had come from.  “Hermione poisoned me?” He muttered, disbelief colouring his speech. Had she really done that? Had Hermione really listened to Nott? What the hell was going on? Mind consumed with the new puzzle, Harry didn’t hear his husband and children come in until Orion’s laughter distracted him from dark thoughts. Plastering a smile on his face, he grinned as Siri clambered into his lap and hugged him, cold nose pressed into his neck.   
“Did you have fun?” He asked, ignoring Draco’s inquiring look.   
“Yes!” Siri said, wiggling about happily, grinning at his Dad while both Orion and Draco nodded their agreement.   
“Good” Harry said, snuggling his little boy contently and letting Orion and Sirius’ presence calm him and draw his mind away from the horrific truth that one of his friend’s tried to hurt him and his unborn children. He shuddered at the thought, ignoring Sirius’ inquiring look at the action.   
Letting Sirius slid off of his lap, he summoned one of the elves to make some hot chocolate to warm up the boys.   
“You’re parents are expecting us in a few hours, you should shower” Harry grinned, “Your hair is a mess” He added, ignoring his husband’s panicked look as he bolted from the room to find a mirror.   
“Are Uncle Severus and the others still coming?” Orion asked his Dad curiously. Harry nodded,   
“Severus, Remus, Fred and George will all be joining us for dinner and the evening at your grandparents house. I believe they are all spending the night to join us for Christmas morning as well” He added thoughtfully.   
“Awesome” Siri said as he pulled himself into a chair to drink his hot chocolate.   
“You both will need to shower or bathe before we go” Harry added sternly, he knew that dinner would be relaxed by Malfoy standards, however, that didn’t mean the boys could go over as they were now. Plus he wanted them to warm up, the last thing they needed was colds over the holidays.   
Both twins pouted, though nodded in agreement around the slurping of the chocolatey drinks. Harry grinned as he proudly watched his sons, no one was going to take this away from him. No One.

MOA  
Narcissa Malfoy smiled happily as she watched the house elves assigned to decorate the large christmas tree in the family room, place the last ornament on the tree. Nodding her head in approval, she sent the elves off to decorate the other rooms and help with dinner. Sighing, she went off to find Lucius who was, undoubtedly, finishing off some work. While Lucius had handed over Malfoy Industries and the main control of the estate to Draco just a few years after the twins had been born, he still worked occasionally, especially with the foreign ministries.   
Finding her husband bent over his desk, his quill flying across a large piece of parchment. Grinning, she shook her head, her blond-silver hair flying lightly before she knocked lightly on the doorframe, drawing Lucius from his work. When he glanced up curiously, she smiled softly in reassurance.   
“The boys and our guests will be here soon. You know the twins will want to spend time with their Papa during the Holiday season” She admonished slightly. Lucius grinned sheepishly, nodding in agreement.   
“Of course dear, I’ll put this away until after our guests leave” He said, blowing softly on the parchment to dry the ink before sliding it into a desk drawer and tapping his wand against the cherry wood, warding and locking the drawers. Narcissa smiled and the Malfoy couple headed down to the family room that they knew Draco and Harry along with the twins would floo into. The others would be greeted by elves in the receiving room. 

Within half an hour, Draco and his family had arrived at the Manor and the twins had enticed Lucius into playing a game of exploding snap.   
“I win again” Orion said smugly, ignoring his Papa’s pointed glare and his twin’s pout. He always won.   
“You’re cheating somehow” Lucius groused, tossing his cards down and wincing as they exploded on his hand made coffee table. Sirius nodded in agreement, carefully placing his own cards down, after noting the expression on his Papa’s face at the burn marks. Orion shook his head emphatically.   
“I don’t cheat” He said primly, looking exactly like Draco had at that age.   
“Sure you don’t” Sirius shot back, before the two began to bicker back and forth about Orion, Slytherins and cheating. Lucius just chuckled softly, taking a sip of his wine. He loved spending time with his grandsons, burnt table aside, and even playing such frivolous, plebeian games with them. He caught the amused expression on his wife’s face as she chatted animatedly with Harry, discussing his next book or something similar, no doubt, while Draco and Severus discussed potions in the corner, each sipping on a respective glass of wine. Remus and the devilish duo had yet to arrive, Remus wouldn’t until later as he was having lunch with his deceased wife’s family, and the twins were no doubt making a small fortune on last minute shoppers frantically trying to find presents. 

“Can we play another game?” Siri asked, tugging on Lucius’ sleeve when he failed to pay attention to them.  
“Such as what?” The man asked curiously, placing his wine glass down and lifting his grandson onto his lap, cuddling him close. Orion was beginning to resent being cuddled as he grew into a teen, though he still would cuddle with Harry upon occasion. Siri hadn’t hit that stage yet and seemed to relish cuddles with his parents and grandparents.   
“Dunno” Siri said, glancing at his twin curiously. Orion looked thoughtful as he put the remaining cards away. Chess was only for two people, gobstones made a mess and Papa rarely played any muggle games. He nibbled his lip thoughtfully.   
“I don’t know, we don’t have very many games here, except outdoor ones, and it’s cold out and I doubt Daddy would let us play outside after we were out there all afternoon” Orion said to his twin. Lucius and Sirius nodded in agreement, Siri agreeing with his twin, Lucius relieved that he wasn’t required to go out and play in the snow.   
“Your Uncles Fred and George should be here soon, I’m sure they’ll bring some fun things for you two to play with” He offered. “Or you two could go play with some of the toys we have here. We have all those dragon figurines upstairs” He added.   
Siri’s eyes lit up and he nodded happily.   
“I’ll go get them” The little boy cheered, both twins loved the toys, they were animated dragons, much like the figurines that Harry and the other Tri-Wizard champions had drawn during the first challenge, but it was an entire set. The twins could play for hours, making up stories and acting them out with all the figures.   
Orion grinned and cleared a place, sprawling on his stomach on the floor, since the dragons shot small flames of fire and he doubted Papa wanted more burns on the table.   
Once Siri returned with the large box, he carefully up ended it on the floor and flopped down opposite Orion and the two began to play. 

Harry grinned happily as he watched his children play, he sipped his small glass of wine contently as he watched, awed by how creative his boys could be. He glanced around, feeling extraordinarily happy as he watched his family interact. Narcissa and Lucius were also watching the twins, cuddled together (as much as Malfoys cuddle) on the love seat, Draco and Severus were sitting over a chess board, speaking in soft tones as they played, though neither seemed inclined to really try and win, it was more like the game was something to do while speaking. Harry couldn’t overhear what they were saying, but Severus had a familiar light in his eyes and Draco looked incredibly pleased and only slightly smug. He chuckled into his glass and returned his attention to the twins, waiting contently for Remus and the older twins to arrive. 

MOA

Draco smiled at Severus, his eyes shining with unshed tears.  “You finished it?” He asked, his tone breathless.   
“Yes” Severus murmured, smiling at his godson happily (or as happy as Severus Snape could be). “It will take more then one treatment of course, but it will work” He added, his tone light yet cautioning. “It will be hard on him as well and painful, since the potion dissolves the bone and then regrows it over time. It will work though”   
Draco’s expression faltered for a moment before he nodded in understanding.   
“He’ll do it, I’m sure of it. He’s been getting more and more worried about the Weasleys, if he had a way to fix this, to stop it, he’d take it” Draco murmured. “You’ve made my christmas Sev, you really have” Severus just nodded, offering his godson a soft grin before moving one of the chess pieces.   
“Checkmate” Severus added with a grin. Draco’s eyes widened and he began examining the board.   
“What?” The blond cried, trying to work out what had happened. 

MOA

Fred and George grinned as they settled themselves next to their respective godsons, Remus having arrived with them a few minutes before dinner was served.   
Remus settled himself next to Harry, looking better then he had in awhile, it seemed the lunch with Andromeda and Ted had gone better then planned.   
“How was lunch Remus?” Harry asked his unofficial godfather.   
“Wonderful actually, this time of year is always a bit sad for Andromeda, myself and Ted, but this year seemed better then most” He explained as he sipped his wine, something he only indulged on upon occasion.   
“I’m very pleased to hear that, and to have you here to spend the holiday with us” Harry beamed, ignoring Remus’ faint blush. Harry was often pestering the other man to join them for things, such as holidays, and he had never gotten over his gratitude to the raven-haired boy.   
“Thank you for having me Harry, I’m looking forward to a Christmas morning with children again. I haven’t had one in some time” In fact the last time the man had spent christmas with children was during his teaching days at Hogwarts and before that it would have been Harry’s first christmas. After the death of Tonks and his child (unborn) with her, he had sort of avoided the Holiday, turning down Harry’s numerous invitation to the event, it just hurt to much. However, with time passing and old wounds slowly beginning to heal, Remus had finally accepted the invitation and was rather pleased he had finally caved. Now the entire Malfoy family and all their friends were seated in the small dining room at the illustrious Malfoy Manor, enjoying a fantastic feast while the Weasley twins entertained everyone with humorous stories about last minute shoppers, it truly was a magical evening. 

MOA

Orion and Sirius both woke incredibly early the following morning. Sharing a smile, the twins crept out of their room and next door to Harry and Draco’s, creeping inside and bouncing on the bed between their parents. Groaning, Draco burrowed into the pillow and tried to use his husband as a human shield against the excited children.   
“Daddy!” Orion was pouting as he tugged playfully on Harry’s arm. “Its Christmas” He added excitedly, as if that explained everything (and it did) what child wasn’t excited at the prospect of presents? While Orion was tugging on Harry, who was resisting his son playfully, Sirius was doing the same thing with Draco, who was moaning and groaning and going on about ungrateful children and one day a year to sleep in. Of course both parents were just teasing their children, and soon both were up and letting themselves be dragged (Harry was being pushed) down the hall towards the family room.   
“You better go get everyone else up” Draco said as he and Harry settled themselves on the love seat, Draco drawing a blanket around Harry as he cuddled him closer. Siri nodded, taking off down the hall with his twin to rouse the rest of the house.   
“That was mean, they’ll give your parents or Sev a heart attack” Harry admonished his husband as a house elf popped in with a tea tray filled with coffee, small cakes and tea.   
“They’ll be up, Mother and Father are accustomed to being rudely roused on Christmas, as is Severus. I was never a patient child” Draco said, kissing the side of his husband’s head and inhaling the scent that was so uniquely Harry. He couldn’t wait for his husband to open the present he had gotten him, or rather that Severus had made for him. Sighing happily, Draco continued to cuddle Harry while they waited for the twins to rouse the entire house hold. Soon enough the sitting room was filled and Orion and Sirius were practically frothing at the mouth as they waited for the go-ahead to begin tearing into the stack of presents under the tree. Soon it was given and wrapping paper flew through the air as the twins tore into the gifts like a pack of wild dogs, no one minded however, it was simply a joy to watch. Thankfully the pair remembered their manners and managed to yell ‘thank yous’ between gifts. It was pretty adorable (in Harry’s opinion) to watch, and the adults managed to hold off opening their own presents until the kids were done. It was fine however, they all enjoyed seeing Sirius and Orion so happy. 

Finally the twins were done and began playing with their new toys, books and pointedly ignored the pile of clothes which they had received. Now that the twins were done behaving like wild beasts (or so Narcissa said) a more sedate ceremony began as the adults began to open their presents, pausing to admire and give thanks for each item.   
The twins managed to pull themselves away to watch the adults open the presents they had gotten them, Narcissa exclaiming over her jewelry and Lucius leafing through his book. Harry was absolutely enamored with the picture and frame the twins had gotten him and Draco was very pleased with the ingredients of the things he had been searching for. Severus had gotten a rare potions book from the pair and Remus had gotten a photo album filled with pictures of Harry, the twins, Draco, as well as older pictures of Harry at Hogwarts, Sirius and even some old pictures of the Potters while they still had been alive and the marauders. It had taken awhile for the twins (along with their family) to find all the pictures and Remus loved it. Fred and George had received potions ingredients as well for their own experiments as well as a picture of the twins at school. Both children were thanked, hugged and kissed by the adults, and then they were back to playing while Harry reached for Draco’s present. He had gotten his husband a two week vacation in Greece (at the Malfoy house there), having managed to secure Draco time off by asking Lucius to take over for him for two weeks so the couple could enjoy some alone time, outside of their home, together, once the children returned to school however. 

Harry grinned at the fancily wrapped package, peeling back the paper carefully much to Draco’s chagrin. He wanted his husband to rip the paper apart and see what was inside. Finally Harry opened the box and glanced inside, a confused look crossing his face before he glanced at Draco, eyes wide.   
“I-is this what I think it is?” He stuttered, looking shocked.   
“Yes” Draco murmured, grinning at Harry. “Severus just completed it. It will take time, pain and more then one dose, but it will work” He said softly, rubbing Harry’s hand, confused at how his husband was reacting.   
“What is it Daddy?” Siri asked, walking over to his parents and peering in the box. All that was inside was a small vial, filled with a lavender coloured potion.   
“Ah, it-it’s the potion that can help me walk again” Harry whispered, fingering the vial, still in shock. Lucius looked shocked, as did Narcissa, though she soon broke into a wide grin, along with Remus and the older twins. It was totally surreal moment for everyone, though Harry was still staring into the box. Finally, Draco made a coughing noise, fidgeting anxiously in his seat. Harry glanced up, shaking his head before a beautiful smile broke onto his face.   
“Thank you” He breathed, tears coursing down his cheeks. “I don’t care how much it hurts, you’ve given me my life back” Harry added, carefully setting the box aside to hug his husband, making room for his anxious children as they clambered onto the couch. Finally Harry glanced at Severus, eyes shining with tears still.   
“Thank you” He breathed to the man, a small smile gracing his features. 

MOA

Harry glanced at the vial again, it was the day after Christmas and Narcissa and Lucius had taken the twins in order for Harry to take his first dosage of the lavender potion Severus had created. He had yet to tell Draco about his suspicion about Hermione, or even the conversation he had had with her, he was unsure of what to say, what to tell his husband, and right now all he wanted to deal with was his first dose of the potion. He knew it was going to hurt, he knew it was going to be miserable but he knew it was going to be worth it. While he didn’t resent his paralysis and actually looked on it as something that had change his life and enriched it. Without his injury he would never have gotten Draco, nor his children or the career he had secured, so he was benevolent towards it. However, the enticement of having the chance to walk again, to get the Weasleys off of his back and to be able to play with his children and make love with his husband made it all worth it. Smiling at a very anxious Draco, he slid the vial out of the box and uncorked it.   
“I love you” Harry reassured Draco before he tossed the potion back, much like a shot. Nothing happened for a moment then shooting, agonizing pain erupted where there hadn’t been pain in a very, very long time. Biting his lip, he writhed on the bed, Draco watching anxiously along with Severus who was monitoring the effects of the potion, as Harry keened in pain, tears coursing unbidden down his cheeks.   
“How many treatments?” Draco whispered harshly to Severus as Harry cried out, his body arching unnaturally, his unmoving legs twitching spastically.   
“Four” Severus answered tightly, “Two to dissolve the bone and two to heal it. One treatment a week for four weeks” He explained. Draco shuddered, but nodding in understanding. Harry wanted this, he wanted this, but it was very hard to watch.   
Finally it was over, it felt like hours to Draco, however it had only been about one hour. Harry was sweating profusely, sharp intakes of breath shuddering through him as Severus cast diagnostic spells over his prone form.   
“That is awful” Harry spat hoarsely as Draco scooped him up to bathe him.   
“Looked awful” Draco agreed, carrying Harry to the washroom and setting him in the bath tub, once his husband was settled, Draco walked back to Severus, looking intently at him.   
“It’s working as it should” Severus confirmed. “Enjoy the rest of the day Draco, I’ll be back on Monday to administer the next dose. When do the twins return to school?” He asked curiously.   
“Sunday, so come by Saturday for the farewell dinner” Draco said, calling the elves to change the bed sheets.   
“See you Saturday then” Severus said, before leaving. Sighing, Draco headed back into the washroom to care for his husband, a small smile on his face. He’d miss taking care of Harry, carrying him around and cuddling him, however the sheer joy he felt at the idea of seeing Harry walking again, carrying their children and enjoying life was well worth the small things he would miss. Grinning, he dropped a kiss on Harry’s forehead and shed his own clothes, sliding into the bath behind Harry, smiling as the familiar, sleepy weight settled against him. No matter what Draco would always care for Harry, able bodied or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we begin to see Severus and Draco trying to cure Harry of his paralysis. For the purpose of this story Harry needs to be cured. However I have nothing against Harry being paralyzed and I will probably go back in and do a bunch of one-shots about Harry and Draco and the beginnings of their relationship. I just don't want anyone to be offended by this, nor do I intend to offend anybody! Hope you guys enjoy this story!


	9. Back to School

Harry sighed softy, rubbing a hand over his still legs, feeling the fabric underneath his fingers roll lightly. He was beyond sad that his children were leaving tomorrow, back to Hogwarts and away from him. He hated when they left, but he knew it was necessary but that didn’t mean he liked it.  
Pushing himself down the hallway, he paused in the door, a small grin adorning his face as he saw Draco standing at the kitchen counter, flour smudged on his cheek as he stood behind his sons watching them attempt baking. Siri was balanced on a chair, stirring a bowl filled with batter vigorously while Ori added ingredients into the bowl at Draco’s direction. The blond looked slightly haggard but was grinning like a loon which indicated, despite the mess to himself and their kitchen, that Draco was enjoying himself.  
“What are you three making?” Harry asked curiously as he moved further into the kitchen, smothering a laugh as the threesome whirled around in shock and surprise.   
“Daddy” Siri yelped, dropping his wooden spoon in the bowl, “You’re not supposed to come in here yet” The green-eyed boy admonished before turning around and beginning to fish his spoon from the batter.   
“Oh?” Harry asked curiously, shooting Draco a curious look, the blond just shrugged helplessly a playful grin gracing his lips.   
“Sorry love, but the twins are planning a surprise and you aren’t supposed to see it yet” Draco said with a grin as Orion rushed across the room and carefully pushed his Dad back into the hall.   
“We’ll call you when its ready” The Slytherin said with a grin before he hugged his father and disappeared back into the kitchen. Laughing, Harry turned and wheeled himself down the hallway, heading into the family room and pulling himself up onto the couch. Summoning the book he was currently reading, he settled himself in, a blanket pulled over his legs and flicked to the page he was currently on. 

MOA

Orion dumped the bag of chocolate chips into the batter that Siri was carefully stirring, Draco standing behind the twins monitoring them. They were going back to Hogwarts tomorrow and both Siri and Ori knew that Harry would miss them like crazy so they were making him his favourite chocolate chip cookies without the help of the house elves. As soon as Siri had finished mixing the batter the boys quickly began putting chunks of the batter onto the cookie sheet and Draco quickly popped it into the oven, he knew his boys were almost teens but he still didn’t trust them around the stove, or anything hot for that matter.   
“Go tidy up” He shooed them out of the kitchen, while he followed at a more sedate pace. He asked the elves to keep an eye on the cookies and to let him know when they were ready. Washing his face and changing his clothes he headed into the family room where Harry was snuggled up with the book.   
“Hm?” Harry mumbled, pulling himself from the world within the pages to glance at Draco as the blond settled himself down next to him. “Where’s my surprise?” He asked, a fake pout on his full lips.   
“You’ll just have to wait and see love, it will be ready soon enough” Draco said wrapping his arms securely around Harry and pulled him against his chest.   
“Ah” Harry said, snuggling against his husband and returning his gaze to his book. Draco chuckled and let his chin rest gently on Harry’s head and tried to read over his shoulder. 

“Daddy!” Siri cried gleefully as he and Ori entered the room, both boys were clean, though Siri still had a smudge of flour on his cheek.   
“What?” Harry asked, setting his book aside and ignoring Draco’s whine of disappointment, clearly the blond had been enjoying the book.   
“Nothing, just missed you this morning” Siri said, scrambling onto Harry’s lap. Orion snorted in amusement but clambered onto the couch as well, settling himself against Draco’s available side.   
“You missed me?” Harry asked in mock surprise, his arms tightening around Siri’s waist and he grinned against his son’s hair.   
“Yupp” Siri grinned, snuggling against Harry contently. Harry held his son tightly, relishing the feeling, all to soon his sons would be back on the train and he wouldn’t see them again till summer and sooner rather then later they would be far to big for hugs, or cuddles and that just sucked.   
Snuggling his son, Harry shifted slightly and gestured for Orion to move so he was now seated between Harry and Draco, Siri still on Harry’s lap.  
“We miss you two as well” Draco murmured, “Especially when you go back to school” The blond said with a small sigh.   
“We miss you two while we’re at school, but school is important, Papa always says the ‘foundation for a good future is a good education and Hogwarts provides a very good education’ or something like that” Orion said with a grin as he quoted his Papa.   
“Or something like that” Draco echoed, “Papa is right, school is very important for your futures, but that doesn't mean we miss you any less” The blond said with a grin. He knew that Orion idolized Lucius which wasn’t a bad thing, at all. If Orion was going to have a hero, he would rather it was someone successful and family oriented like his own further over some random quidditch player or something, despite the fact that he, himself, had been a quidditch player.   
“What time are Grandma, Papa and Uncle Sev coming over for dinner?” Siri asked curiously, looking between his parents.   
“Around six” Harry responded, “You know that they wouldn’t miss your farewell dinner” Harry said with a small grin.   
“I know” Siri said with a smile, “I just wanted to know what time they’ll be here” The youngest blond said with a grin. Harry sighed contently and nodded, Siri liked to know what was going on and when, he had since he was little. 

MOA

Draco smiled as he pulled the cookie sheet from the oven, admiring the perfect batch of Harry’s favourite cookies that the boys had made for him, sans house elf help. Setting it on the counter, he cast a cooling charm on the tray and cookies lest the boys get into them and smiled. The boys knew that Harry was once again feeling down about not being able to see them off at the platform tomorrow, hopefully for the last time, so they had made him his favourite cookies as a present. He, personally, thought it was adorable and had enjoyed baking with the twins. Of course the pair of them had wanted to bake the cookies without any help from him or the elves, but he had put his foot down, not only had he wanted the kitchen to remain intact he hadn’t wanted the twins near anything hot, such as the oven. As far as he was concerned they were far to young to be playing around with something like heavy duty muggle appliances. 

“Your parents just arrived” Harry said from behind him, causing his husband to whirl around, a small grin on his face.   
“Already?” Draco asked in surprise.  
“Already? Dray love its six” Harry said softly, “They’re in the sitting room with the boys and I’m sure Sev’ll be here any moment” Harry added with a grin. “I guess you zoned out while taking the cookies out of the oven”   
“Guess so, but now you’ve gone and ruined the boys surprise” Draco admonished his husband slightly.  
“Whoops” Harry said with a sardonic roll of his eyes, “As if I didn’t know what they were doing this morning. I’ll be sure to act surprised when they show me later” He added, “Come along now the elves should have dinner ready soon, they’ve been cooking all afternoon, well ever since they got their kitchen back from the boys”   
Draco chuckled and shook his head, the boys had left quite a mess for the poor elves, but they had tidied up as well as they could, though he was sure Mipsy and Flipsy had re-cleaned everything anyway.   
“Shall we go? It is our last dinner with the boys before summer” Draco said, pushing Harry slowly out of the kitchen and towards the dining room where the rest of the family had moved to while they had been speaking. 

MOA

Dinner had been a lovely affair with lots of talk and laughter. The boys had enjoyed interacting with Severus and their grandparents but now was the time to say goodbye. Severus had bid the twins goodbye the night before after dinner, and Harry had said a tearful goodbye that morning, around a mouthful of cookie. Now Draco, Lucius and Narcissa were standing on platform nine and three quarters, Draco’s hands resting heavily on the twins shoulders as the family stared at the gleaming scarlet engine.   
“And you’ll remember to write?” Draco asked, swallowing heavily, he hated saying goodbye to his children and this was almost worst then saying goodbye to them on September 1st, at least then he had known he would get to see them at Christmas, now he knew he wouldn’t see them until summer and that was a lot further off then Christmas had been.   
“Of course” Orion said as Siri nodded, “And you and Dad will write us as well?” The Slytherin asked.  
“Every day if you’d let us” Draco said with a grin.   
“We expect regular correspondence as well” Lucius said with a grin while Narcissa dabbed her teary eyes with an embroidered handkerchief.   
“Of course grandma” Siri said, turning from his father to give her a hug.   
Soon the goodbyes were said and Draco and his parents were left standing on the platform watching the train leave the station. Waving one last time, Draco bid his parents goodbye and apperated back to his home for Harry’s second treatment.   
He wasn’t looking forward to this at all, seeing his husband in pain was not something he enjoyed, however he understood the necessity of Harry being able to walk again. Harry had never cursed his lot in life, his handicap, however with the issues caused by the Weasleys, Harry needed the wizarding world to see him as able bodied, as fit for caring for their children. He had always seen Harry as capable, however with the Weasleys creating such a fuss, people were beginning to question Harry’s capabilities, it disgusted him that the public was so quick to judge but Harry, unfortunately, was used to the fickleness of the public and had just shrugged it off. He would regain his ability to walk, would prove to everyone that he was a capable Father and husband. 

MOA

Harry lay panting on the bed, his body writhing in pain as the potion once again ate away at the damage in his back.   
“Damn it Sev, this is worse then last time” Draco said, his face drawn and pinched as he stared at his husband.   
“I know” Sev murmured, “It will get worse before it gets better” The potion master said with a soft sigh.   
Finally after what seemed like an eternity, the pain ended and Harry was left a sore, panting mess on the bed. The sheets around him were soaked with sweat and he could barely get enough air in his lungs as he gasped for breath. As soon as he stopped writhing, Draco clambered onto the bed and pulled Harry against him, just holding him there.  
“Gods love” He murmured, he almost regretted giving Harry the potion as a present but at the same time he recognized the necessity of it. He just hated seeing his husband in so much pain.   
Harry chuckled weakly, knowing immediately what Draco was thinking about.   
“S’fine love, I’ll be fine. Just two more doses and I should be able to walk again” The brunet man said, his voice hoarse as he rested against Draco.   
“I know” Draco murmured, “I just don’t like seeing you hurt”  
“I know Draco, I don’t like seeing you hurt either, especially when you came home from Quidditch matches with bruises and barely mended bones, but this is our lot in life and soon things will be better” Harry said sagely. Severus snorted softly in the corner, who would have thought that Potter would be the level-headed one in the relationship.   
“If you’re alright Harry, I shall be off, I want to open the shop today” Severus said, gathering his things.   
“Bye Sev, thanks” Harry said weakly, lifting his hand to bid the former Professor goodbye.   
“Bye” Draco called softly, still cuddling Harry to him before rising, Harry in his arms and heading to the washroom.   
“Dray?” Harry mumbled sleepily, he just wanted to sleep damn it.   
“I know your tired love, but you need a bath and the bed sheets need to be changed” Draco said, magically filling the tub with water and bubbles before setting Harry in the water carefully.   
“Join me?” Harry asked, glancing at his husband with a grin.  
“Of course” Draco said, hurriedly shedding his clothes and clambering into the large tub behind Harry.   
“See the twins off alright?” Harry asked as he snuggled against his husband.  
“Yea, bittersweet as always” Draco said, rubbing Harry’s shoulders lightly, massaging the soreness out of his achy body.   
“I can’t wait till I can meet them on the platform myself” Harry murmured tiredly.   
“Soon love, like you said, two more treatments and then we can both go to meet them at the end of the semester” Draco said with a soft grin.   
“I can’t wait” Harry said with a dreamy smile on his face. Most people would think his desire to go to the platform and see his children off was ridiculous. Lots of parents couldn’t see their children off to school due to work or other circumstances, but they had the option of going. Currently Harry couldn’t go, he wasn’t physically able to go and that was what got him. He wanted the ability to see his children off and he damn well was going to. Two more treatments the drowsy man thought over and over as Draco washed his hair and rubbed his shoulders, just two more treatments.

MOA

Orion sighed as he settled himself and the Slytherin table for the welcome back feast. He missed home but he was also extremely happy to be back at school amongst his friends and classmates. Sirius was sitting across the hall from him and the Hufflepuff table and appeared to be happily chatting with some of his friends, including that prefect that seemed to have taken his twin brother under his wing. Michael nudged him lightly, giving him a questioning look.  
“You okay?” The Zabini heir asked curiously, his friend seemed a little out of it.   
“Fine, just a bit homesick. Dad’s doing treatments right now and their really rough on him” Orion confined in his friend.   
“Oh? What sort of treatments?” Michael asked, concerned. He liked Orion’s parents, a lot and hearing that Harry (as he insisted on being called) may be sick again, was a bit worrying.   
“To walk again” Orion whispered, glad that the conversation in the hall was loud enough to mask his whispers.   
“Uncle Sev invented a potion to help him walk again, but it really hurts him” Orion murmured softly.   
“Why is he taking a potion? I thought he didn’t care about not being able to walk” The other boy said, a small frown on his face.  
“He doesn’t care about that, but this stuff with the Weasleys is getting really serious and Dad and Father are worried about him getting taken away, so he’s doing something about it. According to Papa the Weasleys entire case is based on Dad’s inability to walk so if he’s able to walk then their case is kaput and we don’t have to worry anymore” Orion explained.   
“Ah” Michael hummed, “Makes sense, I still can’t believe they’re trying to take your Dad away” He grumbled.   
“I know, its really stupid but we can’t do much about it right now” Orion said, glancing around as food appeared on the table. It seemed he and Michael had talked right through the welcome back speech, though it was far shorter then the Welcome to Hogwarts speech the Headmistress had given at the beginning of the year.   
“Still is stupid though” Michael muttered, reaching for a plate of chicken. 

Over at the Hufflepuff table, Sirius was filling Kevin in on everything that had happened over break while the prefect listened intently a small grin on his face.   
“Sounds like you had lots of fun” Kevin said with a chuckle, “I’m glad you had a good holiday” The prefect added.  
“Did you have a good vacation?” Siri asked his friend and mentor curiously.   
“Yea, my older brother and his fiance came and spent the holiday with us, so it was nice seeing them” Kevin said with a grin.   
“F-fiance?” Siri asked, stumbling over the unfamiliar word and looking at Kevin curiously.   
“Fiance, it means my brother’s intended partner. The girl he is going to one day marry” Kevin explained, chuckling at the face Siri made at the mention of marriage.   
“What? Don’t like marriage?” Kevin teased, knowing full well that Siri was in the ‘girls are icky’ stage.   
“Nope” Siri said with a wrinkled up nose, “Marriage is icky” He added, “And so are girls” He said as an after thought.   
“Marriage isn’t icky, your parents are married and they’re not icky, are they?” Kevin said with a grin.   
“No, my parents are parents though” Sirius explained in only that way young kids could. “They’re icky sometimes though” Sirius admitted, his parents were just parents however they sometimes got all lovey-dovey and it was, well, gross.   
“Parents tend to do that” Kevin said wisely. “But we love them and they love us” He added with a grin. “Better eat before the food disappears” He added, loading up his own plate with all his favourites. Sirius nodded and poured himself a glass of pumpkin juice before placing his desired food items on his plate. Digging in, the blond sighed contently he really liked Hogwarts food, though he’d never admit that to Flipsy and Mipsy, they got sorta weird when him and Orion said they liked other elves food. 

Later that night, Sirius climbed in bed and snuggled down, glancing at his bedside table he pulled the picture he had of his family off of the table and lightly pressed a kiss to each of his family members faces.   
“Goodnight” He whispered before dousing the light and drifting off.


	10. Whispers

As per usual rumors were flying around Hogwarts. The castle was a breeding ground for every possible rumor from salacious affairs of the rich and famous to whom was doing what with Filch in the broom closets. None of them were close to true however, although as they say, every rumor has a grain of truth to it. Orion was learning first hand how ridiculous the rumor mill was when he overheard a Ravenclaw second year informing a group of first years that Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were getting a divorce. Angered, the young pre-teen had stormed over and stonily informed the uneducated masses that no his parents were NOT getting a divorce and they wouldn’t be anytime soon. Satisfied that the rumor had been put to rest, the young Slytherin was rather shocked when a daring Hufflepuff approached him later on in the week and asked if his Dad really was going to live with the Weasley family. Shocked, Orion stammered for a moment before finally spitting out a no and shoving past the Hufflepuff. He had to find Siri and then they had to write their family. Had something else happened in the court case? Was their Dad being taken away? Thankfully classes were over for the day and that meant Siri could be in one of three places; the Great Hall, the Library or the Hufflepuff dormitories. He was guessing the Great Hall, but either way he would track down his errant twin if it took him all night. To bad Dad hadn’t let them take his invisibility cloak to school, that might make things easier. 

Siri, was in fact, sitting at the Hufflepuff table in the Great Hall. The young pre-teen was once again talking animatedly to Kevin, the older teen listening with a bemused expression on his face. Kevin actually liked the shy first year, enjoying Siri’s company as the younger boy regaled him with stories of his visits home, or funny letters from his parents. Suffice to say, neither of them were prepared for Orion suddenly appearing out of nowhere, seizing Siri’s arm and hauling the young teen away without so much as a warning.   
“Well that was...odd” Kevin said, earning a chuckle from those around him. Orion and Sirius had an odd relationship and the ‘Puffs had grown used to seeing the twins together, despite the oddness of a Slytherin and Hufflepuff relationship. House rivalries had split up siblings before, so it was admirable to see that the Malfoy twins hadn’t allowed themselves to grow distant due to house rivalries. 

MOA

“What the heck?” Siri gasped as his twin hauled him towards the owlery. Orion was muttering angrily under his breath but none of it made sense to the young Malfoy.   
“Did you hear?” Orion suddenly demanded, releasing his twin’s arm and whirling around to face the confused ‘Puff.  
“Hear what?” Sirius asked, arching an eyebrow in a Draco-like manner. “All I know is a moment ago I was sitting with Kevin and eating and the next I was dragged away by you” He added. “What’s going?” He asked, something had really shaken his twin, Orion was normally much more composed then he currently was. Siri was even more surprised when a light flush coloured Orion’s pale skin and his twin looked momentarily embarrassed by his behaviour.   
“I-I overheard a rumor” Orion said, looking down at his toes, “Something about Dad getting taken by the Weasleys. I know its not true but...” He trailed off helplessly, looking at Siri knowing his twin would understand.   
“But you just want to be sure its not true?” Siri asked, though he knew that was exactly why Orion was rushing around. He also felt just as nervous and worried as Orion now, just the idea that their Dad could be taken away was terrifying.   
“Lets go” Siri said, grabbing his twin’s offered hand and the pair rushed down the hallway, making their way up to the owlery in record time. Once their, Orion scribbled a quick note before sending it away with one of the school owls. He knew the lovely bird was one of the quicker ones owned by the school and both he and Siri wanted a letter back by breakfast the next day, hoping that whatever they received put both their minds at ease. 

Slowly the boys left the tall tower, neither spoke as they walked, preferring the companionable silence then idle chatter.   
“See you in the morning?” Orion asked as they stopped outside the entrance to the Great Hall. Dinner was almost over and since Sirius had already eaten he was heading to his dorm room to get started on his homework.   
“Of course” Siri agreed before trotting away towards the kitchens and Hufflepuff Common Room. Sighing, Orion composed himself before entering the hall, he walked sedately over to his own house table where he slid into an empty seat next to Michael, quickly filling a plate before the food disappeared.   
“Where were you?” Michael asked, looking at Orion curiously, his friend had disappeared on the way to dinner and he hadn’t seen him since.   
“Owlery, had to send a letter” Orion responded, cutting his meat quickly into bite sized pieces.   
“Ah” Michael nodded, though he had no idea why a letter had taken so long to mail, he didn’t question his friend. He knew whatever Orion had been doing had been for good reason. 

MOA

Draco was rather shocked when a large barn owl soared through the open window and nearly tackled him. Letting out a very undignified shriek as the bird clipped into him before careening into the kitchen and landing in a heap on the table.   
“What the hell?” Harry yelped as tea spilled everywhere and toast went flying. “I think it wore itself out” He said after a moment as Draco hastily vanished the tea before it could ruin anything.  
“You think?” The blond snarked, going over to relieve the bird of its letter as Harry fed the poor bird some pieces of ruined toast as well as a small bowl of water.   
“Well what is it?” Harry asked his husband as Draco read the letter, his eyebrows raising into his hairline as he did so.   
“Its a letter from the boys” Draco said, “Apparently there’s a room going around at school about us, well specifically about you” He explained, Harry let out a small sigh, he had hoped the boys wouldn’t have to deal with this, but he wasn’t naive enough to think that they or their family would escape the Hogwarts rumor mill.   
“Well that is to be expected, what with who we are” Harry said, “What was so worrying that they had to write home and nearly kill the owl over” He asked curiously. Draco sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he did so.   
“The rumor was about you and the Weasleys, its circulating the school that the Weasleys won the court case and you’ve been taken away from us and are now living with them. They boys know that the rumor isn’t true but they were still, understandably, worried” Draco explained as he scribbled a note back that everything was fine and Harry was still at home.   
“Poor boys” Harry said, raking his fingers through his hair. “Send that off with your owl Draco, this poor creature can’t do a return flight to the school today”   
Draco nodded, heading outside to summon his large eagle owl which was out hunting at the moment. When the bird landed on his outstretched arm, he hastily attached the scribbled note to his leg and sent the bird off with a few whispered words. Watching the majestic bird soar through the air for a moment, Draco headed back inside, dropping a kiss on Harry’s head as he passed.   
“We have to do your last treatment this evening love” Draco said, grabbing his brief case off the table. He was meeting up with his Father for a lovely day of meetings at the ministry.   
“I know” Harry sighed, rubbing his numb legs, ever since his third treatment he’d been having odd spasms of movement in his usually motionless legs. It was an incredibly odd sensation, along with burning and tingles as the nerves in his legs re-awakened and made themselves known. If it wasn’t for the Weasleys and the hell they were currently putting him through Harry wouldn’t even be doing this, the brunet haired man had no issue with being a paraplegic, he wasn’t bothered by his ability to walk or not, but the Weasleys had forced this and Harry would do anything, ANYTHING to stay with and protect Draco and his children. He’d already done that with Nott and he wouldn’t allow himself to be subjected to this stupidity any longer and if that meant walking into the courtroom for the next hearing then he damn well would do it. 

MOA

Orion fiddled with his eggs as he watched the post owls soar into the hall. He scanned the air for his father’s owl or the barn own that he had sent his own note with. Anxiously he scanned the owls, he really wanted to hear back from his parents, though he knew he was probably panicking over nothing. Jamie Weasley hadn’t said anything to him or anyone else and he knew the girl would have been bragging if her family had actually succeeded in taking away his Dad but still, he was worried. Sighing in relief as his Father’s regal eagle owl landed in front of him, he hastily fed the haughty bird some bacon as he relieved him of his small letter. Draco’s reply was short and to the point, nothing had happened, Dad was safe at home and that he and Siri knew better then to listen to rumors. Sighing in relief, he rubbed Hercules’ chest, Draco had named the owl after the Greek demigod because when he had gotten the owl as a chick it had been a rather strong little bird. After a few more moments and half of his bacon, Hercules took off leaving a relieved and happy Orion behind. 

Siri, having seen Hercules’ arrive, had immediately rushed across the hall to speak to his twin.   
“So?” The young blond asked, ignoring the few scandalized looks at his appearance at the snake table, Haley and Cassie being among those with a sour expression. Ignoring them Siri focused solely on his twin and Michael who just happened to be sitting next to him.   
“Everything’s fine, we worried for no reason” Orion reported happily, handing Siri the letter so he could read it himself.   
“Good” Siri said, grinning happily. “Dad’s final treatment is tonight, he can’t afford to miss them according to Uncle Sev”  
“I know” Orion said, rolling his eyes at his twin. As if he didn’t know when his dad was receiving treatments. Siri just laughed before heading back to his own table to finish eating before classes began. 

MOA

Draco clenched his fists tightly as he watched Harry writhe and keen on the bed. This was the last treatment but by far the worst as he was forced to sit and watch the man he loved cry and scream in pain as his body arched in awkward angles as he tried to escape the pain. Severus’ hand clutched Draco’s shoulder as he offered silent support to his godson as they both watched Harry. Finally after what felt like hours, Harry fell onto the bed his eyes fluttering shut as he fell into an exhausted sleep.   
“Thank god” Draco breathed as Severus cast some spells on Harry to check to see if the potion had worked.   
“So?” Draco asked anxiously, hovering around Severus’ shoulders as he worked.   
“He’s fine the potion appears to have worked” Severus said, stowing his wand back in his sleeve. “Obviously he’ll need rehabilitation to build up his leg muscles, but the damage created by the Dark Lord’s spell has been healed” Severus explained. “He’ll probably sleep for a good few hours though, the final dose was the worst and took the most out of him” Severus added, Draco nodded again, carefully pulling the blanket up over his husband and pressing a kiss to his sweaty forehead.   
“Tea Sev?” Draco offered as the two men left the bedroom, letting Harry sleep in peace as they walked into the kitchen where Mipsy was already setting out tea and biscuits.   
“Sure, I have some time before I needed to go back to my store” The Potion’s Master said with a smile, that looked out of place on his normally dour face.   
Draco smiled at his godfather, sliding into a chair and taking a sip of the warm tea.  
“I’m so glad this is almost over with” He said, staring into the cup. “This nonsense with the Weasleys and court, I just wish we didn’t have to go to such extreme measures in order to deal with it”  
“I know, but this way no one can contest Harry’s abilities as an adult” Severus said, “And my potion may help many other people suffering from the same afflictions as your husband. A lot of people were cursed horribly during the war, this could help them” Severus murmured, and he could actually claim credit for the potion, something he had been unable to do with may of his creations during the war. It was only now that Severus was beginning to receive the credit for his accomplishments during the war.   
Draco nodded, smiling at his mentor, he was glad Sev could finally take credit for his work but he wasn’t happy that Harry was the guinea pig in this experiment.   
Both men sat in comfortable silence as they sipped their tea, enjoying the companionable silence. Finally however, Severus had to leave.   
“I’ll floo tomorrow morning to see how Harry is doing” Severus said before he apperated to his store in diagon alley, leaving Draco alone, sitting at his dining room table as he waited for his husband to wake up. 

Harry woke slowly, his entire body ached all over and he had no idea why. Rubbing his eyes absentmindedly, he forced himself upright in bed, far to tired to really think about what happened.   
“Harry?” Draco’s voice sounded from the doorway, grabbing his glasses, Harry glanced up rather surprised to see his husband standing in the doorway holding a cup of steaming tea.   
“Draco” Harry said hoarsely, “What happened?”  
“You took your final dose of Sev’s potion, it was rather strong” The blond said bluntly as he came to sit next to the tired man, pressing the tea cup into his hands. “It worked though, you’ll be able to walk again once you go through some rehabilitation therapy” Draco said, rubbing Harry’s knee under the blanket. The brunet’s eyes widened as he stared down at Draco’s hand.  
“I-I can feel that” He stammered, reaching down to touch his husband’s hand. Shock was stamped across his features as he continued to stare down at his legs. Draco grinned, pressing a kiss to Harry’s forehead again as he continued to rub his husband’s knee through the blanket. It seemed like such a simple act, but for both men it was so much more then that. Tears flowed down Harry’s cheeks, dripping onto the blanket as he stared down at his legs.   
Silence filled the room, both men to caught up in what was happening to try and speak. 

MOA

Harry sighed softly as he stared down at his legs as they swayed back and forth from his position on an examination table at St. Mungos. He was seeing his private healer for his first ever physical therapy session and he was a bit worried and nervous. Draco was standing by his shoulder as the healer poked and prodded at his legs, checking his muscle density and what not. There were potions that cured it and helped fixed muscles but muggle methods also seemed to work well and both Harry and Draco were a bit worried about how any potions might effect those already in Harry’s system. Letting the Healer continue to prod him, Harry let his mind wander slightly until Draco’s nudge to his shoulder had him flushing and looking up at the two men.   
“Sorry” Harry mumbled, “Sort of let my mind wander” He added with a self-deprecating grin.   
“We noticed” Draco said dryly, “Healer Jenkins was just telling us what to expect”  
“Please call me Mark” The Healer said with a grin, “I’ve been working with you two for so long that I think we’re on a first name basis”  
“Okay Mark” Draco grinned, “Anyway now that we have my husband’s attention feel free to continue”  
“Of course, now what I was originally saying, the potion has appeared to work, but of course you know that. Now your muscles aren’t as bad off as they could be due to the swimming you’ve been doing but you are looking at a long recovery processes. I know you planned on being able to walk into the court room for your next hearing” Mark continued, pursuing his chart.   
“I’d like to yes, the entire case the Weasley family has is based on my inability to walk if I walk in they lose all credibility” Harry said.   
“I have no doubt you’ll be able to walk in, though you probably will need either muggle leg braces or crutches. We can’t overwork your body and forcing it to walk before its ready without any aids could set you back in your physical therapy” Mark continued to explain. Both Harry and Draco nodded, as long as Harry walked in that was all that really mattered.   
“Alright well your next session is booked for two days from now, just floo directly to my private office, it will be easier” Mark send handing Draco his card while Harry carefully moved himself back into his wheelchair. Both men were beyond pleased, despite the time this would take, Harry would walk again and everything would be fine. 

MOA

“It worked” Orion breathed quietly as he handed Orion the letter their Dad had just sent them. The twins were sitting in the library mid-study session when Hercules had burst through an open window and dumped a letter in front of him.   
“It did?” Siri said, eyes dancing excitedly. “Dad can walk?” He was hard pressed to keep his voice down as he read the letter, eyes practically eating up his Dad’s words. This was so exciting, there Dad would be meeting them at the train station for summer holidays. He was practically bouncing in his seat at the idea, he couldn’t believe it.   
“I-I can’t believe it” Orion stammered a huge grin breaking out on his face. “Its over its finally over” He said, letting his head rest on his open potions text book. He knew he wouldn’t really believe it until he saw it, but he was just so damn happy at that moment. Everything with the Weasleys, everything that had happened was done. Nothing could take their Dad away now.   
Siri, like Orion, was grinning away. He wasn’t thinking so much about the court case though, he was thinking of all the things they could do as a family now that Harry could walk. They could play in the snow or go swimming at the beach, no longer would their Dad be forced to sit and watch while they and their Father goofed around, now he could join in.  
“I can’t wait to go home now” Siri said, frowning at the thought. They still had a few months of school left before home was an option and he just knew the time was going to crawl by.


	11. The Trial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, the trial! As previously stated all law knowledge is completely made up and I have zero idea what I'm doing!  
> Hope you enjoy =]

A hush fell over courtroom as the doors opened and Harry Potter walked in. Yes. Walked. Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge’s mouth dropped open as did Molly and Ginny Weasleys. Potter was supported on crutches but his bloody legs were moving. The same legs that were not supposed to be able to move! Slowly the Potter-Malfoy entourage moved to their seats which were beside the Weasleys and directly in front of the Wizengamot and Fudge. The courtroom that hair had been in so long ago still looked the same though the ominous chair with chains was missing and more people filled the seats positioned above the floor. Fudge was staring down at a slightly exhausted Harry Potter-Malfoy and a very smug Draco Potter-Malfoy. Lucius, his old friend, was standing nearby and Narcissa was seated with Severus Snape in the seating area above the floor. Molly Weasley’s face was the same colour red as her daughter’s hair and both of them seemed to be stammering as they stared at Harry. 

“Er, the Wizengamot will now come to order” Fudge called, coughing a few times to clear his throat and get himself back under control. “We are here to on request of a claim filed by Mrs. Molly Weasley pertaining to the health and safety of one Mr. Harry Potter-Malfoy. Mrs. Weasley claims that Mr. Potter-Malfoy is incapable of caring for himself, his children and his family due to his inability to walk due to the curse cast upon him by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named” Fudge stated realizing that he sounded beyond ridiculous. Clearly Potter could walk the man had just walked into the damn courtroom! Wiping his sweaty brow with a speckled handkerchief he nodded for Molly’s lawyer to begin his opening statements. The poor man was beet red as he began to present his case to the Wizengamot and crowed, this had gone hill rather fast every argument the Weasley family had relied on Potter not being able to walk!

-MOA-

Two brutal hours later a very red Molly Weasley practically ran out of the courtroom closely followed by her daughter, daughter-in-law, son and husband. After the opening statement by Harry’s lawyer, a very well paid man, her and her entire argument had been ripped to shreds. She had lost monumentally and now she probably couldn’t ever show her face in public again without being laughed at. All she had wanted to do was help Harry, take him away from the Malfoys who had no idea how to care for him. She had thought that this whole trial was in the proverbial bag but instead Harry had to go and do the impossible again and walk! She shook in annoyance as Ginny herded her towards the bank of Ministry fires hurrying to get home before any of the papers tracked the embarrassed family down. 

Draco walked out of the courtroom absolutely beaming, he had known they would win but it was still a magnificent feeling. Harry was hobbling beside Draco concentrating on staying up right as they went. He was only just getting the hang of the crutches as his physical therapy moved forward and he still wasn’t very strong. It had only been four weeks since Harry had taken his last potion and with four sessions a week his legs were getting stronger by the day.   
“Ready to go home?” Harry asked with a grin, the word home had a whole new meaning for him now. He knew he wasn’t going to get ripped away, it felt safe, stable and he couldn’t wait.   
“We should owl the boys” Draco said as they bid Narcissa, Severus and Lucius goodbye, making plans to meet up with them for dinner sometime over the weekend. Right now Draco wanted to get home and celebrate.   
“Why don’t we go visit them and tell them the good news in person” Harry suggested, “They deserve to hear this from us, not through a letter, they’ve been just as worried, if not more worried, then we’ve been” He added. Draco’s brow furrowed thoughtfully, Harry poised a good point.  
“Let’s go home and floo Minerva we’ll see if she’ll let us floo over and speak to the boys, we don’t want to intrude if something important is going on” Draco said with a small smile. Harry nodded in agreement, letting out a startled laugh as Draco scooped him up into his arms, crutches clattering uselessly to the Ministry floor.   
“Summon those and shrink them” Draco ordered with a playful grin, Harry might be mobile now but that didn’t mean Draco liked holding him any less, the comfortable weight of his husband in his arms was something the blond loved be it a necessity or just a romantic, playful gesture.   
“Sounds good” Harry said resting his head on his husband’s shoulder as they headed towards the floo. 

Once they were home and settled for the time being, Draco quickly flooed Minerva who invited them through as soon as she heard the good news.   
“Honestly I cannot believe the audacity of that woman. Embarrassing to Gryffindor and something I never thought capable of a former student” The aged headmistress said as soon as Draco stepped out of the fire Harry secure in his arms.   
“Thanks for letting us come Minerva” Harry said as Draco set him down. It took a moment for him to gain his balance before starting forward on his resized crutches. He wanted to walk into the Great Hall and show his kids his walking not to mention reassure them that everything was fine. 

Minerva and Draco walked slowly beside Harry, Draco’s arm hovering nervously behind Harry. It was a long way to the Great Hall from the Headmistresses office and Draco didn’t want his husband to take a tumble and hurt himself. It was a long walk with many stops but finally they arrived outside the Hall where lunch chatter could be hear even before the doors opened. The trial had taken place early in the morning so Draco and Harry had been out in time to see the kids during their lunch hour. 

-MOA-

Orion resisted the urge to sigh as he sat down at the Slytherin table for lunch, it had been a long morning waiting on news from his parents about what had happened at the trial. He hadn’t been able to concentrate at all during his classes, though thankfully most of his professors seemed to understand and cut him slack, and now he just wanted to see his Father’s owl fly into the Hall and give him fantastic news because it would be fantastic news, it had to be.   
Glancing across the hall, Orion was amused to see that his twin was indulging in some sighing and fretting as he sat next to Kevin at the Hufflepuff table. Sometimes Orion wished he was in a different house where image wasn’t so important. His twin could show how anxious and nervous he was but he wasn’t able. Well he could, but he knew his fellow housemates would immediately start judging him.   
“Hear anything yet?” Michael asked as he settled down next to Orion and began absentmindedly loading both their plates with food. Orion was a bit too nervous to eat, but he let Michael fuss, it was how his friend handled stress and he was stressed being a close friend of the twins and by extension the Malfoy-Potter family.   
Both Slytherins ate slowly, neither tasting the food as they scanned the hall for the arrival of the few owls that came during the lunch hour. A few owls flew into through the opening in the ceiling but Orion didn’t see Hercules which was extremely disappointing.   
“It can’t be taking this long” Orion muttered to Michael as he viciously stabbed a piece of lettuce. Michael nodded in agreement, a trial couldn’t take this long, could it?

Over at the Hufflepuff table Sirius was expressing the same worries to Kevin who was doing a much better job then Michael at calming the young Potter-Malfoy down.  
“I just hope everything goes okay” Sirius mumbled into his pumpkin juice, he’d been mumbling the whole conversation.   
“Everything will be fine, sometimes these things just take time because the Wizengamot is trying to cover all bases. They won’t want something like this happening again, I wouldn’t be surprised if a few new laws come out of this” Kevin said sagely. Sirius nodded, Kevin was older then him and probably knew more about this then he did so he decided to listen to him.   
 What neither Orion or Sirius was expecting was for the doors of the Hall to swing open and their Father and Dad to walk through. A hush fell over the entire hall as students and professors alike stared in shocked amazement as Harry Potter-Malfoy walked into the hall followed by Headmistress McGonagall. Granted he was walking on crutches but after years of seeing him wheel-chair bound or not seeing him at all, this was quite the shock. No one was surprised when a small, blond haired blur ran across the hall and dove at the adult pair of Potter-Malfoys. Another blond haired boy made his way across the hall at a much more sedate pace though with an equally big smile on his face.  
The entire Hall erupted into applause minus a few individuals as the small family reunited before Professor McGonagall indicated for everyone to go back eating and the small family left to talk privately. 

“I can’t believe you’re walking” Sirius said for the tenth time since Draco and Harry had lead their sons to the abandoned classroom outside the Great Hall.   
“Me neither” Harry said as he settled into a chair and pulled his boys up into his lap. He wanted to hold them both, cuddle them before he had to let them go again.   
“How did it go? I mean you won, obviously” Orion said as he snuggled into his Dad, Draco standing in front of them just beaming away.   
“Yes we won, the Weasley family was decimated” Draco said smugly, “Their entire argument rested on Dad’s inability to walk, so when he walked into the courtroom the entire thing was basically over. Of course Fudge loves to hear himself talk so we still had to go through everything, have our lawyers debate everything out, even if it was just for show. Nothing like this can ever happen again anyway, the Wizengamot voted unanimously in our favour and decided that a parent can’t be declared unfit without just cause and being disabled doesn’t necessarily mean that someone is unfit” Draco explained.   
“Good” Sirius said vehemently, “Dad is the best Dad ever” He added with a firm nod of his head. Harry grinned and dropped a kiss on Sirius’ head before doing the same for Orion.   
“I can’t wait to pick you two up at the station” Harry admitted, it was something he had wanted to do since he had found out he was pregnant eleven years ago.   
“We can’t wait either, though we can wait for you guys to leave” Orion said softly, neither he nor Sirius wanted their parents to leave at that moment, it had been awhile since they had last seen them.  
“We’ll stay for lunch” Draco said with a smile. “Speaking of lunch have you two actually eaten?”  
“I picked at my plate, I was nervous and just wanted a letter from you guys” Orion admitted and Sirius nodded in agreement.   
“Ah” Draco said, “Well shall we get lunch then, I believe your Dad knows the entrance to the kitchens”  
Both twins turned and stared at their Dad, eyes open and begging.  
“I can’t believe Fred and George never told you” Harry laughed, gesturing for the pair to get off of him so he could lead the way.   
“They keep saying they’ll tell us when we’re older, same with the passages” Sirius explained.   
“Good” Draco said with a firm nod of his head, “The last thing Professor McGonagall needs is third generation marauders. At least Severus doesn’t teach here anymore”

The family continued chatting as Harry slowly lead the way down to the kitchens which Sirius was shocked to see was very near the entrance to Hufflepuff dorms. 

-MOA-

“That was nice” Draco said as he and Harry settled on the couch both of them clutching mugs of tea, Harry’s crutches propped up against the nearby coffee table.   
“Mmm it was” Harry agreed as he snugged into his husband’s side. “I miss the kids though, seeing them was great but now I miss them even more” He confessed before taking a sip of his tea.   
“I know, me too” Draco admitted as he wrapped his arm more securely around Harry’s shoulders. “They’ll be home soon though, only six more weeks and then its summer vacation and we get them for three months” He reminded his husband.   
“I know” Harry said with a small grin, “It’s going to be a long six weeks though”

The two men sat in comfortable silence for awhile longer before the pair headed down the hall towards the bedroom. The intention had been to shower and get ready for dinner but other things ended up occurring and Harry and Draco ended up walking into the restaurant nearly twenty minutes late. 

-MOA-

“To Harry” Severus said, raising a glass of fine wine that Lucius had bought, the rest of the table all raised their glasses, toasting the blushing man sitting next to a smirking blond.   
“Thank you” Harry said as he took a hasty gulp of his own wine, he hated being the center of attention.   
“We should also toast Severus, if it were not for his incredible potion, now being patented, this entire ordeal may have ended very differently” Lucius said, once again raising his wine glass.   
After a round of toasts the conversation took a less serious turn though the trial was a main topic as everyone pursued their menus and ordered food from an anxious waitress.  
“Did you see their lawyer?” Narcissa tittered, “He knew the case was lost the moment we walked in, certainly didn’t stop him from trying to argue however”  
“He was being paid, of course he was going to present his arguments even though they all sounded absolutely ridiculous” Lucius said with a smirk, “It worked in our favour though since most of his arguments, which were awful to begin with, were centered around Harry’s disability which no longer exists”  
“At least its done and over with” Harry said, “I was worried, not overly so, but at the same time the fact that people I used to love and trust would do that to me was worrying and it hurt, plus we all know how the wizarding world looks at the Weasley family especially when they’re against the Malfoy family” the raven-haired man said as he nibbled at his pasta, the food had arrived as they’d been talking.   
“I was worried too Harry” Draco admitted, “But at the same time even if you still were paralyzed I can’t see the Ministry taking you away from your family. Maybe forcing us to get a caretaker or someone to come in and help you out, but to pull you, a grown man, away from your family and children to let her care for you? It makes no sense and just goes to show how delusional she really is” Draco said leaning over to kiss his husband on the cheek.   
“We all knew that this would get resolved Harry, you and Draco just made sure that the results were completely in our favour” Lucius said, “I have no doubt that despite his lack of intelligence Fudge wouldn’t have let the Weasleys win nor would the Wizengamot, they know that if the Weasleys had won, we would have called in appeal after appeal wasting time and resources, something neither they or the Weasleys have” Lucius said smugly, everyone besides Harry laughed at that, he did crack a small smile however.   
“So Harry how’s your pasta?” Draco asked curiously, sensing a change of topic was in order.   
“It’s fine” Harry said, eyeing his husband curiously before returning to his meal a small gasp escaping him as he saw Draco’s fork leaving his plate with a fair amount of noodles wrapped around his fork.   
“Draco” Harry admonished though he just shook his head and curled his arm protectively around his plate. Draco just laughed and deliberately slurped up a noodle of pasta much to his parents and godfather’s horror.   
Dinner continued on in the same light-hearted manner before everyone parted ways making plans to see one another sometime during the upcoming weekend. 

-MOA-

“I can’t believe he can walk” Hermione said as she sat down at Molly’s kitchen table, Ron sitting across from her and Ginny helping her mother in the kitchen.   
“I can’t believe it either” Ron said, though he was less annoyed about it then his Mother, wife and sister were.   
Hermione gnawed on a finger nail as Molly set down a plate of biscuits in front of her and Ron before beginning to bustle about once again.   
“Did anyone see that coming?” Ginny asked curiously, a scowl marring her features as she grabbed a biscuit.   
“No” Hermione grumbled in annoyance. She hadn’t wanted Harry to be walking, she, like Molly and Ginny had wanted Harry to come home with them. Harry needed to be with his family, they were his family, not those damn Malfoys. Didn’t he see that? Not to mention Hermione wanted Harry’s endorsement, she wanted him to put in good words for her in high up positions. She had never envisioned this life for herself, yes married to Ron and having a daughter but she certainly didn’t see herself working at such a small, insignificant business place. She wanted to be big and important to change the wizarding world for the better and she couldn’t do that from Molly’s table. It was one of the reasons she had agreed to help Nott, which thankfully no one seemed to know about. She felt guilty about it but at the same time she felt righteous in her actions, Harry marrying Malfoy was like Harry endorsing the Dark Arts, endorsing Voldemort and Hermione was disgusted with that. 

Ron glanced at his wife she was a lot more upset about this then he was, hell she was on par with his mother and that was just weird to him. Yeah he wanted Harry away from the Malfoys, and like Hermione he had personal, selfish goals, though his were more money and fame oriented, just like he had been a Hogwarts. Unlike the women in his family, he was happy Harry could walk, he was happy for his friend even if he was a bit disappointed about the outcome.   
Getting up from the table, Ron went to join his father who was seated in the living room sipping a mug of tea and reading a book. Arthur hadn’t supported Molly in this endeavor, hell he hadn’t even gone to the trial, just waited outside the courtroom, and Ron wanted to talk to him without his mother’s domineering influence.   
“How did it go?” Arthur asked his son as he put away his book, he could tell from the way Molly and Ginny were acting that they had lost, but he wasn’t sure why Hermione and Ron were upset.   
“We lost, obviously” Ron said with a shrug. “Mum’s pretty upset, so are the girls”  
“Why? It was inevitable” Arthur said, he may kowtow to Molly but not on this matter. “No sane person would take a loving parent away from their children, nor would they piss of a family with the wealth and power that the Malfoys have”   
“It wasn’t that, though I’m sure that’s a factor” Ron said, “Dad, Harry walked in”  
“What?” Arthur sputtered, tea sloshing noisily in his mug. “Walked?”  
“Yea, on crutches, but he walked in that was the end, every argument Mum and her lawyer had was based on Harry’s disability”  
“And you aren’t happy for him?” Arthur asked, raising an eyebrow at his son.   
“I am, I mean Harry’s suffered more then most and I’m glad he’s walking again” Ron said softly, “I’m sad that Harry’s still with the Malfoys though, I feel like he threw our friendship away, after everything Hermione and I went through with him. I thought if Mum won this then maybe we could have that back” He didn’t tell his Father about his more selfish desires because he knew Arthur would give him heck for that.  
“Ron” Arthur started, a serious expression on his face, “Harry never threw his friendship with you and Hermione away. You two did that” The Weasley patriarch said firmly. “When Harry and Malfoy began dating you two acted more like parents to that poor young man then his friends. It is no wonder to me that he distanced himself from you too. Good friends support one another in their lives and you two did everything you could to control and restrict Harry. If you want a friendship with Harry then apologize to him and reach out. Don’t condemn his relationship, his family or try and restrict him. He’s a grown man, he has two children who he clearly loves and a husband who loves him. You should be happy for him, not trying to take him away from all that”   
Ron’s brow furrowed as he listened to his Father, eyes widening with realization as he realized his Father was right and he was so, so wrong.   
“Shit” Ron cursed with a groan, head falling back to hit the back of the couch. Arthur just nodded sagely as the room lapsed into contemplative silence as Ron mulled over how to fix this and Arthur wondered how to approach Molly. His wife was incredibly stubborn and he knew this wasn’t something she would just let go, though at least legally she no longer had anything to peruse. 

“Is there anything we can do now?” Hermione asked as Molly finally sat down.   
“Beyond kidnapping? No” Molly said, annoyed. “They won, Harry will stay with that awful family and now we’ve burnt all bridges with him. He won’t trust any of us”  
“He trusts Fred and George” Ginny pipped up, setting down a tea cup in front of her mother. “Not that they’ll help us” She added. Molly huffed, she wished her wayward twins trusted her more but ever since this ordeal with Harry started they had had nothing to do with her.   
“We’ll just have to keep trying, maybe write Harry letters or petition the Ministry for a re-trial, though they won’t give it to us” Hermione said. “At the very least we have to try and get back into Harry’s good graces, be friends to him and then maybe, maybe he’ll trust us again. That’s the best thing we can hope for, he’ll never be away from the Malfoys but maybe if he’s friends with us he’ll let us influence him a bit more” She explained.   
“I guess that’s what we’ll have to do” Molly said, annoyed. Ginny nodded in agreement and sighed before sipping her tea.   
“Shall we begin now? Or give Harry some time to cool off?” Ginny asked.   
“Leave it for a few weeks, maybe until summer vacation? Maybe we can try and get him and Draco to do an outing with us and their kids. Jamie isn’t friends with the twins but she might be agreeable to something like that. She understands the importance of what we were trying to do” Hermione said, wondering how she could swing this.   
“Good idea” Molly said, “Maybe get together a few more parents so that they don’t feel pressured to spend time with just us. A house unity thing” She suggested. Hermione nodded and grinned that would work. Harry and Draco’s sons were in two different houses so they had to be big fans of house unity.   
“Its a plan” Hermione said with a wicked grin, Molly and Ginny nodding in agreement. Ron hovered in the doorway, uncertain. It was clear that his family had good intentions, or at least they had had them but now they were just acting insane. Biting his lip he wondered if he should contact Harry and Malfoy and warn them or just let this play out, either way it was going to blow up in his Mother and Hermione’s faces. 

-MOA-

Sirius grinned as he flopped onto a couch in Hufflepuff Common Room, after lunch with his parents in the kitchens, he and Orion had gone to classes and had had a good day. A lot of people had come up and congratulated them and McGonagall had made a small toast to Harry’s miracle, as people were calling it, at dinner that night.   
“Feeling better?” Kevin asked the young Hufflepuff as he walked over to him.   
“Yea, way better” Sirius said as he shifted on the couch, making room for his friend and mentor.   
“Good” Kevin said, “I told you you had nothing to worry about” He added cheekily.   
“I know, but I was worried, he is my Dad. I can’t imagine going home and he’s not there” Sirius explained.   
“I understand” Kevin said wrapping an arm around Sirius and giving him a quick yet reassuring hug. “I can’t imagine that happening to one of my parents” He added. “You can always talk to me though Siri, if you can’t talk to Orion about it or you don’t know how to talk about it, you can always talk to me” Kevin said. He’d said it before but he wanted the young ‘Puff to know that.  
“I know Kevin” Siri said, wondering if his brother was fortunate enough to have a friend like Kevin in Slytherin.  
“Good” The older ‘Puff said with a smug grin. “Now do you have homework?” He asked in a mock parental tone.   
“Kevin” Sirius gasped, scandalized, “You’re my friend, not my teacher” He admonished playfully.   
“I’m your elder and as your elder I worry about your education” The older teen teased summoning their book bags so the pair could begin their homework. Sirius huffed playfully but dutifully began his work.


	12. Coming to a Close

Orion scrubbed at his eyes as he poured over the transfiguration notes he had taken over the semester. He had his final exam that afternoon and once he finished he was free! He couldn’t wait to go home and spend the next three months with his parents and extended family. He even missed Siri and they had been in the same school all year but being in separate houses had made it harder to see his twin, not to mention their little ‘spat’ at the beginning of the year. He still felt really bad about what had happened and still planned on making it up to his twin somehow.  
Shaking the thoughts of summer from his mind, the Slytherin Malfoy refocused on his notes he wanted to get straight ‘O’s’on his exams and so far he thought he as doing pretty well. He understood first year exams weren’t super important but he wanted to start his education off on the right foot. He planned on following in his Father’s and Grandfather’s footsteps and he knew he needed good grades to do that. 

Meanwhile in Hufflepuff dormitories Sirius was sitting with a few friends as he read over his own notes. Like Orion, he had his transfiguration exam later that day and he was just looking forward to getting his exam over with and going home. Like Orion he was super excited to go home but unlike his twin he wasn’t able to focus on studying and was instead doodling on the corner of his parchment as he daydreamed about the summer holidays. A gentle nudge jostled him from his thoughts and Siri glanced up to a smiling Kevin.  
“Finished studying?” The older badger said with a grin, “Your exam is in an hour” He added. Sirius paled slightly, he wasn’t as confident as his twin was with his grades but he was a good student.  
“You’ll do fine” Kevin said with a grin, “You’re doing well in all your classes and thats all exams are, a culmination of what you learned in classes” The older badger had been helping the first year study in between his own studying and was quite happy with how Sirius had been doing so far. He was a good student, if a little shy and unsure of himself, but he seemed to be gaining confidence. He grinned as the younger boy carefully put his stuff away and gathered the things he’d need for his exam.  
“You’ll do fine” Kevin reassured as he watched Siri join the other first years as they headed towards the room their exam was being held in. Siri offered him a wry smile and trooped out with the other first years. 

-MOA-

Exams were done! Siri and Orion were standing together chatting together after the rather challenging Transfiguration exam. Orion, in a very Hermione like way, was asking Sirius a thousand and one questions relating to the exam. Sirius, used to his twin’s ways, was just nodding and smiling but not offering any answers. Finally after Orion had worried over the same question what felt like a thousand times, Sirius grabbed his arm and gave him a small shake.  
“Ori, the exam is over, there is no use in reliving it, we’ll get our grades this summer and I’m sure you’ve aced it, just like you have everything else” He said with a sigh. “Now lets go pack because we get to go home tomorrow!”  
Mollified, Orion nodded and headed back to Slytherin dorms while Sirius did the same. Both boys were beyond excited to go home and the prospect of a summer with their Dad, who was walking! was beyond exciting. 

-MOA-

Harry was rushing around trying to make sure the house was perfect for the return of the boys, they would be picking them up from the station in about two hours and he could not wait. He couldn’t wait to go pick them up, it was something he hadn’t been sure he’d be able to do. The platform was so crowded and being in a wheelchair would have made it damn near impossible for him to pick the boys up. Now however, thanks to Severus, Harry would be on that platform and he could not wait!  
Draco smirked as he watched his husband rush about. He wasn’t at all surprised with how Harry was acting, like his husband he couldn’t wait until his sons were home. As a child he hadn’t realized how hard his being gone must have been on his parents, now that the shoe was on the other foot he could completely sympathize and had even gone so far as to casually research some magical day schools until Harry had caught him and he had laughed it off. 

“Relax love” Draco said catching his husband around the waist as Harry rushed by again. Harry was getting much better at walking now, his muscles built back up and he only needed the crutches for longer walks or when he’d be standing for awhile. “This will be the last time we have the house to ourself for three months, maybe we should take advantage of this” Draco said with a salacious waggle of his eyebrows.  
“Why Mr. Potter-Malfoy what are you suggesting?” Harry said with a grin before he was suddenly swept up in Draco’s arms and the two were high-tailing it up the stairs. 

-

“Draco we’re gong to be late” Harry said as he pulled a sweater on and shrunk his crutches, placing them in his bag. He knew he’d need them standing on the platform but for apperating they’d only get in the way. Draco just smirked following his husband out of the bedroom, his expression was completely satisfied. Harry just rolled his eyes but he was unable to keep the light blush off of his face as he hurriedly stuff a camera in his bag.  
“What do you need a camera for?” Draco asked curiously watching Harry’s frantic behaviour with amusement.  
“I want to take a picture of the first time the train drops the boys off Draco, its a big first” Harry admonished his husband and Draco grinned. He remembered when the boys had been babies and Harry and his mother had endeavored to capture everything on film. Harry insisting the document all the boys firsts. 

“Lets go then” Draco said with a grin as he grabbed his own jacket, much more stylish then Harry’s sweater. It was a warm day out but there was a bit of a wind and neither man enjoyed being cold.  
“Meet you there?” Draco asked. Now that Harry was mobile he was relishing the fact he could apperate himself once again. When he had been in the chair he had been capable of apperating but it was a danger to himself just with the compression caused by apperation and the landings.  
“Yupp” Harry responded with a grin, pecking Draco on the cheek before he turned on the spot and disappeared. With a fond smile Draco followed after his husband landing on the platform with a grin. Harry was already there, camera around his neck as he un-shrank his crutches with a massive grin on his face.  
The platform was already packed and Draco noticed many of their friends waiting for their own children. He also noticed, with a frown, that some members of the Weasley family standing closer to the barrier and he frowned.  
“Just ignore them” Harry advised as he looked around, grinning as Blaise approached them.  
“Waiting for the boys?” Blaise asked, giving Harry a grin, it was easy to see how excited the man was.  
“Yes” Harry beamed, glancing around, “Where’s Pansy?” He asked curiously.  
“She had to work today, some meetings that couldn’t be rescheduled. She’s just devastated, she wanted to be here”  
“I can imagine, I was so worried I wouldn’t be able to meet the boys” Harry said.  
“Ah yea the chair wouldn’t be much good in this crowd, and the kids aren’t even here yet” Blaise said with a nod. He could understand that, he’d watched Harry try and maneuver in crowded areas before and it had always been an ordeal, even with a scowling Malfoy hovering over his shoulder. 

All conversation was cut short when a loud train horn announced the entrance of the scarlet express.  
Soon the Hogwarts Express came to a stop and the doors flew open and hundreds of students spilled off. It was pure chaos for a little while as parents and students searched one another out. Finally Draco spotted some platinum hair and grinned. The twins quickly made their way to their parents side, both of them leaping on Harry though Orion was a bit more sedate then his twin. 

“Dad” Michael called, giving Blaise a tight hug before glancing around. “Where’s Mum?” He asked curiously.  
“Meetings, she wanted to be here really badly though” Blaise explained softly, hugging his son tightly. Like Draco and Harry he had missed his son immensely during the year and he was beyond ecstatic to have Michael back with him for three whole months. 

After the boys said a quick goodbye, they’d be seeing one another soon, Draco took Sirius and Harry took Orion and they apperated back home. One of the elves had collected the trunks earlier and the boys belongings were safely put away in their rooms.

Sitting down on the couch, the family basked in the closeness of one another before Orion began quizzing his father for exam answers. Draco smiled and indulged his son knowing he had done the exact same thing with Lucius after his own exams. Sirius was describing the Hufflepuff Common Room to his Dad and Harry was lamenting that it was the only Common Room he had never seen when he had been at Hogwarts.  
Knowing his Dad’s history, Sirius knew his Dad had had some rather intense adventures at school often which resulted in near death experiences. Harry, however,was perfectly content to listen to his sons far less terrifying adventures, comfortably seated between his sons just basking in them being home.

“We’re having dinner with Grandma and Papa tonight as well as the twins, Remus and Severus” Harry finally interjected.  
“Here?” Orion asked, pausing his conversation with Draco, to look over at his Dad.  
“Yupp” Harry said with a grin, dropping a kiss on Siri’s head before repeating the same with Orion. “I missed you two so much” Harry sighed, he couldn’t believe how much he had missed his sons. Draco shared a look with his husband over their sons head, he felt the exact same way as Harry. 

“Go get changed” Draco said. ushering the boys upstairs, “Dinner will be ready soon and everyone will be here and you two are still in your robes” Both boys grinned and scrambled off the couch to change, they had had enough of wearing their robes. 

-MOA-

Harry looked around the dinner table at his family, his twins were seated between the Weasley twins, head bent forward as they spoke in soft tones about something, Harry just hoped it was age appropriate and didn’t involve illegal smuggling of any kind. Lucius, Remus and Severus were involved in a heated but friendly debate about potions and Draco and his Mother were discussing events at the Ministry. Harry couldn’t have been happier or more content in that moment. He was surrounded by his family, his real family and he couldn’t have been happier. 

Dinner was a wonderful and now the adults were sitting downstairs while Harry put the twins to bed.  
“How was the picking up the boys?” Lucius asked as he sipped his wine.  
“It was great, I had forgotten how crowded that platform could get and of course there were a few undesirable people there but you can’t sensor public locations” Draco said with a small smile. “Blaise was there which was nice”  
“No Pansy?” Narcissa asked as she looked through the family photo album which Harry had put on the coffee table earlier.  
“No, she was in meetings unfortunately, Blaise said she felt awful about it” Draco responded.  
“I imagine so, I hated when I wasn’t able to meet you at the station” Lucius said ignoring the surprised looks from the Weasley twins. He did enjoy shocking the chosen godfathers of his grandchildren, they weren’t the only ones who could play pranks after all. His were just in far better taste then those ridiculous Gryffindor pranks.  
“How’s business?” He asked the gaping pair, deciding a subject change was in order.  
“Booming” Fred, he thought it was Fred, said with a grin. “We’re working on a new joke line right now”  
George nodded in enthusiastically, him and Fred spent most of their time in the back room working on new inventions, they left Lee in charge of the main store and a few other trusted friends and sales staff to handle the actual customers.  
Lucius nodded in interest, he knew Harry had been the whole reason the Weasleys had been able to start their business and now continued to invest with them. The talk moved to business in Diagon Alley something that both the twins and Severus had a vested interest in. 

-

Harry grinned as he pulled the blanket up to Orion’s chin and dropped a kiss on his son’s head.  
“Night Dad” Orion mumbled rolling over onto his stomach and stretching out. It felt so good to sleep in his own bed, in his own room, in his own house.  
“Goodnight little Slytherin” Harry said ruffling his son’s hair which was so like his Father’s before quietly leaving the room and heading towards Sirius’ room. The boys had connected room and occasionally shared beds but after months of being in dorm rooms they were both looking forward to their own private spaces.  
“Hey kiddo” Harry said sitting on the edge of Siri’s bed and tugging the blanket up so it nestled under his son’s chin.  
“Hey Dad” Sirius grinned sleepily rubbing at his eyes.  
“Ready for bed? Its been a long day” Harry said with a grin.  
‘Goodnight Daddy” Siri said as Harry headed out of the room.  
“Sleep tight” Harry said softly as he shut the door. Stretching, Harry carefully limped his way back down the hallway to the family room where the adults were talking. He had been on his feet most of the day and he was a bit sore so he was looking forward to sitting down. 

Walking into the family room, Harry gracelessly fell into the love seat with Draco with a relieved sigh. He glanced up to various concerned expressions and offered a wry smile and rubbed Draco’s knee reassuringly.  
“M’fine” He said softly as Narcissa handed him some tea. He wasn’t a big wine drinker so he smiled gratefully at his mother-in-law.  
“Boys asleep?” Remus asked curiously sipping his own hot chocolate. Harry’s elves knew him so well.  
“Should be, they were pretty worn out from today and I doubt they were sleeping well during exams, we never did” Harry said with a shrug.  
“No you were never able to” Draco teased, “You studied last minute, I on the other hand got my eight hours” Draco said smugly.  
“You worried about exams more then Hermione did” Harry said nudging his husband in the stomach.  
“Never” Draco cried playfully shooting a glare at Severus before tickling Harry’s stomach to silence is errant husband. “No one was as bad as her, she began studying in January for exams Harry, we all saw or heard her!”  
“She was a bit enthusiastic” Harry agreed, a small grin on his face as he remembered the Hermione of his school days not the one who existed now.  
“Just a bit?” Severus drawled sarcastically, “She nearly dislocated her shoulder with how often and quickly she raised her hand to answer questions which were not directed at her” He grumbled.  
“Says the dungeon bat himself” George, or was it Fred? said with a chuckle.  
“She was insufferable then and is even more so now” Severus said with a scowl on his face.  
“Don’t hold anything back Sev” Fred said with a chuckle, wincing as the man directed his dreaded glower at him. “Hasn’t been teaching for years and he’s still got it”  
“Oh hush you red-haired devils” Severus grumbled reaching for his wine.  
Fred and George shared a grin before standing and offering everyone a grin and a wave.  
“Well my friends...”  
“...Not all of us are as wealthy as you lot...”  
“...So we are off because we actually have...  
“...To work tomorrow”  
And with that parting remark the twins promptly headed off.  
“I should probably go as well” Remus said, “I have a few things I need to take care of”  
“I’ll join you” Severus said, finishing off the wine and heading off with Remus after Remus had hugged Harry and Draco and bid the Malfoys goodbye.  
As the two men left, Draco turned to Harry a curious expression on his face.  
“Do you think those two are...?” He trailed off curiously.  
“Draco!” Narcissa scolded though she looked highly amused.  
“They did arrive together as well” Lucius mused, “But Remus and Severus?” He shook his head slightly.  
“Who knows” Harry said with a shrug, “It has been a long time for both of them, it would be nice if they found something special in one another”  
Draco just smiled at his husband’s kind response, it was just so...Harry. 

-MOA-

Hermione sighed as she looked at the letter she had penned to Harry and Draco asking them for a play date later in the week. Jamie hadn’t been overly pleased at the idea but she had finally caved after her grandmother had sat down and talked with her.  
“Did you send it yet?” Ginny asked as she walked into the kitchen to where Hermione was sitting with a cold mug of tea and the letter.  
“Not yet, I had a huge disagreement with Ron about this. He thinks we should just leave Harry be”  
“Ron’s an idiot, send the letter” Ginny said grabbing the parchment from Hermione and attaching it to the leg of the new family owl with little ceremony. Errol had finally passed away a few years back and the Weasley family had been forced to purchase a new one.  
“Ginny!” Hermione gasped, “I wasn’t done with that, I wanted it to be perfect”  
“It’s fine Hermione, Harry’ll get it, they’ll come, the kids will get along and then we’ll have our Harry back” Ginny beamed.  
“Parts of our Harry” Hermione was quick to caution. “He’ll always be part of the Malfoy family Ginny, we tried separating them and it came back and bit us in the arse”  
“Stop being so negative Hermione, this will work” Ginny said, eyes shining as if she were fevered. Hermione had grown accustomed to that look on both Molly and Ginny’s faces and she was sure Ron had seen it on her own. Watching the other woman Hermione had a moment of worry. Was she as bad as Ginny and Molly? Was she forcing herself, forcing her daughter on Harry? Biting her lip she bid Ginny goodbye and went to collect her daughter completely caught up in thoughts of the past. She rubbed a hand through her hair, she was as bad as Molly and Ginny. Worse! She had helped Nott, she had put Harry and his children in danger. Her best friend! No wonder Harry wanted nothing to do with them.

“Mum?” Her daughter asked softly, seeing her mother’s worrying look.  
“Hm? Yes dear?”  
“Are you okay?” The little girl asked curiously.  
“I’m fine dear” Hermione reassured annoyed at herself for showing her worries to her daughter.  
“Okay” Jamie said uncertainly as she took her mother’s hand and they headed back to their own house. She had enjoyed baking and stuff with Grandma Molly but she wasn’t sure what she wanted to play with the Potter-Malfoy twins. They weren’t friends at school, they were younger then here and one of them was a Slytherin. But her Mum, Aunt and Grandma all really wanted this play date to happen so they could see her Uncle Harry. Hermione looked down at her young, brilliant daughter. It hit her like a ton of brick, she was using her daughter, letting Molly and Ginny use her daughter. She felt disgusted, bile rose in her throat and she forced herself to swallow the bitter liquid. Shaking her head she gathered her wits about her and escorted her daughter home, she’d fall apart later. 

-MOA-

Harry frowned as an unfamiliar owl flew into the house. It got past the wards so it didn’t hold any malicious mail but it still made him nervous. Pulling his wand from his wrist holster he cast an array of detection charms on the letter as well as the owl before finally deeming it safe. Giving the bird a treat, it had been rather patient while he checked for curses and jinxes.  
“Who’s it from?” Orion asked from his place at the table where he and Sirius were working on homework. The twins had taken Draco’s advice and were working hard to get their homework done at the beginning of vacation so they could enjoy the rest of it without worrying.  
“Hermione” Harry said in surprise as he opened the letter from his former best friend. Reading it over he let out a small sigh, careful to keep the disappointment off of his face in front of his children.  
“What does she want?” Sirius asked as he fiddled with his quill.  
“She was wondering if we could get together during the summer so you two and her daughter could play” Harry cringed a bit as he said the word, Orion was giving him something akin to the Malfoy death-glare and he did not blame his son at all, Malfoys after all were much to sophisticated for something as plebeian as a play date.  
“I take it that doesn’t interest you two?” He asked wryly.  
“Not really” Sirius said softly, much more charitable then his twin would have been with his response. “She wasn’t very nice to us at school and we’re not friends”  
Harry nodded in agreement, he wasn’t about to force a play date on his children.  
“I’ll just write her back that it’s not something that would work for us” He knew that this wasn’t all just Hermione’s idea, it had Molly and Ginny written all over it. Sighing to himself Harry wrote a quick note to Hermione telling her it just wouldn’t work out. Hermione and the Weasley women had to realize that they would never be friends again, not after everything that had happened. He had tried to rekindle the relationship before and that had clearly failed, no they would not be friends again.  
Handing the letter to Hercules he left Hermione’s letter on the table so Draco could read it, he knew his husband would want to see it once he heard about it and he probably would be slightly annoyed with the fact that the Weasley family was trying to get back into their lives.  
“We’re not going to do it?” Orion asked.  
“No we’re not” Harry said with a small smile, “The only way would would was if you two were actually interested and then we’d have to make sure your Father was okay with it, you know how he feels about Weasleys”  
Both boys giggled a little bit as Draco’s owl took off -Harry had never bothered to get a new owl after Hedwig- leaving a content family behind as Harry leaned across the table to help Orion with his Defense essay. 

-MOA-

Hermione sighed as she read the letter Harry had written her She wasn’t really surprised by his response, since she had left the Burrow she had been thinking about what they had done to Harry. She had been awful to Harry and the realization about her being so, so wrong had stung. She had poisoned him, all for her own ambition, she had tossed away her first genuine friend all for some ministry ambition and she hadn’t cared, not one whit, not until now. Hell she had been willing to use her child as a bartering tool to try and win Harry back over and that was the most sickening aspect of this mess. Brushing a few tears away she resolved to leave Harry alone. Ron and Arthur had been right even Ron had been a little late to the party. She had royally screwed up and she now would set things right and she would start by gracefully bowing out, leaving Harry and his family completely alone. 

“Hermione?” Ron asked as he stepped into their kitchen and saw his wife with tears on her cheeks sitting at the table.  
“Oh, hello Ron” She quickly brushed off her tears and offered him a watery grin.  
“What’s wrong?” Ron asked as he sat next to her and took her hand, he was a bit concerned, coming home from work and seeing his wife in tears was always worrying.  
“I just...Oh Ron we screwed up, I screwed up so bad” She said suddenly breaking into soft sobs again.  
“What do you mean?’ Ron asked though he had an idea of what she was talking about. Suddenly Hermione was sobbing and babbling incoherently, something about Harry, Nott and a whole bunch of other nonsense.  
Ron just let her cry, Hermione was coming to the same realization he had come to before the trial and he knew she needed to cry, to mourn for her lost friendship as well for all her mistakes. Finally Hermione seemed exhausted and Ron continued to just hold her, he was glad Hermione was coming to her senses about the Harry thing, he was just sad that it was to late for them to try and save their friendship with Harry. 

-MOA-

Harry groaned softly to himself as he brushed a hand over his mouth. He had been feeling sort of sick on and off all week and he just wasn’t sure why. Draco wanted him to see a healer but Harry just wasn’t sure, it didn’t seem like it was so bad plus he’d had enough of healers to last him a life time. 

“Just go to a healer” Draco said as Harry emerged from the washroom. Wrinkling his nose the raven-haired man shook his head.  
“It’s just a cold or something Draco, I’ll be fine” Harry reassured heading to the kitchen to make some weak tea. He didn’t think he could stomach anything else at this point.  
“Harry please?” Draco sighed, “I know you think I worry to much which is true, but you’ve been throwing up for a week and I just want to make sure you’re okay” Harry looked into the worried eyes of his husband and sighed.  
“Fine, but take the kids to your parents house first please” He said making his tea and watching Draco floo call his parents to ask if the twins could stay with them for a few hours. 

After getting his parents okay, Draco packed a day bag for the boys and went to get them, they were out in the back yard tossing a quaffle back and forth on their brooms.  
“Hey boys your Dad and I have some errands to run do you mind going over to Grandma and Papa’s?” He asked them curiously.  
“Sure” Orion said while he and Sirius landed their brooms and headed inside to straighten up before heading to their grandparents house.  
“What are we going to do over there?” Sirius asked curiously after he had finished washing up.  
“I don’t know” Draco said with a small grin, “But you know your grandparents always have something fun planned and I packed you guys a bag with some small toys and books just in case” He added as he led the boys to the floo. Harry was sitting on the couch and quickly gave each of the boys a hug.  
“See you two later” Harry called as he finished off his tea. Draco rolled his eyes at his husband and ushered the boys through the floo into Narcissa’s waiting arms. 

“There, the boys are taken care of now lets go” Draco said as he gave his husband something Harry had long since dubbed ‘the look’.  
“Fine, fine” Harry said getting up off the couch carefully, his stomach had finally settled and he just knew flooing was going to make him ill all over again. 

Sitting in the waiting room at St. Mungos Harry rubbed his aching stomach, he had just been violently ill in the washroom and he just wanted to get this damn appointment over with. Even though they hadn’t had an appointment, the Malfoy name carried a lot of weight and Harry had the next appointment with their Healer. 

“Potter-Malfoy?” One of the medi-witches called and Harry sighed as Draco tugged him to his feet. A few people watched in awe as he walked but only a few, it was pretty common news now that Harry had been cured by Severus. 

Sitting down in the small office, Draco fussed slightly over Harry while they waited for the Healer.  
“So Harry, back again” Healer Jenkins said as he stepped into the office. “What’s the problem this time?” The man asked wryly. Harry chuckled weakly while Draco launched into a huge explanation of everything that had been happening the following week.  
“Alright, I’m going to cast a few diagnostic charms and then if need be we’ll do a few more in depth tests”  
“Sounds good” Harry said laying back on the exam table. Jenkins rolled up his sleeves and began casting a few spells before he suddenly came to a stop looking carefully at his wand readings. Shaking his head he cast a few more spells a bemused expression on his face.  
“I think I know what the problem is” Jenkins said with a small chuckle.  
“What? What’s wrong with my husband?” Draco demanded gripping Harry’s hand tightly.  
“Nothing is wrong with Mr. Potter-Malfoy” Jenkins said with something that could only be described as a smirk.  
“Nothing’s wrong with him? Why is he throwing up almost non-stop? Having dizzy spells? And stomach pain? What’s wrong with him?” Draco demanded way more anxious then Harry was at that moment.  
“Mr. Potter-Malfoy isn’t sick, he’s pregnant”  
“P-p-pregnant?” Draco warbled out before suddenly...  
-Thunk-  
Harry glanced at the floor, seeing his husband lying their sprawled out and laughed, a full-bellied, extremely happy laugh. They had come full circle and his life really was perfect. Smiling he looked and Jenkins and the two spoke softly while they waited for Draco to come through.  
“Pregnant?” A weak voice sounded from the floor and Harry began to giggle again. Life was perfect. 

-The End-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End! Hope you guys enjoyed my 'Moments verse! Look for one-shots in the future!


End file.
